Polaroid
by RockRaven244
Summary: A glimpse, a snapshot, a frame, an image...this is how they come. Some a blur, some crystal clear; like a Polaroid. She told me not to interfere, to live life, and love my family. And I do...most of the time.
1. Polaroid

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

* * *

_I__**sabella:**_

It comes to me in pictures, like a Polaroid.

Busy streets, office buildings, a car – it's very random, and most of the time I don't understand the who or what of it. But sometimes, I do. And it scares the shit out of me.

My grandmother told me that I cannot interfere; life has to follow the natural order. She explained that my interference won't necessarily change the outcome. It took one unfortunate accident for me to realize she was right.

I'd _seen _a girl get hit by a car. There was blood and an ambulance and a crying mother. I knew the area and raced there arriving just before it happened. I called to the girl, and the car that would have hit her sped by, honking the horn. I was so happy with myself that day, I'd saved a life. I saved someone's daughter, someone's friend.

A few weeks later, that same girl was killed when a man opened his car door causing her to ride out into the street, in front of a city bus.

I no longer interfere.

I don't try to change events.

I live my life and love my family, and most of the time that is enough.

Most of the time.

* * *

A/N: Enormous _Thank you _to SunflowerFran3759 for agreeing to work on another story with me...


	2. Leaving

_Hugs to my lovely Beta: Sunflowerfran3759_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

* * *

_**Isabella:**_

I am covered in sweat and my heart is beating erratically. I swallow and turn to my right. Alex, my boyfriend, is asleep. I move slowly, not wanting to wake him. I put on my slippers and walk out of the room.

I take a long look at him before quietly closing the door.

He's going to leave me. I've seen images of him with another woman. She's lovely, bright green eyes and blond hair. They will eventually fall in love and marry. Have beautiful children. All of the things I've wanted for years, but can't seem to have.

I bite back the tears at the thought. It is always the same, they stick around for awhile but eventually it becomes too difficult for them to deal with.

I scare them, they always start to wonder what I see, and if it involves them or their family. It becomes too much for them to handle and they leave. It's always, _I really love you, Bella, but I just can't handle this anymore._

I guess it's for the best. I'm not the most open person in the world. I keep a tight hold on my heart because know that one day; I'll see the Polaroid that doesn't include me.

I take a deep breath and make my way to the kitchen. I fill the tea kettle and place it on the burner. I pull my favorite tea cup out of the cabinet. It's rose patterned Lenox china that was passed down to me from my grandmother. It's very dainty and feminine and it relaxes me. I feel like I am sitting and having a cup of tea with my Gramma Marie, while she shares her childhood stories with me.

The kettle whistles and I methodically prepare my tea.

_The clock read 1:18 and the sun was shining. The men were wearing black masks as they walked out holding guns. The man with green eyes was walking toward them, a raised gun, lots of blood. The green eyed man was looking at me as he bled out on the sidewalk._

I shiver. Rolling my neck, I pull the notebook that I keep on the table toward me. I sketch out what I saw and make notes.

"Hey," Alex's voice startles me.

"Hey," I answer quietly. He's frowning and looking at the notebook.

"Bad dream?" He's leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

I nod and look back down at the paper; a sketch of an eye is staring back at me. I close the notebook quickly and stand. I wash and dry my tea cup before turning back to Alex.

He is wearing jeans, no shirt or shoes. His dirty-blond hair is a mess, and his brown eyes are boring into me. I lean against the counter and wait.

He takes a deep breath and rubs his hands over his face.

"Bella," he starts, but I wave a hand to stop him.

I shake my head and swallow the lump in my throat. Tears pool in my eyes even though I will them not to.

"Don't." I wrap my hands around my middle, "Just go. Just..." I trail off and close my eyes.

I feel his warmth in front of me. His hands touch my cheeks and tears fall against my will. His thumbs wipe my cheeks and he kisses my lips softly, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I lean against his chest for a moment, breathing him in one last time, and allowing the sadness to move through me. I pull away from him and nod, swallowing the sob that threatens to escape.

I hear him move away and a few moments later the front door closes and his car starts. And just like that, I'm alone again. I may not have been madly in love with him, but it still hurts when someone leaves. When they basically say you're not enough.

The clock on the microwave reads 2:12 AM. I walk out of the kitchen and shut off the light. I climb back into bed and hope that sleep will claim me quickly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, my friends...let me know what you think... :)


	3. New York

_****Lots of love to SunflowerFran3759 for betaing this...  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

* * *

_**Edward:**_

New York

My grandfather has been here all weekend. I love my grandfather with everything I am, but he's driving me nuts.

"Grandfather, please," I groaned.

"No, Edward. Enough is enough. That girl left you. I know it was a tragic thing that happened, but instead of handling the situation like an adult and relying on you to support her, and her you, she ran away. All of your life you've done everything in your power to make her happy, and not once has she considered you. Not once has she thought about your wants and needs. You have not even mourned your _child_, Edward. You have waited for her long enough. You're miserable in this city. Please come home. Let your family support you and care for you. It's time."

I slumped in the chair and looked out at the city below. The noise doesn't carry up here, but the view is hectic. I can hear the cars honking, breaks squealing, people yelling and shoving and pushing. Just seeing it puts me on edge.

I don't enjoy the law firm I work for, the people are pompous and unfriendly. Not all of them, but most of them.

I miss my home. I miss my family.

But what if she comes back and I'm not here?

What if she needs me and I'm not here?

But my Grandfather is right. I've needed her, and she hasn't been here for me. She hasn't even contacted me to let me know she's okay. She just disappeared. She left me to deal with everything on my own.

* * *

_I walked into the apartment and hung my coat in the hall closet, calling out for her. "Kate?"_

_There was no answer as I walked into our bedroom removing my jacket and tie. I heard crying and walked toward the bathroom, finding her sitting on the floor. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened, are you hurt?"_

"_It's the baby, Edward. Something's wrong. I'm bleeding."_

_I look down and see that she's soaked with blood. "Honey, we need to get you to the hospital. Why are you sitting here? How long have you been sitting here?" I pulled out my phone and called 911. _

"_I just got home and I felt a pain and I came to the bathroom," She's sobbing and I can barely understand her. I cradled her in my arms, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. Trying to offer her comfort, and praying that she would be okay._

_The doorbell rang and the door opened. The doorman led the paramedics into the apartment and showed them where we were. _

"_Sir, would you please step aside so we can take a look at her," the woman asked._

"_No! Edward, don't leave me!" Kate screamed. _

"_Honey, I'm here. I'm not leaving you," my heart was beating out of my chest. Please let them be okay._

"_Miss, I need you to calm down. Take deep, calming breaths, so we can take a look at you, okay?"_

_As the woman tried to calm Kate, the other paramedic took her blood pressure and pulse. _

"_Sir, can you tell us what is going on?"_

"_Yes, Kate is eight weeks pregnant. We saw the doctor on Tuesday, and he said everything looked okay."_

"_Can you give me Kate's full name and age, please?"_

"_Kate, Katherine Dailey. She's twenty-five."_

"_Let's get her on the stretcher," I tuned them out and watched Kate. She was still crying, but she looked far away. God, please let her be okay. _

_As we made our way out of the apartment, I grabbed Kate's coat and purse._

"_What hospital are we going to?" I asked, pulling out my cell phone._

"_Lenox Hill."_

_I hit the speed dial. When the line picked up I said, "Mom."_

* * *

She miscarried. No particular reason, she hadn't done anything wrong. It just happened.

Kate didn't handle it well. She took the pain pills prescribed by the doctor and laid in bed for a week. Our mothers came to help her, but she would scream and yell at them to leave her alone. And when I went near her, she would cry and apologize.

A month after the miscarriage, she wasn't any better. I tried to get her to a therapist, but she wouldn't hear of it. And she had started drinking; heavily. I'd come home from a long day at the office and she'd be passed out on the couch.

I did what I could. I tossed out all of the alcohol, but she'd send someone out for more. I'd asked the doorman to refuse deliveries, but Kate would go downstairs and cause a scene in the lobby. Then one day I came home and she was gone. I'd called her cell phone, only to find that she was at a bar.

It became a nightly occurrence for me to find her and bring her home. Then take care of her when she got sick. This went on for months before I noticed other changes. She was agitated, scratching her arms, shaking, cold one minute and hot the next. She wouldn't sit still and she was always checking her phone.

I begged her to go to the hospital, assuring her that a doctor could help her. She would get angry and scream at me, throw things at me, and then she'd cry and apologize.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was wrong. I felt like I was going crazy.

Then, one night, as I made my regular stop at the bar to pick Kate up on the way home, things changed. When I walked in, the bartender gave me a head nod and a sympathetic look before pointing toward the back.

I walked back, following his directions, and saw two people at the end of the dark hallway. One person on their knees, and the other with his head resting against the wall.

"That's it, Katie, I'm almost there," he groaned. And I stopped. _Katie?_

He grunted and held her head before laughing. "Good enough, I guess." He pulled a baggie out of his pocket and she ripped it out of his hands, standing quickly and dipping her pinky into the bag and sniffing it up her nose.

This could not be real. I just stood there and watched the scene play out. Kate's eyes were closed and she hummed.

"Can I help you, buddy? You need something?"

Kate opened her eyes and smiled, before she registered that I was standing in front of her.

"Edward," she whispered.

I was frozen in disbelief. This is my fiance and she just...

She reached a hand out to me, and I jumped back.

"Edward, please let me explain," my head was shaking from side to side, as I walked backward.

I walked into a table, stumbling. But I caught myself, apologizing to no one in particular and turned, walking quickly out of the bar. I could hear Kate calling me, her footsteps chasing me.

But I walked faster. I couldn't look at her. I didn't _want _to look at her.

I hailed a cab and jumped inside. When I closed the door, she was on the sidewalk crying. The cab took off and I looked forward, giving the address to my friend Micah's apartment.

I went home two days later, but I haven't seen Kate since that night. She had been here at some point. A suitcase and some of her clothes were missing, and the emergency cash in the safe was gone. She disappeared. Every night I waited for my phone to ring, or for the door to open, but it never did.

I removed her name from my bank accounts, cancelled any credit cards linked to my name and then called her parents.

I went to the doctor and was tested.

It was humiliating.

All the while, I was worried about her, where she was, if she was okay. I didn't have time to worry about the baby that didn't survive, I was always worried about Kate.

It's been a year now, and I don't want to be in limbo anymore.

I want to mourn our unborn child.

I want to be close to my family.

I want to be _me _again.

I looked over at my Grandfather who had been extremely quiet as I thought all of this through in my head. He looked tired, and sad. I leaned forward and ran my hands through my hair.

I nodded at him and said, "Okay, I'll put my notice in tomorrow and call a realtor."

He stood and walked over to me, placing his hand on my head. And for the first time in a year, I cried.

For Katie.

For the baby.

For me.

* * *

a/n: Hello! I've posted this because the first two were kind of short. I plan on a weekly posting schedule, most likely every Saturday. This will be HEA, please don't worry. Thanks so much to all of you for the follows, faves and reviews. It makes me so happy. :)

Take care!


	4. Brotherly Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thank you SunflowerFran3759 for betaing/pre-reading this for me  
_

* * *

_**Isabella:**_

Los Angeles

It was almost spring. Business has been steady at our firm in Los Angeles, but the change of season would mean other areas would start picking up as well.

Maybe I'd get sent away on an assignment. Or maybe I should just take a vacation and _escape_ for a little while. Deciding this was a somewhat good plan, I walked down the hall to my brother's office.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, knocking on his door.

"Hey, darlin', what's up?" He smiled, before looking back at his computer. I love that he still had a slight Texas accent after all these years.

I slumped in the chair across from his desk, slipped off my heels and tucked my feet underneath me. "I think I need a break."

He stopped typing and looked over at me, his eyes filled with concern. "A break?"

"I'm drowning, Jas," I said quietly, and bit my lip trying to keep my tears at bay.

My brother stood up and kneeled in front of me and I continued.

"Just for a little while. I just need a break, from everything. I was in Long Beach last week going over the plans for that tattoo parlor on 2nd Street," he nodded, knowing what I was talking about. "And a guy walked in, talking about the waves at Huntington that morning. When I turned around, it was Alex's best friend, Peter. It was so awkward, Jasper. He didn't know what to say to me, and I cut my meeting with the owner short so I could get out of there."

A tear slipped down my cheek. "Please? Just a couple of weeks, or maybe just send me somewhere, anywhere."

My brother's blue eyes were moving back and forth between mine. I don't know what he was looking for, but he sighed and nodded. My brother understood what this _gift _did to me. Most of the time, I was okay, but when I was not okay, Jasper was the one who put me back together.

"I have a restoration project in South Carolina. I was going to see if you were interested," he smiled softly. "I had a feeling this was coming."

He pulled a file off of his desk and handed it to me. "Emmett has the appointment set up for the eleventh of February. Why don't you finalize the plans for the place on 2nd Street, and then we can transition it over to Ben. I'll have Jessica set up your travel arrangements. I'll talk to Dad in a little while; let him know what's going on. Expect a call from Renee," he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, Jas."

"Honey, you're my sister and I love you. I just want you to start feeling like yourself again. Alex is a great guy, but he isn't the only guy. Your heart just needs some time to heal, and I think this trip will be good for you."

Let's hope so. I stand up and hug my brother tightly. "Love you, Jas."

"Love you, too, baby girl. Alright, move your britches, there's work to be done."

I laugh, "Britches?"

He laughs, "I'm just missing Texas, sweet cheeks. Now get to steppin'."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "You are so weird."

* * *

A week later, I'm sitting on an airplane on my way to Charleston, South Carolina. We have a satellite office there, and Emmett McCarty is currently in charge.

I smile as I think of Emmett. He has been Jasper's best friend since middle school. We moved to L.A. from Texas, so Phil, my stepdad, could open up another office. Our Texas office always handled all of the business that came in from the southern states. But recently, it's gotten to be too much for our dad to travel all over the country. So he opened a satellite office in South Carolina to help with the load. If it continues to profit, and our name can compete with the established architecture and design firms already in the area, he will expand and make it permanent.

Emmett has had great success so far, and I've seen that things will work out for the business. It will be slow, but steady and successful.

One thing I've always appreciated, my family never asks me questions. They never ask me to _look _for things. They feel like it is taking advantage of my gift, abusing it. The gift skipped my mother, but Grandma Marie told me to be cautious and don't use if for personal gain. It's a surefire way to invite trouble into our lives. And I've lived by this.

* * *

a/n: I have one more going up...Let me know what you guys think :)


	5. South Carolina

**__**_Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
_

_Thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for making this pretty :)_

* * *

**_Isabella:_**

South Carolina

Stepping out of the airport into the fresh, cool air was...nice. Cleansing. I filled my lungs a few times before moving out onto the sidewalk.

A horn beep several times in a row and I turned to my left. Emmett's goofy face was behind the wheel, waving frantically with one hand.

I laughed, waving back.

He pulled up next to me and jumped out of the car. "Bella!" He shouted, and then wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

Emmett and Jasper have been best friends since middle school. And me, I'm his little sister by association.

"Hi, Em. It's so good to see you."

"We are going to have so much fun. People don't quite understand me here, Bells. Can you believe I intimidate people?"

I looked up at him in mock horror, "No!"

"Yes," He sighed, sadly, and then flexed his muscles. "They just don't know how to appreciate my massive hunkiness."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well, obviously they haven't taken the time to talk to you. Otherwise, they'd realize you're also, a massive dork."

He smiled, "I do have that going for me."

After my bags were in the trunk, and Emmett was sure I as safely buckled in, we headed toward Charleston.

"Are you doing okay, sweet cheeks?"

I shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Listen," he said, seriously, and I turned to look over at him. He glanced at me, but kept his eyes on the road in front of us. "I know that every breakup sucks ass for you. I never met Alex, but Jas said he was a good guy. But, he wasn't _the_ _guy,_" he said, sincerely, glancing at me again. "You should hold out for that guy that makes you go all goo-goo eyed, you know? Like in those cartoons, where the eyes go all swirly, and the birds fly around your head."

I was ready to argue, but he kept talking.

"I just think, I don't know," he frowned. "This time away, here in SC will be good for you. Help you clear your head. You and me, we are a lot alike. We run away."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his beefy hand, "We run away. Remember me? Running away from L.A. after Angela gutted me? I can admit it. I didn't cope well. And right now you are running away.

"I almost quit. I was going to move to Tennessee to live with my brother, but Jas and Phil talked me out of it and put me in charge of this office. They gave me a business plan, gave me expectations, forecasted the sales, and outlined what I needed to do to put the business in a position to succeed. It kept me focused, helped me move forward. That's why Jasper didn't hesitate to send you here.

"The change of scenery will be good for you. And the people here are nice, Bella, really. People actually stop to say hello and chat, not like in L.A. where people can't even be bothered to slow down when they see you."

I hadn't thought about why Emmett moved here in a long time. Angela is, was, one of my best friends. She and Emmett dated all through high school and college. He was planning to propose, but then she started having feelings for a man she worked with at UCLA Medical Center, a radiologist.

Every time I dreamt of her, she faded, just a little. But I couldn't see why, she hadn't made any decisions, she was just slowly distancing herself.

I was the one that found Emmett at a bar in Chinatown; drinking and crying and asking Brandon (the bartender) why Angela didn't love him anymore.

It was so hard to see my friend, my big brother, this way. It took a while to get him out of the bar, and Brandon had to help me get him into the car.

I spent the next two weeks with him, making sure he ate, and showered, and went into work. It was shortly after, that Phil announced he was opening an office in South Carolina and Emmett was going to be managing it.

That was a year ago. And now here I am, our roles reversed. Emmett is taking care of me.

I spent the rest of the drive staring out of the passenger window, thinking about what Emmett said. I've never opened myself up enough to love, with my whole heart. I've always been guarded, waiting for the shoe to drop, or the picture to develop.

"Here we are, Bellaboo."

I snapped up. There was an iron gate with a guard post. Emmett used a card to open the gate and we made our way toward the front of the house. The path was made of paver stones in various colors with solid trim and lush vegetation along each side. There were three large garage bays to the left of the front door. Emmett parked in front of the garages, and we exited the car making our way up a small set of steps to the front door.

Emmett pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to me.

I slipped the key into the groove in the handle and slid the door open. The entryway was large and open; painted a beige color with white trim. A marble console table with a large vase of flowers stood to my right, and on the left was a large rounded doorway that led to a living room with a large bay window. Beyond the window, I could see an old tree that twisted in the most beautiful way. Leaves were sparse, but a gorgeous landscape was visible beyond.

The house is extravagant, which is no surprise considering Phil and my mother's tastes, but it is beautiful. New, and modern, and big.

"You're staying here too, right?" I asked, turning toward Emmett.

"Nah, I'm renting a place near the office."

"Emmett, please come stay here with me. This place is huge. There are probably five bedrooms," I kept moving through the house. Lots of living and family areas, an off-season porch next to the main family room. And the kitchen...no wonder my mother bought this place, it's gorgeous. Natural stone counters, a butler's pantry, stainless steel appliances, and a huge island in the middle of the kitchen.

And the breakfast nook has a huge bay window overlooking the lawn and a dock beyond.

My mother maintained a casual coastal decor throughout the house that made the large home inviting and comforting.

Emmett and I walked through the house oohing, and aahing, pointing out small items that needed to be repaired or changed out. This was our area of expertise, making sure the house flowed smoothly through each room, and transitioned and stayed true to the original style of the home.

We walked into one of the guest rooms that had an attached porch. I opened the french doors and a crisp breeze billowed into the room. Stepping outside, I took in the property. There was a lake or creek visible from up here, and a covered dock with an outdoor dining set and a fishing boat attached to the dock.

I'm starting to think it was a great idea to move here.

Emmett was standing next to me, taking in the landscape. "So, what do you say? Roommates?"

"Bella, your parents bought this place for you. I can't stay here."

"What? Come on, Emmett, my parents adore you. And we counted five bedrooms, three living rooms and five bathrooms. I think we can both fit in the tight space," I rolled my eyes.

He was still frowning, and not quite convinced, so I had to lay it on thick...I lay my hand on his arm, "honestly, Emmett, I don't want to be here alone. I need the company, the distraction. Please? I'll pay to break the contract on your lease."

"You don't have to do that, Bella. Are you sure you want me here? I'm messy, and loud, and I eat a lot."

I smiled brightly. "Yes! Pick your room. I'm going to call Daddy and let him know we're here."

An hour later, Emmett and I went out to dinner and then stopped by his apartment to pick up some of his clothes, and his laptop. He also took me by the office and gave me a tour, while he picked up some files to prepare for our meeting on Monday morning.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen island with the file and blueprints spread out in front of me.

_The Masen Estate. _

The blueprints were amazing, as were the pictures of the exterior and interior of the home. Emmett and I would be meeting Mr. Edward Masen at the property, to go over every detail. His interview with us would be very different from what we are used to.

My understanding is that Mr. Masen will walk us through the house, giving us a detailed history of the home. After the tour, Emmett and I will be asked for our assessment and suggestions on the restoration. If we are on target with what Mr. Masen has in mind, we will acquire the contract. If not, he will thank us and send us on our way.

I am a little intimidated by this interview process. But I think it is a wonderful way for Mr. Masen to get a handle on what type of contractor he is working with. It is genius, really, and I hope we get the job. I have a feeling it will be an amazing project to work on.

I haven't had any dreams about this place, which is a little strange, but not overtly so. Nor have I ever met anyone having to do with the property. Touching someone, or seeing them in person, is what usually triggers the images. I imagine I will be flooded with them when we get to the house.

I have a degree in architecture and design, but I have taken extensive courses, and done a ton of research on restoration. It's one of the fields where I love using my gift. I can see what a home looked like in its heyday. And I always do my best to ensure that the home is flawless when I'm done.

My one concern is that our firm, Whitlock Design, is new to this area. We don't have an extensive history of restoring Southern homes and plantations as other companies may have. But that doesn't mean we aren't just as good.

Let's just hope I can charm the pants off of Mr. Masen. Well, not his pants, unless he's my age, then maybe, in time, that would be nice.

Hmmm, maybe South Carolina will be a good move for me after all.

* * *

a/n: Okay, I posted two because the first one was kind of short. I hope you like it. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Thanks so much for the great reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it! See you next week!


	6. Meet the Masens

_Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
_

_Thanks to the lovely SunflowerFran3759 for pre-reading/editing this for me._

* * *

_Isabella_

Emmett and I were making our way to the Masen Estate, which was five hours away from Charleston.

The drive was quiet and peaceful. I felt like I could breathe, like I wasn't in a rush to get to the next place, do the next thing, make the next appointment.

Emmett and I had gone over the entire property last night. We had no idea what kind of shape the estate was in, so we made sure we knew the entire history. Previous permits, past contractors, storm damage that may have occurred over the years. Yes, it was a lot to remember, but would be so worth it if we get this bid.

When we arrived at the address, we found an entrance gate surrounded with overgrown ivy and weeds that were taking over the iron and concrete. Emmett and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Add landscaping," I said, quietly.

Emmett pushed the speaker button, but instead of a voice, the gate opened automatically.

We drove up the rocky driveway and took in the estate, there was a lake off to the left, and overgrown vegetation to the right.

As we got closer to the home, I gave it all of my attention. It was...massive; larger than life. I've toured plantation homes before, but this is beyond words.

Before us were white columns, with a grand staircase leading to a wraparound porch, complete with fairly new looking rocking chairs on either side of the massive front door. Emmett stopped the car at the end of the roundabout. And we each took a deep breath.

"Here we go," Emmett said under his breath.

Emmett walked around the front of the car and opened my door, helping me out.

As we walked up the steps, the front door opened and an older woman dressed in black slacks, a white blouse and pink cardigan greeted us.

"Ms. Swan-Whitlock, Mr. McCarty?"

I smiled and nodded. "Hello," I held out my hand for hers. "Please, call me Isabella."

"Isabella, lovely name," and she turned to Emmett.

"Ma'am, pleased to meet you. My name is Emmett."

"Thank you so much for coming. Mr. Masen apologizes for not meeting you himself, he was held up on an important call. I'll just lead you into the parlor. Would you like a refreshment, some lemonade, coffee?"

"No, thank you," Emmett and I answered at the same time.

"This is gorgeous," I said under my breath, as we made our way to the parlor.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is in a bit of disrepair. But I agree with you, it's a lovely home."

"Please make yourselves comfortable, Mr. Masen should be in momentarily."

"Thank you," I looked to her, and smiled brightly.

"Emmett..." I trailed off, taking in the atmosphere of the room.

He was walking around the room, also; looking at the floors, ceilings and moldings.

I walked over to the bay window, the view was breathtaking. The grounds were not well kept, but I could imagine lush lawns, gorgeous spots of color from blooming flowers and trees. I touched the window seat and the images assaulted me immediately.

_A beautiful woman with auburn hair and green eyes, laughing with a small child in her arms. __A toddler with her hands resting on the glass and her little legs dipped as if she were bouncing.__A golden retriever was running in circles outside, chasing birds. __  
_  
Image after image, flashing in my mind...this was a happy home.

Footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor, and I opened my eyes, turning toward the entry way.

"I do apologize for making you wait."

The man that walked toward me was a very handsome, older gentleman; _very handsome_. He was probably around six foot two inches, greying hair and beard, and beautiful, blue eyes that were twinkling.

"Edward Masen, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, in a slight southern drawl, reaching out to take my hand and kissing the back of it softly.

Why am I breathless?

His hold lingered, and a flash of images hit me at once.

_ The woman with auburn hair in a wedding dress, laughing, leaning in for a kiss, standing in the window with a baby, sunning on a boat deck_...

On and on they went. The woman and baby were in every image, and each one was tinged with _Love._

I was breathless.

I squeezed his hand, and swayed slightly.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me and sitting me in a chair.

"Charlotte, darlin', a glass of water, please?"

"Of course," she replied, and her heels echoed in the hallway.

I reached a hand to my forehead, I felt warm. And the images were still flashing in front of me, non-stop. It almost seemed like Mr. Masen was _pushing _them at me. But that's crazy, right?

Mr. Masen pulled his hand away and handed me the glass of water. And just like that the images were gone. I widened my eyes, but composed myself quickly. "I'm so embarrassed, I don't know what happened. Thank you," I said, taking a drink of the water.

Emmett was standing next to me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, Edward Masen," the gentleman said, reaching out to shake Emmett's hand.

"Emmett McCarty, sir. It's nice to meet you. Your home is amazing," Emmett smiled and looked around the room again.

"Thank you," Mr. Masen smiled, and looked over at the bay window. "I'm afraid my Elizabeth would be furious with me if she could see it now. I've neglected it a bit, and I think the house is angry with me. It seems we fix one thing, and another falls apart."

Emmett smiled, and glanced at me before asking Mr. Masen questions about the design of the home and what types of things had been happening lately.

Mr. Masen spoke about his home reverently; it was obvious he loved this place. I am guessing the reason it's a bit rough for him, has to do with the auburn-haired woman I saw in all of the images.

Mr. Masen took my arm and led us through his home, giving us the history of when it was built, types of wood used, repairs that had been made over the years, and on and on. I could see glimpses of the place as he spoke. Shiny new wood, fresh paint on the banister, beautiful furniture...

When we reached the upstairs bedrooms, he moved slower, and his voice was a little softer. He opened each room and let us walk through, telling us about the furniture and design. When we got to the last two bedrooms, he paused. The door on the right was open, and I peeked inside, glancing at Mr. Masen before entering. He nodded and smiled, and I stepped inside.

It looked like a scene from 1980. A teenager had obviously lived in this room, and it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. It wasn't dusty or dirty, but pictures, makeup, clothing, records, cassettes and even 8-tracks littered the dresser and desk space. Clothes were still strewn over chairs. The fluorescent socks, and rubber bracelets made me smile.

"Elizabeth refused to change this room when our daughter, Esme, went away to college. She would come home on breaks, change things a bit, add things here and there, and go back to school. And then she met Carlisle, toward the end of her schooling. He had a modest apartment close to the law firm he worked at and she stopped coming home as often. It was quite difficult for Elizabeth to let go of her baby.

"Of course, we still saw Esme all of the time. It just wasn't enough to satisfy Elizabeth," he chuckled. "When Carlisle proposed, it was the second coming. The wedding was held here at the Estate, and it was a glorious affair. My daughter was the most beautiful bride, second only to her mother," he smiled brightly and looked out the window.

I hadn't touched anything as we looked around. But I reached out and touched the hairbrush sitting on the dresser.

_ A lovely girl with auburn hair and green eyes smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _

_ Crying in her mother's arms. _

_ Hugging her father._

_ Laughing, mid-twirl under a tree._

_ Her face covered in a white veil._

_ A man with blond hair and striking blue eyes waiting at the end of a white carpet._

_ Smiling as her hands held her round belly._

_ The couple with a newborn, wrapped in a blue blanket._

_ Mr. Masen whispering in her ear as she laughed. _

_ Dancing with her mother._

I dropped the brush. Wow. There is so much love in this house.

"I'm sorry, dear. What did you say?"

I felt my face heat, I didn't think I'd spoken out loud. "It seems like this was a happy home. Love emanates from it."

He smiled at me, and tilted his head. "Yes, our family has always been happy here. But when Elizabeth left me, it was too difficult to relive our life here every day. I have been living in the guest house on Esme and Carlisle's property. It has helped me immensely, but Elizabeth is quite tired of my moping."

I frowned at his words, could it be...

"Mr. Masen, would you mind if I walked the grounds?" Emmett interrupted. "I'd like to take a look at the landscaping."

"Of course, of course, please." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Emmett. "There is a golf cart on the back porch. It was a gift from Carlisle. Please take your time, there is a gravel path that should lead you wherever you want to go."

Emmett grinned, "I do love golf carts. I won't be long."

I chuckled, and took another look around the room. "Lovely."

"Ms. Swan-Wh-" Mr. Masen gestured toward the door.

I cut him off, "Please call me Isabella or Bella."

"Isabella," he smiled, and we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"This is just amazing, Mr. Masen. This house is a dream."

He made a humming noise and I turned to look at him. His eyes were on me and they sparkled with knowledge.

"Isabelle, what did you see in my daughter's room?"

I swallowed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean?" Did he call me Isabelle?

He laughed. "Oh my dear, I think you do."

I didn't know what to say. I can't tell him, can I? No, definitely not. I'm not telling him.

"My Elizabeth told me a young girl with a special gift would come to our home. She would have brown hair and brown eyes, and her name would be Isabelle.

"She specifically told me that this girl would be the only one who could help my family."

* * *

a/n: Happy weekend! I hope you guys like this. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Thanks so much to all of you for the reviews last chapter, I appreciate them. See you next week :).


	7. Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
_

_Thanks so much to SunflowerFran3759 for making this pretty._

* * *

_Edward_

I slowly walked through the empty rooms of my apartment, running my hands over countertops, and door frames, before stopping in front of the window. I looked out at the city spread out in front of me.

Manhattan was bustling with movement. I had been so excited to live here, to work in this magnificent city. But after Kate left, it wasn't excitement that filled me. It was fear and sadness. Fear that Kate was one of the people inside the ambulances that passed by every five minutes, sadness that our happy home had been shattered.

Sighing, I touched the window before turning around and making my way to the front door. I took one last look around the apartment before saying a silent goodbye and walking out.

It was a short flight from New York to North Carolina. I was going to stay with my parents for a little while. I just needed enough time to situate myself, find an apartment close to the office.

My father was ecstatic that I had agreed to work at _Cullen & Associates_. It had always been my plan, to eventually work at the family firm, but I wanted to earn my place, FIRST. I didn't want to feel like I was entitled, or given preferential treatment. I wanted to earn the position on my own merit. I wanted to make my family proud of me.

My mother was incredibly sad that I'd chosen to go to New York rather than work at a firm close to home. But I felt like I would be betraying my father if I chose to work for a 'competitor'. My father, was understanding, and told me he was proud of me.

Even now, it makes me smile. My family is very important to me and I hate disappointing them. I think that is why I stayed in New York for so long. I felt like I'd let everyone down after what happened to Kate. Of course, I know it was not my fault; my brain knows this. But it's my heart that is having the trouble. I will always wonder; did I not love her enough? Did I not share my feelings with her? Did I not do enough to help her overcome her depression?

I blow out a deep breath, because I may never know the answers to those questions.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Raleigh-Durham International Airport. Local time is 7:43 pm and the temperature is 63 degrees. _

_On behalf of Twilight Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to __thank you__ for joining us today and we __are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. For those of you local to the __area, Welcome Home! If you are here on business or pleasure, we hope you enjoy your stay."_

The speaker system clicked off, _Welcome home, Edward._

My family was waiting for me when I reached baggage claim. My mother was already crying, my father had a wide smile on his face, and my sister was waving at me.

I walked over and picked up my mother, hugging her tightly. "Hi, Mom."

"Edward," she sobbed. I put her back on her feet and she took my face in her hands, "Hi, honey. I'm so glad you're home."

I couldn't help but smile, _I'm home. _"Me, too Mom."

"Rosalie," I said, squeezing my Mom's hand and then reaching out to my sister. "You're beautiful."

She hugged me tightly, "I'm so glad you're back, Eddo. I've missed you."

I laughed, "Eddo?"

She shrugged. "I'm working on it."

I turned to my Dad, "Hey, Pops," I reached a hand out to him.

He laughed and took my hand, pulling me into a hug. "Welcome home, son."

"All right, let's get your bags. I hope you're hungry, son. Your mother and sister have outdone themselves. There is a feast to be had."

"Thank you," I smiled, looking at the most important women in my life. "Will Grandfather be there?"

"Of course," my mother scoffed. "You know he loves you more than the rest of us."

I laughed, "I doubt that. All he talks about when he sees me is his _lovely, bright-eyed, Rosalie," _ I mimicked his southern drawl perfectly.

"He has good taste, what can I say," Rosalie did a little dip and batted her lashes, making us laugh.

* * *

The next few weeks were beyond busy. My mother insisted that I put off apartment hunting until I was 'settled'. I wasn't sure that would ever happen, but I agreed, just to make her happy. I had been away for two years and it was the least I could do, considering everything she has done for me.

And I'm not going to lie, the home cooked meals and the attention she gave me made me happy. It made me feel like a little boy, all over again. I was absorbing as much as I could. I had been alone for far too long.

"Edward, you're grandfather has decided to hire a contractor to restore The Masen Estate."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's great. Grandma Lizzie must be ecstatic."

"Yes, I can imagine she is. He wants you to help him with it, if you're up to it."

My mother tilted her head, her green eyes boring into mine. I nodded, but frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I just have a feeling, nothing bad, but I can't put my finger on it," she sighed, and rubbed the locket around her neck, before turning back toward the stove.

My mother's _feelings _were never something to ignore. My grandmother was a special soul. I never understood it, but she had this sixth sense that had saved our family many times over. And it seemed my mother had inherited a muted version of it.

In fact, my grandmother was very concerned when Katherine Dailey and I started dating in high school. She always told me, _Edward darling, that Dailey girl is going to break your heart. _I'd always thought she'd said that because she didn't like Kate. But in hindsight, I should have taken her words more seriously.

My mother has often told me that my grandmother is not resting. There is unfinished business that needs to be settled before she can go. And my grandfather always says strange things that make it seem like he is still in communication with her. It's not uncommon to hear my grandfather say, _my Elizabeth is worried about you, son._

Our family was everything to Grandma Lizzie, and I can honestly believe that she won't rest until she is certain we are all happy and loved.

"Okay, so has he chosen a contractor yet?" I asked, shoveling food in my mouth. Man, I have missed my mother's cooking.

"Hmmm, he was meeting with someone today, Whitlock something or other. Apparently, they have firms in Texas and California, and they have just recently opened an office in Charleston."

"Charleston? That's a long way from here."

She nodded, "It is, but he seemed to be...excited? I'm not sure that is the right sentiment, but he had a good feeling about this one. He kept talking about bells and swans. I'm not sure what that meant. I hope he isn't planning on buying swans for the pond. Can you imagine?"

I laughed, "That is something Grandfather would do to make _you_ crazy."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

I had just walked out of the office after an extremely long day. My client, James Hollingsworth III, was arrested on drug charges earlier this week.

It seems that this is a regular occurrence, and his lawyers always seem to get him off on technicalities. The attorney that was originally handling this case had to leave the state due to a family emergency, and my 'new' status gave me the honor of representing this clown.

I intend to talk to my father about this tomorrow. He is guilty. The arresting office found cocaine and marijuana in his car and on his person. I'm not sure exactly how this guy expects me to have the charges dropped.

My cell phone chimed, and I answered it brusquely. "Edward Cullen."

"Edward, son," my Grandfather answered.

"Hello, Grandfather. My apologies, I am just leaving the office after a very difficult day."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, sir. I intend to talk to my father about it tomorrow. The case just feels like we are inviting bad business into our lives."

"I see," he said quietly. "Well, let me know if I can help."

"I will. Was there something you needed, Grandfather? Mom mentioned you were interviewing contractors."

"Oh, yes, as a matter of fact, and I'd like to take a trip to Charleston this weekend. I had a meeting with a firm called Whitlock Design today, and they have an office in Charleston. I'd like to see the operation, before I make a decision. Are you available this weekend? I'd like to get your opinion and I'd like you to look over the contracts."

"Of course, are we flying or driving?"

"Driving, definitely driving. Is six o'clock too early?"

"Not at all, I'll see you then."

I walked downstairs on Saturday morning to find Rosalie dressed and ready to go. She had three travel cups of coffee and a small canvas bag next to her.

"Hey, Rosie. You coming?"

"Is that okay? I don't want to intrude, but I haven't spent much time with you."

I walked over and hugged her, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I should have invited you along."

"It's okay. I know you are trying to get sorted, and after having been away it must be hard to adjust to checking in all of the time."

I smiled, "It is, but in a good way. Ready?"

She smiled brightly. "I made sandwiches and packed the blueberry muffins Mom last night."

The back door opened and my grandfather made his way over to us. "Rosalie, sweetheart, I'm so happy you are joining us."

She kissed his cheek and handed him one of the travel cups. "Hmmm, this is why she's my favorite."

I laughed, "Shall we go?"

The drive was...great. We joked, and laughed, and my grandfather told us stories from when he was young. Rosalie caught us up on her course load at UNC at Chapel Hill. She didn't want to move away from home for college, and it seems that UNC suits her perfectly.

Hearing her happily talk about her schooling and her friends makes me feel incredibly bad that I have been so caught up in my own drama this past year.

Grandfather had gotten quiet about halfway through the ride, and would nod his head randomly. But his excitement seemed to grow the closer we got, and by the time we reached Charleston, he was practically vibrating. I kept giving him funny looks, and he finally smacked the back of my head telling me to watch the road.

I parked the car just off of Broad Street. The Whitlock office was located just off of Queen and Logan. It was a busy area, full of historically marked homes. There was a house on Tradd Street that I always liked to walk by when I was a child.

"Ooh, can we go to that pub that Daddy used to take us to? Edward, remember when Daddy would take us and we thought we were so cool and grown up, sitting in the dining room near the bar," she laughed.

I joined her laughter. "Good idea, Rosie. We should walk through the market, pick up something for Mom. We used to do that too, remember?"

Rosalie had a lovely smile on her face. We had a great childhood. She linked her arm through mine, and our grandfather watched us with a smile.

"It's good to have you home, son."

I tipped my head to him, embarrassed.

"Here we are," my grandfather said, looking at the card in his hand. The door was glass, with a white wood frame. The name Whitlock Design was painted in black on a piece of whitewashed wood that hung from the inside of the door. Metal hanging wire secured the piece of wood from multiple angles; top, side, bottom. It looked very cool, like a piece of art.

I opened the door allowing Rosalie and my grandfather to enter before me.

"Mr. Masen, what a surprise," a lovely voice rang through the room.

"Isabelle, my dear," he answered, moving toward her. "I hope you don't mind us stopping by. I've made a decision and wanted to speak with you in person."

"Of course, you're welcome to stop by anytime, business or otherwise," she answered. Her voice was mesmerizing.

"You my dear are too kind to an old man." Was he flirting?

She snorted, and then laughed.

I was having a difficult time focusing. What is wrong with me?

"Isabelle, I'd like you to meet my grandchildren." Grandfather moved out of the way and gestured toward us, Rosalie still had her arm wrapped in mine.

"Edward and Rosalie Cullen, please meet Isabelle Swan-Whitlock," he said, with a smile. His blue eyes were on mine.

Rosalie loosened her hold and walked toward Isabelle, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, thank you." Then she turned to me.

I broke eye contact with my grandfather, and cleared my throat. "Hello, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Ms. Swan-Whitlock."

She took my hand, and a shock snapped between us.

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling her hand away. "It's nice to meet you," she was quiet, her eyes glued to mine.

"Edward, are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"What? Yes, yes. I'm fine," she frowned, and I felt my face getting warm.

"Please have a seat," Isabelle gestured toward an area decorated with plush sofas, a coffee table and a child's area filled with Legos and coloring books.

"This is nice," I said, taking in the rest of the office. The reception area looked like a living room. The calming colors, comfortable furniture, throw rugs over dark colored hardwood floors, made it inviting.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you. I like for people to feel comfortable when they come in. I just moved here from Los Angeles, and the atmosphere is so refreshing."

I was lost in her eyes again.

"Isabelle," my grandfather's voice rang out, and my eyes snapped over to him. "I have decided to give your firm my business. Edward and Rosalie will be helping with the overall project, which is why I brought them with me today. I was hoping you might have time to discuss a few details, create a tentative schedule."

Isabelle's face lit up, "Mr. Masen, thank you so much." She reached out and squeezed his hand. When her hand connected with his, she closed her eyes and her face became serene. She blushed, and her smile was just...breathtaking. "Thank you," she whispered.

My grandfather looked like the cat that caught the canary. I looked at Rosalie who looked just as confused as I did.

The door opened, causing a little bell to ring. We all turned toward the door to find a tall, dark-haired man walking toward us. He was smiling brightly, "Mr. Masen, how nice to see you. How are you?"

Wow, these people are very welcoming.

"Emmett, hello. I've just come to inform you that we've decided to hire your firm for the restoration project."

He whooped and threw a fist up in the air, causing me to laugh. He was like a little boy in his excitement.

My grandfather was laughing, he genuinely liked these people. I couldn't help but smile, and nod in agreement. I had just met them, and I found myself wanting to be in their company.

"Emmett McCarty," the man said reaching his hand out to me.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

He nodded with a smile and then turned to Rosalie. His cheeks blushed and his smile softened, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Rosalie," my sister was also blushing. Is this what I looked like when I met Isabelle earlier?

I chanced a look over at her, and she had a soft smile on her face. She nodded slightly, and then met my eyes. Her blush deepened and she looked at her feet. After a heartbeat, she glanced up at me through her lashes.

_Dear Lord_.

My grandfather laughed, and we all turned to look at him. "What do you say we all go out to lunch? Discuss the project a little and get to know one another? I have a feeling we are all going to be great friends."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Happy Saturday :). I hope you are all having a great weekend so far.  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I have not had much free time to respond this week. But I appreciated everyone of them. I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you had.

So I am thinking I will give out a teaser for every review I receive for this chapter...what do you think? See you next week :)


	8. What was that?

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Thank you SunflowerFran3759 for putting the word AND in it's place :)

* * *

_Isabelle:_

I can't believe...

It's not possible...

I've never met...

I took a deep breath and sank into the hot water, holding my breath for a moment before resurfacing.

I went over and over the conversation in my head. His wife, his _dead _wife, told him that I would come to his home? That _I_ would help his family?

I let my mind wander over the images I'd seen today.

I sat up straight in the bathtub, my mind finally catching up with what happened today.

I'd only seen images he _pushed _me. His wife, his daughter, his grandchildren, his home...I didn't see anything having to do with his future, only his past. How is that possible? I don't understand.

Emmett walked in right after Mr. Masen sprung his revelation on me, so I didn't get to find out what he meant. I didn't get to ask the questions that bombarded me.

Emmett chattered the entire way back to Charleston. He was really excited about this project, and kept talking about what he would do if we were granted the contract. I admit, I am excited about this house, really excited. But to be honest, I think I'm more intrigued by Mr. Masen.

I want to pick his brain and ask if he has a gift, and if so, is it carried through each generation of his family. I want to know how it works, and how is he able to _speak_ to his wife, _Elizabeth. _All of these thoughts running through my mind, nonstop. _Elizabeth._

His love for her is so beautiful. Will I ever be lucky enough to have that?

I take a deep breath and pull the plug out of the bathtub. I squeeze the excess water out of my hair before standing, and stepping out.

I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are bright with excitement, wonder. Mr. Masen triggered something inside of me. Something...I don't know. But I almost feel like my gift might not be so bad after all.

I've been staring at the plans for over an hour. Something is just...wrong. Some people are just weird, but I can't imagine they will be happy to have a triangular shaped bathroom when they realize how uncomfortable it will be. I mean, it's just...weird.

I close my eyes and think about the house we visited last week. Dark colors, light colored stone and marble floors, my nose twitched. A bedroom flashed behind my eyelids, ruby red with a swing hanging from the ceiling. My eyes pop open in surprise. Oh, these people are a little on the wild side. I look back down at the plans in front of me; I guess a triangular shaped bathroom isn't so weird after all.

I scrunch my nose.

The door chimes, and I look up to find a beautiful, blond woman about my age walk in. I smile and stand, ready to greet her. That is when I see Mr. Masen walk in behind her.

"Mr. Masen, what a surprise," I say, with a bright smile. I am glad to see him; maybe I can pick his brain.

"Isabelle, my dear," he kisses my cheek when he reaches me, "I hope you don't mind us stopping by. I've made a decision and wanted to speak with you in person."

"Of course, you're welcome to stop by anytime, business or otherwise," I answered, my eyes glancing at the people that walked in with him. I felt rude not addressing them.

"You my dear are too kind to an old man."

I snorted, awkwardly, and then laughed at myself, shaking my head.

"Isabelle, I'd like you to meet my grandchildren. Edward and Rosalie Cullen, please meet Isabelle Swan-Whitlock."

Mr. Masen's eyes were on his grandson, who I hadn't quite looked at yet. I turned my attention to the woman, Rosalie, and smiled.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," she said, quietly. Her voice was soft but soothing. I braced myself for her touch, not sure what I would see, if anything. But there it was; a bright flash, and laughter, but no solid images. Fuzzy, everything was fuzzy, and out of focus. I could make out her silhouette, but nothing more. What an interesting family.

"Likewise, thank you," I answered with a smile before turning toward Mr. Masen's grandson, Edward.

He cleared his throat, and gave me a tight smile. "Hello, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Ms. Swan-Whitlock."

I swayed a little. His eyes are the most beautiful, green. Not too light, not the color of cut grass, but just in the middle. I was frozen.

I took his outstretched hand, and a shock snapped between us, making me gasp, "Oh!" I pulled my hand away, but my eyes were still on his. "It's nice to meet you."

"Edward, are you okay?" Rosalie asked, snapping me out of my trance. God, I'm so weird.

"What? Yes, yes. I'm fine," he said, quickly, making me curious.

I gathered myself together quickly, taking a deep breath and inviting them to sit down. Edward was looking around the office space and commented that it was nice.

This made me smile. Emmett thought I was nuts for doing this, making it look like a living room. But I knew it would make a difference, it would make people feel welcome, and it would help them trust us. "Thank you," I finally answered. "I like for people to feel comfortable when they come in. I just moved here from Los Angeles, and the atmosphere is so refreshing."

When I looked back over at him, his green eyes were on me.

"Isabelle," Mr. Masen said loudly, and I snapped my eyes over to him. He had a sneaky, knowing smirk on his face, and I wasn't sure what that meant. "I have decided to give your firm my business. Edward and Rosalie," his head tilted slightly toward his grandchildren, "will be helping with the overall project, which is why I brought them with me today. I was hoping you might have time to discuss a few details, create a tentative schedule."

"Mr. Masen, thank you so much," I'm sure my smile was ridiculously big. I reached out and touched his hand, and I was immediately flooded with the beautiful, smiling face of Elizabeth Masen.

The images flew, like a picture book. Her smiling face angling slightly in each image until her eyes were looking in Edward's direction. I felt my face heat, and I couldn't contain my smile. "Thank you," I whispered. Was she leading me? Or was Mr. Masen?

Embarrassed, I opened my eyes. I quickly looked over at Rosalie and Edward, who had confused looks on their faces.

Just as I was about to apologize for being weird, the door opened and Emmett's hulking form entered.

"Mr. Masen," his voice rang through the room, loudly. "How nice to see you. How are you?"

Emmett was smiling and his hand was extended to Mr. Masen, who laughed.

"Emmett, hello," Mr. Masen said, shaking Emmett's hand. "I've just come to inform you that we've decided to hire your firm for the restoration project."

Emmett whooped loudly, throwing his fist in the air. It was his happy dance; I saw this display at least twice a day.

I was laughing at his antics, as was Mr. Masen. I looked over at Edward and Rosalie. Edward was smiling softly, and nodding. He looked like he had come to some kind of decision in his mind. Rosalie was blushing, shyly, and I tilted my head and looked between her and Emmett.

Emmett reached his hand out to Edward, "Emmett McCarty."

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

Emmett smiled brightly, and then turned toward Rosalie. His features softened as he took her in. With a blush and an easy smile he said hello.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie."

I was flooded with images of the two of them. Laughing, dancing, in costumes, hugging, leaning toward each other in conversation, holding hands, his hands on her face as he kissed her...they went on and on, and I couldn't help but smile. My big brother had found his _one._

Edward looked in my direction, and I could feel the heat in my face. I looked down at my feet, but chanced a glance up at him. His eyes widened, and he got a far-off look on his face. I turned away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

I turned away from Edward when Mr. Masen chuckled.

"What do you say we all go out to lunch? Discuss the project a little and get to know one another? I have a feeling we are all going to be great friends."

* * *

The week passed quickly, and I couldn't get the image of Edward Cullen out of my head. His messy brown hair, green eyes, and soft smile, were all I could think about.

Emmett has been in an especially good mood all week. He has been constantly whistling, singing, and greeting anyone within five feet of him.

"Emmett, haven't you ever heard of the three-foot rule? Stop invading people's space."

"What? People love me!"

I shook my head and laughed. A woman looked at me uncertainly, and I smiled softly, tapping Emmett's arm. "He's special," I whispered.

She nodded, and smiled, offering Emmett a wave. I laughed as she walked away and Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "That was not nice, Bellmarie."

Uh oh, nothing, and I mean nothing good, comes with the use of the name Bellmarie.

I tried to move away, but Emmett was quicker. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to run down the street.

"Ah! Emmett!" I screamed. But he was laughing, and I could feel the vibrations in his back. "I'm sorry!"

He just continued to run and the blood was rushing to my head. And I smiled, remember Emmett's one weakness. "I'm going to throw up!"

Emmett stopped quickly and put me on my feet, and moved away from me quickly. I bent at the waist, putting my hands on my knees. When I felt balanced again, I looked up at Emmett and smiled, then took off running.

"Bella!" he yelled, laughing. When he caught up to me, he wrapped me in a headlock and messed up my hair.

I hit his side, and tried to fix my hair and continued on our walk. We sat on one of the swinging benches and pulled our sandwiches out of my bag. We were at Waterfront Park, enjoying the sunshine. It was chilly, but not too bad. I tightened my sweater around me, and took in the sights and smells. Beautiful. I don't feel like I'm missing L.A at all. I have sunshine, and water, and family. I looked up at Emmett and smiled.

And I've made some new friends. Mr. Masen has called me at least once a day since our meeting this past weekend. And I've even spoken to Rosalie a couple of times. She really is a nice person, a genuinely nice person, and she's perfect for Emmett. She may just be the one to soothe his soul.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said, between bites.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He swallowed a few times and then took a deep breath.

"I hate to ask you this..." he trailed off. "Never mind." He shook his head.

I touched his arm, and he glanced at me quickly. His eyes were troubled, dark.

"What is it Emmett?"

"It's just that after Angela, I haven't been too welcoming towards women, you know? I don't want my heart to get broken again. But..." I understood now.

"Rosalie?"

He nodded, "I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt her, either. I was going to ask if you saw anything, with Rosalie and me. But it isn't fair of me to ask you that. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I feel like an asshole."

"Hey," he was beating himself up. Emmett and my family never, _never, _asked me questions like that. He finally looked at me and my heart broke. He looked so scared and vulnerable, and sad. I scooted closer to him and hugged him as tightly as I could while sitting sideways on a bench. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, resting his head on top of mine. "It will work out. If you try, it will work out. That's all I can say."

I felt him stiffen, and then both of his arms were wrapped around me. "Thanks, Bella."

I smiled. At least one of us will be happy.

* * *

We rented a furnished apartment in Chapel Hill, NC. Emmett and I were going to stay here a couple of days, and then we would switch off between Charleston and Chapel Hill. It would be tiring, no doubt, but the reward of renovating The Masen Estate will be worth it. And if we gain good friends, that would make it even better.

I hope we do. I miss having Angela around, but Emmett is family. There was never a choice of whose side I would pick.

We were on our way to do a detailed walk through. We would photograph and document every room. List what repairs were needed, what Mr. Masen's expectations were, and exactly what would need to be completely removed and replaced...it would be a daunting task. But my excitement was through the roof.

This is what I lived for. It is so easy to get completely immersed in the house, the project.

I took out my iPad, leaving everything else in the car. Emmett and I made our way to the front door, and Charlotte was there to greet us.

"Hello, Isabelle, Emmett," she smiled, brightly. I wanted to correct her and tell her my name is Isabella, but I felt it would be rude. So I just smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Mr. Masen and Rosalie are on their way. He asked that you get started, they won't be too long."

"Great, thank you," I answered.

"Ready?" I asked Emmett, with a huge smile on my face.

He rubbed his hands together, "Let's do this." He pulled the pen from behind his ear and the folded notebook from his back pocket.

Here we go.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you had a great week. Thanks so much for throwing over the 100 review mark. I'm giving you all virtual hugs.

I hope you like this one. Please drop me a line and let me know. I may be inclined to send you a little teaser. :)

Take care and enjoy the weekend!


	9. Memory Lane

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thank you, thank you SunflowerFran for making this look good._

* * *

_Edward_

"Carlisle," I said, exasperated. " Look at his case file. I know you always believe the best in people, but this?" I shook my head. I had only been here a few days and this was the first case I've been assigned since starting work at my father's office. I knew he wouldn't be happy that I was in here complaining about it, but it needs to be done.

My father sat in his chair with an air of authority. One leg crossed over the other, an elbow resting on the arm of his chair, head tilted, and strong determination on his face. He refused to believe a lawyer in his firm would be any less than honorable.

But I would not back down on this. There is no way I will allow some low-life, conniving drug dealer, to make me question my career and my morals. And I refuse to let an attorney at this firm sully my father's, _my_ _family's, _name.

My father maintained eye contact with me, and whatever he saw made him pull the file from his desk. He calmly flipped from page to page, scanning, reading. His eyes moving quickly across the page, and then his fingers started trailing the words. He frowned, and flipped another page, skimming the words until his eyes narrowed.

His blue eyes met mine, and he gave me a quick nod. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well, the client's father has a meeting with us this afternoon. I think we should be upfront and advise him that we cannot represent his son."

"You do realize that Mr. Hollingworth, II, is a powerful man. His money and influence can create problems for us."

I tilted my head and looked at my father. He has been an attorney for more than thirty years. His reputation in the community is impeccable. Our family name, Masen, has even more influence than the name Cullen. Our family is a staple in this city.

Hollingsworth is new money; pushy, arrogant, and expectant. They may be able to ruffle a few feathers, but damage our name, our reputation? I don't think so.

"Perhaps," I answered. "But our family has been in this community a long time. If you turn him away, I'm fairly confident no one will think twice about a man running his mouth, when they find out his son is dealing drugs to their children."

My father raised an eyebrow at me. "All right, you're okay handling this meeting?"

"Sure," I let out a long breath. "You might want to have security on call, just in case."

My father nodded and picked up the phone.

* * *

The wind was blowing something fierce outside. I sat in the covered patio of my parent's home with a tumbler of vodka and watched the trees sway in the wind.

I couldn't hear the wind, but the sway of the trees, and the movement of the clouds was helping to soothe my frazzled nerves.

Mr. Hollingsworth the second was not happy that we were refusing to represent his son. He yelled and threw empty threats at us; before he collapsed in his seat and began pleading with me. He knew his son had a problem, but he was having a difficult time making him accountable for his actions.

I apologized and explained that our firm had already gone above and beyond to help him, and there was nothing more we could do.

The man gathered himself, smoothed his tie and lapels, and shook my hand, before making his way out of our office.

The entire scene had set me on edge for some reason. Mr. Hollingsworth II was not in control, and could not reign in his son James. It's that light bulb moment in your life when things click into place.

I'd had one of those moments, recently, and it hit too close to home. Breaking down in my apartment in New York, with my grandfather's hand on my head, it finally hit me that Kate wasn't coming back; I couldn't fix her, help her, love her the way she needed me to. _The way I wanted to._

I had been holding out hope that the woman I fell in love with would come home to me. That the woman I proposed to would open the front door with a smile meant only for me. I wanted to feel her warmth in our bed. I missed her scent, her voice, her love. I missed her love most of all. I liked knowing that she needed me, that she craved me as I craved her.

My eyes blurred and I closed them, not allowing the moisture to escape. My throat was tight, and I swallowed several times to loosen it, to get past the growing emotion.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the ceiling for a few moments. This has to get easier, right? This despair...I just wish she had let me take care of her. We could have taken care of one another. I could have cried with her, we could have had some closure. We could have tried again.

The tears streamed down the side of my face, I couldn't stop them.

I felt small arms wrap around my shoulders, and I let myself cry.

* * *

The Masen Estate was my favorite place growing up. There were so many areas to hide, and my grandparents never had a place that was off limits.

I used to go into my mother's old bedroom and listen to her records. Some of them made me laugh, while others had me humming along with the melody. Grandma Lizzie never let anyone take my mother's room apart. It still looks exactly as it did the day she left for college. My grandfather kept it that way, probably for my grandmother's sake. He misses her deeply.

As I walked around the house, I could see that it was fraying at the edges. A little less shiny than it had been, a little sadder now that my grandmother was gone. But it also felt as if the house was finished with the mourning process, and was ready to be revived. It was strange how an inanimate object can seem to feel that way.

My grandfather was still living in the guest house on my parents' property, but he had been making daily visits here. Spending time getting things ready, having furniture sent out for re-upholstering, ordering replacement fixtures. I'm not sure what kicked him into gear, but it seems that he has been 'talking' to Grandma Lizzie more often than not.

I walked out of the back door to take a look at the grounds, and my eyes popped open in surprise. It was a mess. We definitely needed a landscape architect. I pulled out my phone and made a note in my memo application. I'd been making a list of questions to ask since my grandfather suggested that Rosalie and I help with the project. Whenever Rose would text me something, I'd add it to our list.

Our love for this house is great, and we want it to be perfect when it's done.

I heard the front door open and Charlotte's voice echoed through the house.

"Hello, Isabelle, Emmett."

I straightened up a bit, Isabelle's brown eyes flashing in my memory.

"Mr. Masen and Rosalie are on their way. He asked that you get started, they won't be too long."

"Great, thank you," Isabelle answered. She sounded happy, excited.

I heard a loud clap and then Emmett's voice rang out, "Let's do this."

I chuckled and made my way into the living room.

Isabelle turned toward the sound of my footsteps. "Edward," she whispered.

I felt heat on my face and smiled. "Hello, Isabelle."

"Hey, Edward, I didn't realize you were here," Emmett called out, clapping his hand roughly on my back.

"Emmett, nice to see you, I've been walking around the grounds. Uh," I pointed toward the window. "Does your firm do landscape architecture, as well? I didn't realize that the grounds were in such a sad state."

Emmett gave me a megawatt smile, his dimples proudly making their presence known. "Why yes, we do, and I was actually going to ask about that today. It wasn't part of the original bid so; I was going to work my magic on Mr. Masen."

I laughed, "Well, do you have plans drawn up already? We can walk the grounds later in the week and see what we come up with."

"That sounds awesome. Thanks, man."

I nodded, and smiled. How is he so happy all of the time? I hope it rubs off on me a little.

I turned to see Isabelle frowning at me. I straightened slightly, and looked over at Emmett quickly before turning back toward her.

"Is everything all right?" I asked, a little concerned I may have somehow offended her.

Her eyes widened, "yes, no, I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure something out."

"About me?"

"Yes, no! I mean," she covered her face with her hands and Emmett laughed out loud.

"Bella here is special."

She smiled and then punched him in the stomach. "Oh, nice one, Bella."

She shook her head and smiled, before turning back to me. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're both pretty entertaining."

She blushed, and cleared her throat. I'm pretty sure the smile on my face was getting creepy, but I couldn't help but feel happy around her, around them. They had something, I'm not sure what, but I just felt better when they were around.

"So..." Isabelle said, drawing out the word. "I think we should start upstairs and work our way down. What do you think?"

Her eyes bounced from Emmett to me. I nodded and Emmett just started walking toward the stairs.

She had a pen and her iPad, and a blank document on her screen. She snapped a picture, then made some notes.

"What are you using to take notes?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

She smiled, "It's just a journal application. I can take pictures and add notes, and then import it onto my computer. I like having the pictures when I go back over everything."

"I made some notes, also." I showed her the list I had on my phone and she took a picture of it, and then laughed.

"We'll check them off as we go, yeah?"

I smiled, "Okay."

The rest of the morning was spent watching Isabelle and Emmett walk through the house. They were in the zone. I honestly don't think they even remembered I was with them. But it was fascinating listening to them talk and hearing them reference the history of the house, the original blueprints, how they could repair things and keep the integrity of the original materials.

It made me look at the house a little differently. As though it was a patient that just needed some TLC, and a little medicine to get back to normal.

I felt something knock into me and I instinctively reached my hands out. Isabelle was in my arms and her eyes were staring into mine. She looked confused, and scared.

"I'm..." I was going to say sorry, but do I need to apologize? "Are you okay?" I asked instead.

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I forgot you were here."

Chuckling, I nodded. "I kind of figured that. You and Emmett seemed to be in your own world."

"That happens when we get consumed by the project." She looked around the room with a smile. "But this time, it is the excitement of this house, this project. It's amazing. There so much history, and so many people who love it just the way it is. It's..." she shook her head, and looked up at me. "It's important. I don't know why, but it is. We have to get this right."

I frowned, trying to gauge her words. Just as I opened my mouth to ask her to elaborate, my grandfather's voice rang out.

"Hello, how is it going? Nothing too serious I hope."

He leaned in to kiss Isabelle's cheek, and then clapped my shoulder.

"We brought lunch. Mom made fried chicken and potato salad," Rosalie said, as she walked into the room.

Everyone moved toward the door, but I just stood there. I felt different somehow. Just that small bit of conversation with Isabelle had done something to me.

I would be an idiot to deny that I was attracted to her, intrigued even. But am I ready for that? I've been with, _had been_, with Kate for so long; through our senior year of high school, college, law school. I don't quite know what to do with myself now. She was my other half, any decision I made was discussed with her.

This last year, I've just been on auto pilot. But Kate was always in the background. Any decision I made, was with Kate in mind; except moving home. Moving back seems to have changed everything.

"Edward?" I turned toward the door. Isabelle stood there with a nervous look on her face. "Are you okay?"

I looked at my feet, my lips pressed together tightly. Am I okay? "I don't know," I answered, my head tilted in her direction.

She nodded, "I know the feeling." It was a whisper that I don't think was intended for me to hear.

I want to know her. I want to know why she would say that. How does she know this feeling? Did someone hurt her? Did she lose someone, too?

"Isabelle," I started, but she cut me off.

"You know," she smiled, "my name is Isabella, Bella. I'm not sure why everyone keeps calling me Isabelle."

I laughed. "Oh, well, my grandfather is telling everyone your name is Isabelle. I don't think you'll be able to escape it now."

"I am starting to see that," she touched my arm, and that electric spark snapped between us again. Her head tilted and her grip tightened on my arm. "What's happening?"

I shook my head, _I don't know._

_Isabelle_

His sister walked into the room, her face tight with worry. I excused myself as they talked quietly near the window.

I fell against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

I touched him...I _touched him_, and nothing. No images, no flashes, not even a blurry glow. How is that possible? And how did I not notice this before?

I can't _see _him.

A slow smile stretched across my face.

_I can't see him._

Rosalie projects blurry images, Mr. Masen pushes the images he wants me to see, and Edward shows me _nothing_.

My thoughts are completely jumbled, but the predominant thought in my head right now is how strange it is to not know anything about them; Who they were or who they will be, who they'll marry, if they'll be happy...I'll actually get to know them like a normal person, and be surprised when things happen.

My mind drifts to Alex; we started out happy and I was devastated when I realized I couldn't keep him. But I saw it coming, I knew he would leave eventually, but I was selfish and hoped he would choose me instead.

And in this moment I realize that it wasn't so much Alex that triggered the sadness within me, it was the idea that no one would ever _choose _me. That no one would want me enough to flip the images that I already saw. I was jaded because I could always see the outcome; I always knew they would choose someone else.

But what if I can't see his choice? Can I open myself up enough for him to see the real me? The girl that loves her family, and books and art, photography, and old homes. The girl that's had her heart broken over and over again, but kept enough of it hidden away hoping to someday find her true love.

Steps sound on the stairs and I look up to find bright, green eyes looking into mine.

Am I willing to take the chance?

* * *

a/n: Hi everyone! Happy Saturday! I hope your weekends have been lovely so far. :) Thank you so very much for the reviews last chapter. I loved them all. Please let me know your thoughts on this one.

***I will be on vacation this coming week, leaving on Thursday night so I won't be able to post on Saturday, but I will post as soon as possible when I get back into town. See you soon! Thanks again for the feedback. :)


	10. A Swan in the Military

_Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
_

_Many thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for making this pretty. _

_And thanks and high fives to RobAttacks for the amazing review on Fan Fiction Friday._

* * *

_Isabelle_

"Yes, Mom...I know, Mom...Ugh, enough. I get it."

"Isabella, don't get testy with me. I am worried about you and for the first time in forever, you aren't just around the corner from us."

"I'm sorry."

We were quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart. Your grandmother's life wasn't easy, and I worry that you will start to close yourself off."

I didn't speak for a second or two. My Grandma Marie did have a difficult time. Every man she ever loved left her for someone or something else, and she eventually cut herself off from love. But I firmly believe she just hadn't met her 'one'. While I may be bitter about the ending of my previous relationships, I do believe there is a 'someone' out there for everyone. It's up to us, _me, _to open ourselves up to it.

"Mom, I know. But you don't have to worry. My heart is a little bruised and battered right now, but I will get past it." I smiled, "I really like it here. Everyone we've met so far has been really nice, and I can't believe I forgot how sexy a southern accent can be."

My mom was completely quiet on the other side of the phone, but my smile was bright with mischief.

Just as I was about to speak, Mom snorted, then broke out into laughter. "Oh baby, leave it to you to say something like that. You truly are my daughter."

"That's an understatement. At least I can hold my tongue in front of strangers."

She laughed again; "Oh my, you'll never believe what I said at dinner the other night..." my mom went on and on. We giggled at the silly things she'd done since I've been gone.

Talking and laughing with my mother was just what I needed.

* * *

I was bundled up in a scarf, wool coat, beanie and gloves. The air was bone chilling and the gray, rainy sky made it feel ominous.

It had been a long day. I hadn't seen or heard from the Masens since our walkthrough last week. It made me a bit anxious that I hadn't heard from anyone, but I'm pretty sure the primary reason for my anxiety is due to Edward Cullen.

His sister, Rosalie, didn't leave his side for the rest of the afternoon, the day of the walkthrough. She seemed to be worried about him and I wonder what had happened, and why she was so concerned. What would make her worry so much that she felt the need to keep a watchful eye on him?

Brutal wind whipped through the street, making me pause and slip into the store I was about to pass.

As I watched the water and wind swirl outside, I wondered how I would get home. I am not sure it's a good idea to drive in this; maybe I should just call Emmett. I wonder how far away he is.

"Excuse me," a deep voice called out behind me. I turned quickly with an apology already on my tongue. But the man that stood before me, halted the words in my throat, and my eyes suddenly watered.

"_Renee?" _He whispered.

The name SWAN, was written in big, bold letters on the front of his uniform.

I couldn't speak, and I felt lightheaded as I shook my head

_No..._

_Renee? _

Images fluttered...my mother; the exact image of me with blue eyes; the man in front of me in a blue suit, young and smiling.

Dancing...

Laughing...

Embracing...

My hand moved away from me in search of something to steady myself. I knocked over a bunch of items on the table next to me, the crash snapping my attention away from the tall, brown haired man.

"Oh...I'm so sorry! I...I...," I couldn't find words.

The door opened behind me, and the cold wind swept through the entryway causing the mess I'd made to scatter across the floor.

"Isabelle! Are you okay?"

Edward.

I closed my eyes. His voice brought me a calmness that was unexpected.

His hand wrapped around my waist and he turned me toward him. I could feel him guiding me away from the door.

"Bella?" He whispered. "It's okay," he took my hand and rested it over my heart. "Feel that, take a breath, sweetheart."

I rested my forehead on his chest and felt his heart beat, slow and steady.

Calm...

My breaths slowed and the lightheadedness was going away. I could hear the hum of Edward's voice as he spoke to the man behind me.

It can't be. How can he be here, of all places? He called me Renee.

"Isabelle," Edward started, but the door opened again, the cold causing a chill to run through my body.

"Edward? What's going on?" Emmett's voice boomed through the shop. My ears were ringing and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

Swan.

A military uniform...

We have the same eyes.

My fingers gripped Edward tightly. "Let's go outside for some fresh air, okay?"

I nodded but wouldn't move my forehead away from his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he led me toward the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The man called out.

"No, you wait a minute. Who the hell are you?" Emmett said angrily, just as the door opened and we stepped outside.

I felt Edward guiding me to sit, and I finally pulled away from him. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder tightly, the other hand rubbed up and down my arm slowly; soothing me. I felt my nerves settle as I breathed in Edward's scent.

The cold air and the drizzle of the rain made me shiver, and curl myself more tightly into Edward's arms.

Was he my father? I'd never seen a picture of him. My mother told me his name was Charlie Swan...but could that really be him. What am I supposed to say to him? Why is he here in South Carolina?

My mother met him at a restaurant, through a friend of a friend. He was on a thirty day leave from the Army, and they spent the entire time together. My mother said she never spoke to him again after he left; he was headed for a twelve month tour overseas. They agreed to keep in touch, but she said she never received a letter or any kind of correspondence from him. Emails and cell phones were not available like they are now.

Eight weeks later, when she found out she was pregnant, she was devastated that she didn't know how to reach him. His friends didn't have his address and from what she learned about him during their short time together, he was reserved and kept to himself.

She met Phil when she was six months pregnant. She had been interviewing pediatricians, trying to find a good doctor for me. As she made her way out of the office, a two year old boy with honey, blond hair stopped her to say hello and then threw up all over her shoes.

She and Phil have been together ever since. And I ended up with a hyphenated last name, Swan-Whitlock.

I pulled my cell phone from my coat pocket and removed my glove. I stared at the contact list for a long moment wondering what I was going to say. I hit the button and the call was answered on the second ring.

"Bella, hi, how are you, honey?"

I swallowed thickly, "Mom, I just ran into someone with the last name Swan."

Her breath caught in her throat, and I heard a quiet sob come over the line. "We are on our way. I'll call you back with the flight details, okay? Bella?"

Edward took my phone from me when my hand dropped it, and I heard him say a few words before he pulled me up from the bench. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. _What happens now?_

"Let's get you home, sweetheart. Your parents will be here soon, but you need to get warm, okay?"

I simply nodded. I felt like I was in shock. What would happen when my mother and father got here?

_My father._

The word dropped like a brick in my stomach. How would this affect Phil? He's the only dad I've ever known.

"Emmett?" Edward called out. "Did you get his information; her parents are flying out tonight."

"Yeah, I got it, and I gave him my phone number. Are you staying in town tonight, Edward? The weather doesn't seem to be letting up."

"Yes, I was going to get a room at one of the nearby hotels."

"No, Edward. You can stay with us, we have the space. Please," I said, quietly. I couldn't bear to be away from him right now. His touch was keeping me together; holding the building anxiety at bay.

"I don't want to impose..." he started.

"No way, man, let's grab your bag and we'll ride together."

* * *

The ride to our house was mostly quiet. I was completely lost in my thoughts, but Edward and Emmett's conversation would filter in here and there.

The pieces I heard were about sports and the renovations on the house. We were bidding contractors for materials and labor. It was a long process but would be exciting when we get underway.

While my mind kept flashing to the man that I ran into today, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I don't know how he found me in that store, or why he was in town, but his presence comforted me. His touch is like a soft, warm, blanket wrapping around me; assuring me that I'm safe.

I've never had that feeling from anyone I've dated, not even from long, lost friends. My family's love is like a balm for my soul, but Edward...I don't know how to explain it. It was almost all encompassing, like I would never be able to break away from him; and I didn't want to.

Emmett rolled down his window and punched in the code for the gate.

Edward whistled as we rounded the long driveway and stopped in front of the garage door. "You guys are really all by yourselves out here, huh?"

Emmett glanced at me in the mirror and nodded. "I can't believe I actually considered letting you stay here by yourself Bella."

I smiled and got out of the car once we were safely in the garage, away from the wind and rain. We walked into the house and I looked up at Edward, "I'll show you to one of the guest rooms so you can put your bag down and freshen up."

He nodded and smiled, "thank you, for inviting me to stay here."

I shrugged and led the way down the hall. As we reached the stairs, I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back and a shiver ran up my spine. I wish I knew what that was, what it meant. I felt his fingers flex against me, I wonder if he felt it too. I was too scared to look back at him to find out.

I took a deep breath and stopped in front of the open door across the hall from my bedroom.

I gestured for him to enter and he walked in slowly, his eyes moving across the room. He set his bag down on the bench at the end of the bed and walked toward the sliding doors. A flash of lightening lit the sky, illuminating the lake outside.

"Wow," he whispered, and then turned to me with a smile. "That was really cool."

I shook my head. "If you say so, storms scare me. I always close the curtains and bundle up under the covers."

"What?" he laughed. "You just need someone to explain its beauty to you."

I tilted my head and looked at him, curious about his statement. Was he offering? Or was it just a random comment?

His eyes caught mine in the glass, and we both held steady; neither of us moving, or willing to break this spell.

Emmett's heavy feet were running up the stairs. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Watching the lightening," Edward said, his eyes stayed on mine a second more before turning to look at Emmett. He had a bright, beautiful smile on his face. "It looks amazing from here."

"It's cool, right? Bella here is a big chicken; she never watches the show with me."

"Hmmm," Edward said, quietly. "We'll have to fix that."

"Good luck, man. We grew up in Texas and the storms are epic there. Jasper and I could never get this one to loosen up."

"Alright, I'm going to go before the Bella-bashing starts. I'll be downstairs in a few."

Emmett laughed and then joined Edward at the window. I watched them for a minute, as they joked around. They were already friends. I smiled, before turning and stepping into my room.

I sat on the bed and slipped off my boots, wiggling my toes around. My feet were tired, I was tired. I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. This is too much for my brain to handle right now. I looked around the room, and decided not to change; my leggings and oversized sweater were fine. I grabbed a pair of wool socks, exchanging them for the thin socks I'd worn today.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Ugh, I'm a mess. I washed my face quickly and brushed through my hair before pulling some chopsticks from basket on the counter and securing my hair.

What am I going to do to keep myself busy while we wait for my parents?

"Bellmarie!" Emmett yelled. "I'm hungry, are you going to cook?"

I laughed and walked out of my room, taking to the stairs cautiously; literally, one at a time.

"Seriously? I'm dying here and you are playing games."

"What are you talking about? I'm being careful; I'd hate to take a spill down the stairs."

He watched me with narrowed eyes as I continued moving extra slowly, and then stopped to adjust each of my socks, removed the chopsticks from my hair and then put them back in. When I finally got to the bottom, Emmett lifted me off of the step and threw me over his shoulder, making the chopsticks fall out.

"All right, woman. Start cooking!" He yelled and dumped me on the island.

I grabbed my head, trying to steady the rush that hit me at the quick movement. As I looked up, ready to give Emmett a smart ass remark, I caught Edward's face. It was a mixture between horrified and amused; I don't even know how to describe it, but it made me laugh out loud.

Emmett pulled his head out of the fridge. "What? What'd I miss?" I pointed at Edward who was trying to compose himself, but Emmett chuckled. "What are we having for dinner, Bella? The fridge is fully stocked."

"What do you feel like eating, Edward?" I jumped off the island and walked toward the pantry.

"Why does he get to pick?" Emmett stood tall, pouting at me.

"He's our guest, you big baby. Act your age for once and remember the manners my momma gave you."

"What momma don't see..." he started.

"Don't finish that sentence, Emmett."

"Come on, Ed. Pick something already, my stomach is folding in on itself."

"You're such a drama queen."

"Shut up." Emmett whined, "Edward!"

I looked over at Edward who was now sitting at the island chuckling.

"See, even Edward is laughing at you. You're being ridiculous," I turned on the light. "Fried chicken? Fajitas?"

"Fajitas!" Emmett yelled. "Ariba, ariba! Por favor, Eduardo. Bella makes the best fajitas."

"That sounds good," Edward shrugged, and smiled.

"Yes!" Emmett jumped and walked over to give Edward a fist bump. "Need me to help, Bells?"

"No. Go away. You're getting on my nerves."

Emmett laughed and then came over to kiss my cheek, "you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded and smiled.

"All right, I'm gonna grab a shower. Be back in a few."

It was really quiet, until Edward's laughter rang throughout the kitchen.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are like a comedy show."

I rolled my eyes. "Wait until Jasper gets here. The two of them together are ridiculous. And I always end up in the middle."

"Can I help?"

"You cook?" I ask, surprised.

He laughs, "yes. I cook. I was actually..." he trailed off and a deep sadness flashed in his eyes.

"Hey," I reached out and touched his hand, trying to ignore the spark. My stomach flipped at what could have happened to make him so sad. "I'm a good listener." He just looked at me with a sad smile.

I put a cutting board in front of him, along with some red and green bell peppers, onions, and tomatoes.

He walked around the island to wash his hands, and then moved back toward me. We stood shoulder to shoulder; he started chopping the vegetables, as I worked on seasoning the chicken and heating the grill.

"I met Kate in high school, eight years ago..." he spoke quietly, methodically; the tenor of his voice in sync with the cut of the knife.

He spoke about her as if she was a melody, a song being played on a piano. Soft and light in the beginning, sweet words of love, excitement and happiness; before it dipped into a sad moan, speaking of loss and mourning and heartbreak. And then it was an angry yell, asking why, demanding answers before it transitioned into acceptance. His voice steady and calm as he spoke of his family, and coming home, and feeling like there was something here for him, but he was too scared to open himself up to it.

By this time, Edward and I were sitting at the island with two glasses of wine. The fajitas were simmering in the pan, along with a pot of rice and tortillas that sat forgotten on the counter.

My heart broke for him, and for her. I cannot imagine how she felt or what was going through her head. I can't imagine losing something so precious. But I also can't imagine why she would let this wonderful man slip through her fingers. How could she not see that he was there to help her? Was she so caught up in her grief that she simply didn't think of him?

Emmett's voice boomed through the quiet room, "Is the food ready?"

And my thoughts drifted as I wondered, _what happens if she comes back?_

* * *

_a/n: Hello! Happy Saturday. I hope you like this one. I invited Charlie into the story...let's see how it plays out. :)Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. You guys are great and I am so happy that you are enjoying the flow so far.I received an amazing email this week from AllyVera at Rob Attacks. She reviewed this little story for Fan Fiction Fridays. I may have done a little clapping and dancing when I read it yesterday. Thanks so much to the Rob Attacks team for including me in Friday's post. Everyone should check out the site, robattack-wordpress-com/ 2013 /02 /22/ new-to-you-fics / Replace the - with a . and remove the extra spaces. There are some great recs on there and some pretty nice pics of Rob...if you need more incentive.  
_

_Thanks again everyone! I will stop talking now. And teasers for those of you who review - it seems like a great bribe. ;)_

_Take care and have a great week._


	11. Weightless

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for being super awesome and editing this for me._

* * *

_Edward:_

I can't believe I told Isabelle, _Bella, _about Kate. I mean...shit - _I told her about Kate_. And not just our story, I told her everything.

When Isabelle's parents got here about an hour ago, there were polite introductions, and I swiftly excused myself. I don't know their story, but it seems that the man we saw in that store earlier is related to Isabelle somehow. The name on his uniform read Swan; I did notice that much. But I was more concerned with Isabelle. She seemed really shaken up and it took quite a bit to calm her down. She seemed a little better once we got to the house, but I could tell she was still uneasy.

Emmett truly cares about her. I thought there may have been more between the two of them, but seeing the way they interact and their lack of filter with one another, it's clear that they are simply friends; actually, more like siblings.

He was able to distract her with teasing and then by asking her to make dinner. It was quite amusing until she asked me if I could cook. The melancholy immediately wrapped around me and I couldn't hide it from her. She was gentle when she spoke to me; it's like she understood that I needed to let it out, but she would never push. She simply said, _I'm a good listener, _and left it in my hands. She gave me the choice.

And the entire story just unfolded; I didn't hold anything back. She knows more than my family will ever know. And I know I can trust her. I hardly know this woman but I just have this gut feeling that she's a good person.

I can't deny that I feel a pull toward her. I feel like something is guiding me toward her, and honestly, I don't feel the need to fight it; not anymore.

Kate owned the last eight years of my life, I can't deny that. My world started and ended with her; and regardless of what was happening in our lives, I would never have turned my back on her. I would never have even considered betraying her or our relationship. But the past two years have shown me that sometimes those decisions are out of our hands. Life deals us cards and the outcome of the game depends on the hand we play.

My talk with Isabelle opened my eyes to a few things. I tolerated a lot of things because I loved Kate. She drank excessively when we went out, I'd helped her nurse many hangovers during our time together. She was a selfish person; she was always worried about her image. What would people think if she did this or that, she hardly ever asked my opinion – even if it would directly affect me. It was as if, she was the sun and I rotated around her. She was never quite 'cool' enough for me to get too close.

Was that what my grandmother had seen? Is that why she knew I'd get my heart broken?

After one to many late nights taking care of Kate, I'd gone to a counselor and asked what I could do for her; how could I help ease her pain? The counselor told me there was nothing I could do, except urge Kate to seek counseling; which she refused. The year after the miscarriage I just accepted that I had to be the one to care for her; to be whatever she needed me to be. I had always assumed that she would snap out of it, and then we would be okay; not perfect, but okay.

And then the bar happened. _Katie, _he'd called her. Why didn't I see that she had a problem? How could I not have known what was going on?

And then she just disappeared.

Of course I was worried about her; where was she, she being safe, was she eating, where was she sleeping?

But I was also relieved.

I was relieved that I didn't have to pick her up from some seedy bar. That I didn't have to take care of her the next morning, or wait up for her, wondering if she'd make it home.

But I had never let the anger I felt toward her come to the surface.

Not until tonight.

My anger with Kate, for Kate, and at Kate...it all stemmed from her complete disregard of our relationship, _of me. _I hated that she was doing disgusting, unforgivable things that put her in danger; that put me in danger. I hated that I was so blind that I didn't see what was happening to her. I hated that she blocked herself off from me. I hate that I still feel like I should protect her, that I can't confide in my family because I don't want them to see her in a negative light.

I want to hate her. I want to, but I don't. I feel...disappointed, and sorry for what's happening to her, even if it is by her own doing. We could have had a great life together. We could have had beautiful children. We could have been happy.

I looked out at the darkness beyond the window, and I let go of the guilt. I let go of the sadness and anger that had been inside of me for far too long. And after taking a long, deep breath; I let her go.

I felt my whole body deflate. The tightness in my shoulders loosened, and the ache in my chest eased. A small smile broke out on my face.

I let her go.

Leaning forward, I rested my elbows on my knees and ran my fingers through my hair.

A soft knock on the door startled me.

I looked up as dim, yellow light filtered into the room.

"Edward," the voice said softly.

I stood and flipped on the lamp on the end table.

"Isabelle."

"Hi," she said, with a soft smile. "I just wanted to thank you for today."

Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was a little puffy, but she still looked beautiful.

"You know," she continued, "for everything. The past few months have been really..." she frowned and shook her head. "They've been really rough and I'm pretty sure seeing...him today would have pushed me over the edge, if you hadn't been there."

I moved closer to her and took her hand in mine. She stared at our hands for a long moment before swallowing loudly and meeting my eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you, Edward, but you make me feel safe," her voice was a whisper, and tears welled in her eyes, and I had the urge to kiss her.

My hands were shaking but my fingers traveled slowly up her arms, until I was cradling her face in my hands. Her eyes moved quickly back and forth between mine as I tilted her face upward. "Bella," I whispered, as I leaned toward her.

Her eyes closed and she wet her lips.

I kissed the corner of her mouth softly, making her smile and open her eyes.

I was so close to her that I could feel her breath against my lips. I looked at her as I kissed her again; just a whisper against her mouth.

And then she kissed me more firmly, my top lip between hers and the warmth that ran through my body was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Her hands gripped my waist as I wrapped an arm almost completely around her to bring her closer to me. The kiss was gentle, but firm. The sound of our lips touching and separating echoed throughout the room and it was perfect.

When we pulled apart, I rested my forehead against hers.

"Have dinner with me," I said, unable to be more of a gentleman and ask correctly. I didn't want to give her the option to say no. I didn't _want_ her to say no.

Her skin was flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes were bright, bringing out the greens and golds that are normally hidden away.

"Yes," she whispered, and I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Tomorrow night?"

She nodded and then let out a shaky breath, before laughing and wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back and swayed with her.

"Thank you." It was all I could say. She had no idea what she had done for me tonight, just by lending me her ear.

She squeezed me tightly before pulling away.

"Good night, Edward," she said, with a bright smile.

"Good night, Bella_," _I answered, and kissed her cheek.

She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Of all the ways tonight could have ended, this was the best way imaginable.

* * *

"So what were you and Emmett doing in town yesterday? How did you find me in that store?" Isabelle asked as we made breakfast for her family.

"Emmett and I met up to go over the landscaping plans. I'd gotten into town later than I'd planned and then the storm hit. We were walking out of the pub when we caught a glimpse of you on the sidewalk."

Isabelle nodded, and then flashed a quick smile at me.

"Can you grab the sausage links and bacon from the refrigerator?"

I nodded and walked away from her when the doorbell rang. "Do you want me to watch that while you answer the door?"

"Thanks," she walked out of the kitchen quickly. I flipped the pancakes and turned on the burners to get the bacon and sausage started. It's like she's feeding an army with all of this food. I chuckle thinking about Emmett's stomach folding in on itself.

Isabelle came into the kitchen with an arm wrapped around a blond man, who was about my height. My stomach dropped at the sight of them. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and he kissed the top of her head before making his way over to me.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said, holding out his hand.

"Edward Cullen," I answered, taking his hand in mine. His grip was firm, but he had an easy smile.

Isabelle pushed me aside and took the pancakes off of the griddle and spread another ladle of batter.

"So, brother of mine, I wasn't expecting you."

Brother? He's her brother, Jasper _Whitlock_. My head fell back and I rolled my neck trying to mask the relief I felt at realizing that he's her brother.

"You all right there, Edward?" He asked, smirking at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Just great, and how was your flight? Is the weather still bad?"

The three of us fell into an easy conversation while Isabelle and I finished breakfast.

I turned to grab a platter and paper towels for the bacon but stopped short at the sight of Jasper sitting on the island watching me. His eyes were...calculating? Not menacing, not hard, but like he was trying to piece things together.

I cleared my throat and grabbed what I needed. He was making me nervous, and I think he knew it.

"Hey man, when did you get here?" Emmett said, as he walked into the kitchen.

Jasper jumped off of the island and they gave each other some kind of handshake, man-hug type of thing.

"You guys are not in middle school anymore. Why do you keep doing that?" Isabelle said.

"Don't be jealous, Bells. I can make up a secret handshake for you if you want," Emmett laughed, walking up and kissing the top of her head. He clapped a hand on my shoulder, grabbed a piece of bacon and a coffee cup.

"Ugh, no thanks."

Isabelle's parents walked into the room and said hello to everyone before serving themselves coffee and sitting at the table.

It was nice sitting with everyone; talking and laughing, and getting to know the people who raised Isabelle. Her adoration for her family was visible in the way she spoke and touched everyone. A hand on her dad's arm, holding her mother's hand, gripping Jasper's forearm as she laughed at something he said.

These were good people and I felt glad to know them.

"What do you do for a living Edward? We didn't really get a chance to talk last night."

"No ma'am, we didn't. I'm an attorney. I've been in New York for the past couple of years and just moved back home to work at my father's firm."

"Really, here in Charleston?"

"No ma'am, my family is in North Carolina. Our family home is in Chapel Hill."

"That's far from here isn't it?" Mrs. Whitlock asked, looking over at Isabelle and Emmett.

"Yes, I was meeting Emmett yesterday to go over landscaping plans for The Masen Estate. Then the storm hit and we ran into Isabelle," I finished quietly.

"The Masen Estate," Mr. Whitlock said, brightening up. "I didn't realize...are you Edward Masen?"

I laughed, "Yes, sir, Edward Masen Cullen. However, my grandfather is the Edward Masen you've all been in contact with."

"Ah, yes. I didn't think you sounded quite like him," he chuckled. "So, how's it looking?"

We talked about the plans for the house and then Isabelle and Emmett jumped in discussing contractors and supplies. Isabelle had her iPad on the table and showed her father the pictures and notes she'd been taking.

I watched the way they interacted, and it was very obvious that she is a daddy's girl. She smiles brightly at his approval and eagerly notes his suggestions. It's very...cute, for lack of a better word.

"Did I hear you call Bella, Isabelle?" Mrs. Whitlock asked.

I felt my face heat, and smiled before glancing around the table. "Yes, ma'am, ah," I laughed, feeling embarrassed that I was still calling her Isabelle when I knew she preferred Bella. "My grandfather introduced her to my sister and me as Isabelle and it stuck."

"It's true," Emmett said, laughing. "Everyone in North Carolina knows her as Isabelle."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Edward," Mrs. Whitlock said, with a bright, mischievous smile. "I was just curious. I thought maybe it was a pet name or something."

"Oh my God, Mom, please just stop talking!" Isabelle jumped up and started removing dishes from the table. Her face was flushed pink, but she smiled as she walked past me.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing, Mr. Whitlock was looking at me with narrowed eyes, and Mrs. Whitlock winked at me before gathering the rest of the dishes and walking over to Isabelle.

I chanced a look at the men still sitting at the table, and let out an uneasy laugh.

Well, this should be fun.

* * *

a/n: Hi everyone! Happy weekend :). I hope you guys like this one. Thanks so much to all of you for the reviews last chapter. I love hearing from you guys.

So I have just a little thing to say - I don't know how long you have been part of this fandom but the first story I read on this site was called_ Edward Wallbanger_ by _feathersmmmm._ I was completely sucked in and waited eagerly for updates. Well, when I went on my mini vacation this past week, I was scrolling through iBooks looking for something easy to read while flying and guess what I found? A book called Wallbanger by Alice Clayton. It is the exact same story with obvious name changes, and it is awesome. It is really amazing to find authors I've read on this site get published. So I thought I would share that with you guys.

Ok, take care and see you next week!


	12. Dinner Plans

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for her taking time out of her weekend to beta this._

* * *

**_Bella:_**

Edward walked out of the room with my dad, Jasper and Emmett. I was a little worried about him. Jasper has been watching us all morning and I'm sure he realizes that Edward is...more.

"Isabelle..." my mother says, in sing-song voice.

I immediately cover my face and my mother laughs loudly.

"Mom..." I whine.

She bumps me with her hip. "He's very handsome. And that accent..." she trails off, waving her hand in her face as if she's cooling herself off.

I shake my head and roll my eyes, but I smile brightly at her.

"He is beautiful, right?" I whisper. "And he is so nice; like genuinely nice," I say at a more normal volume. "Do you think he's okay in there?" I glance worriedly into the living room.

My mom waves a hand, "he's fine. What exactly are they going to do? You'd probably see it before it happens."

She is rinsing off dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, but looks up at me when I don't answer.

"What?"

"I can't see him."

She straightens and looks at me closely. "What do you mean, _you can't see him_?"

I smile, and bite my lip. Mom pours us another cup of coffee and we sit in the breakfast nook as I tell her all about Mr. Masen, Edward and Rosalie.

"So let me get this straight," she says, looking out of the window. "You cannot see Edward at all, Mr. Masen pushes images at you and Rosalie is blurry at best?"

I nod. "I'll get to know them; truly get to know them without any interference."

She frowns, and takes a drink of her coffee. "I don't remember Grandma Marie ever mentioning that there was someone she couldn't see or read." She turns to me with a serious look on her face, "do you like it here, Bella?"

"South Carolina? Yes, very much. People are nice and I feel...like I can relax. I'm not worried someone is going to bump into me on the street and I'm going to see something terrible happen." I ran a finger along the top of my cup, contemplating if I should say the next thing on my mind.

"What is it, honey?" Mom puts a hand over mine.

"It's just...I like the idea of getting to know Edward without having the thought in the back of my mind that I'm going to see _something_. I don't even know what we are right now, but if things don't work out, it won't be because I pulled away after seeing him with the woman of _his_ dreams."

"Oh, honey," Mom said quietly, and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and soaked up the comfort she was offering.

She opened her mouth to speak when my dad walked into the room, "Bella, Ren, Charlie Swan just called."

And just like that, our talk was over and my anxiety shot through the roof. I buried my face into my mom's shoulder.

"He wants to meet for dinner tonight."

No. Not tonight.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's just talk to him and deal with this, Bella?"

"I have plans with Edward tonight," I said quietly.

"It's Saturday, invite him to stay. We'll have dinner here at the house, maybe all of you youngsters can go out afterward?" She said, questioningly, as if trying to convince me this was a good idea. "You know, rip off the band aid and then soak up some alcohol."

I looked up at my mom with a _what the hell _look on my face. My Dad laughed, "Ren, really?"

"What? It sounded better in my head." She waved her hand and then gave me a concerned look. "Come on, honey. It's better to do this with all of us here to support you. It will be fine, and I'm sure Edward will understand."

Mom got up from the chair after squeezing my hands and walked out of the room with Dad. I stood up and walked out onto the covered patio and curled up onto the chaise lounge. The wind was cool, but not unbearable.

I stared off into the distance wondering what Charlie wanted to talk about. Is he angry with my mother? Did he ever look for her when he got back to the states? Is he married? Does he have other children?

The door opened and footsteps sounded on the wood floor. I didn't move, but the wind carried Edward's familiar scent toward me and I closed my eyes. When his shadow stopped in front of me, I looked up at him.

He was holding a throw blanket out for me, and I smiled. "Thank you."

His smile was soft, "Hi."

"Will you stay for dinner? Will you stay again, tonight, please?" I asked, timidly, selfishly.

"Bella," he said, and I shook my head.

"Never mind, you probably have things to do; you have to get back to your family, right? That was..." his hand covered my mouth, and my eyes widened.

"Bella," he said again, with a small smile and removed his hand. "Are you sure you want me to be here for this? We can go out to dinner another time. Don't invite me to stay if this will be uncomfortable for you."

"It won't. The only reason I didn't fall apart yesterday is because you were with me. Your...presence soothes me in a way I have never felt before. I don't know how else to explain it." I shook my head. "There are things that I need to tell you about myself, and I don't know where we are headed and I know this is extremely heavy conversation but, I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what I was trying to say. I was working myself into a panic with all of the things running through my mind.

"Hey, Bella," Edward's soft voice snapped me out of my internal rant. "I'll stay. I'll stay for dinner and we'll talk, okay?"

I felt myself relax. "Thanks. I get a little carried away sometimes," I said, with a smile.

He chuckled and sat down next to me. I leaned against him and he kissed the top of my head. "I don't think you have anything to worry about with the man from the store. If I'm being honest, he looked genuinely concerned about you and a little freaked out.

Do you realize you have his eyes?"

"I know," I whispered. We were quiet for a few moments before I built up the courage to ask him about what happened yesterday.

"Did he say anything to you in the store?"

I felt Edward shift next to me, leaning against the back of the chaise more comfortably. He adjusted me so my feet were in his lap and my back was against the arm of the chair. We were looking at one another, but I still had the comfort of his touch.

"Not really. He was worried about you," he looked back and forth between my eyes, searching for something. "You had just knocked over that table and looked like you were going to pass out. He asked me if your name was really Isabelle and did I know Renee. And then Emmett walked in and took over."

His hand was lightly massaging my sock-covered foot and it gave me the strength to keep talking.

"So..." I said, and cleared my throat. "I think he's my biological father."

Edward's eyes widened a little but his gaze didn't move from mine. He didn't look repulsed or shocked or confused; he looked curious.

"I figured it had to be something big, considering your reaction. And...well...I've wondered about your last name," he said, looking almost embarrassed to mention it.

I nodded, "Yeah, Swan-Whitlock. My Dad, Phil, is Whitlock, and Charlie is Swan. My mom may not have told him about me but she didn't want him to think she'd disregarded him, you know? Just in case he ever did actually find her...us."

I looked down at the blanket I was holding in my hands and took a deep breath. Edward's fingers tilted my chin up to look at him, and when I did; he leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

With that I spilled the entire story. How my mom spent an entire month with Charlie Swan before he left to serve a twelve month tour overseas. That she found herself pregnant, and with no way to contact him.

"We all knew it was a possibility that he might show up one day or that Mom would run into him when she was in Texas, but seeing him here, in South Carolina?

I never thought that would happen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, there's a military base close by. Did you know that?"

Edward nodded, his head was tilted and his body was angled toward me. I didn't realize how close we were; how intimate this must have looked to someone watching us. It sent a shiver of happiness through me.

"Are you cold? We should go inside."

He held out a hand for me and helped me stand. I folded the throw blanket and we walked inside quietly.

* * *

I couldn't stop moving. My feet were just taking me back and forth across my bedroom, from one wall to the other. I didn't see anything, didn't hear anything; but the images I got from Charlie Swan were swirling in my head.

My mother looked happy with him. If things had been different, if he hadn't left, would they have ended up married? Would they have been happy together?

It's so strange to see my mother with another man. But I'm glad that I was the product of a happy time. So many times I've wondered what really happened and if she was telling me the story of a good time because she didn't want to burden me with the truth.

I feel bad thinking that my mother would lie to me, but isn't that what any mother would do to protect her child?

A light knock on the door stopped my pacing. "Come in."

My mother walked in and closed the door quietly. "You ready?"

"I don't know. This feels strange."

"It does. It's been twenty six years since I've seen Charlie Swan."

I stopped and looked at her. How could I forget? This must be so awkward for her, too.

"How are you? How's Dad?"

She smiled softly, "I'm okay, and your dad is...freaking out. He was pacing in the living room when I last saw him."

I chuckled, "yeah." Like father, like daughter.

"Meeting Charlie isn't a bad thing, Bella. I'm sad that the two of you didn't get to know each other sooner, but it was out of our hands. I have a feeling things will work out. I think you'll like him; he was a really nice guy all those years ago. I can't imagine he's changed too much."

She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. "Let's go downstairs. I had dinner catered but I want to make sure things are comfortable. It's going to be a strange night, we don't want to come across like boring stiffs."

I laughed and followed my mother out of the room.

When the doorbell rang half an hour later, I thought I would pass out.

I am going to meet Charlie Swan.

After all of these years I guess I never really thought we would come face to face. I hadn't ever felt the need to seek him out. My family was happy, our home was happy, so meeting him wasn't even a blip on my radar.

"Everyone, this is Charlie and Susan Swan," my mother said with a smile, and turned toward Charlie. "This is my son Jasper and our honorary child, Emmett. This is Bella's friend Edward," my mother said with a cheeky smile. "And this is Isabella," she said with a soft smile gesturing towards me.

I smiled, and took a deep breath before reaching out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

He had a nice smile, "It's nice to meet you, too."

It got really quiet and awkward for a minute.

"Okay, why don't we eat? Everything is set up in the kitchen. We thought a buffet style meal might suit everyone tonight so we can mingle and talk."

My mom kept talking and led everyone into the kitchen but Charlie and I held back. My dad gave me a soft smile before walking away; my heart hurt a little for him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday. It was just a shock. And you look just like Renee. I really just..." he trailed off, and rubbed his face with his hands. "You're beautiful." His eyes welled with tears.

This made me tear up. "Thank you." I nodded, not knowing what to do. "I was pretty freaked out when you called me Renee. And then I saw your name and well...you saw the whole table incident."

He laughed, "I did." He looked at the ground and then swallowed thickly. "You knew my name?" His face was serious and a little scared.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan-Whitlock."

He covered his mouth with his hand and tears fell over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't believe I have a daughter. And you have my name, even though I wasn't there for you. Renee..." his voice cut off and his hands were trembling and I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

I cautiously took a step toward him. He seemed like a good man, and looked like a typical military, tough guy, but his reaction to my name stirred something in my heart.

If he had known, he would have been there for me.

I leaned in to hug him; I wanted him to know I held no ill will, nor did I ever feel abandoned or unloved. It was just a bad circumstance.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I felt him shaking. My throat was tight with emotion and tears were an unstoppable force at this point.

After a few minutes, we pulled apart and found my mom standing next to us with a box of tissues and watery eyes.

"Renee, I'm so sorry I didn't try harder to find you," he said roughly.

"Oh, Charlie, me too, me too."

They hugged for a moment and then Charlie excused himself.

"You okay, sweetie?"

I smiled and nodded. "I am." When Charlie walked out of the bathroom, we made our way into the kitchen.

Dinner was loud. It seemed like everyone was talking at once. Jasper was grilling Charlie about his military service. My brother is a history buff and I can practically see the questions forming in his head. Mom and Susan, or Sue as she preferred, were talking like old friends. Edward and Emmett were talking about work. And my dad was sitting at the island watching everyone.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You okay, Dad?"

He nodded. "I never expected this to happen, you know?"

"I know," I whispered. I didn't expect it either.

"I love you, kid."

I squeezed him tightly, "I love you, too, Dad. Always."

"Come on, let's join the crowd."

He kissed the top of my head and gestured toward the family room where everyone was seated.

"Who wants coffee and pie?" Mom asked.

"I'll help," Sue said, with a squeeze to Charlie's hand.

My dad held out a cigar and gestured toward Charlie, who smiled and gave him a short nod. Jasper and Emmett jumped up and headed toward the kitchen, leaving me alone with Edward.

I smiled and then fell onto the couch, wrapping an arm around him. He responded immediately, and his warmth enveloped me.

"So? He doesn't seem like a total jerk."

I laughed. "No, he doesn't."

"I don't think he likes me very much. He gave me the same look Phil gave me this morning and asked me exactly what kind of friend I am. How is it that the men in your family make me feel like an awkward teenager?"

I was laughing when I looked up at him. His eyes were bright and his smile made my heart beat faster. His face was so close to mine that I couldn't resist kissing him. It was soft, and chaste, and we lingered longer than what was appropriate with all of the men in my family so close.

His hand cupped my face and he kissed me a little more firmly, but pulled away quickly.

"I really like you, Isabelle."

"I really like that you call me Isabelle," I smiled, feeling my cheeks warm. "And I really like you, too."

Edward smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Emmett walked in, being obnoxiously loud.

"Alright, break it up you two. I've got three decks of UNO cards. Who's in?"

"Yes!" Jasper yelled, and I shook my head. "You are going down, my friend."

"Wanna bet on that?" Emmett and Jasper were ridiculously competitive and UNO brought out the worst in them both.

"Absolutely."

The rest of the night was spent drinking, laughing and yelling out random colors. Mom even made Emmett sit in a five minute timeout for trying to cheat.

When Charlie and Sue were ready to go, we exchanged phone numbers and made plans to meet for lunch during the week. They seem like really nice people and my anxiety at meeting him seemed silly to me now.

Mom was right; meeting Charlie Swan wasn't a bad thing. It didn't change the way I feel about my dad or make me feel like I missed out on anything as a child; but by opening up my heart and letting him in, I may have gained a great friend.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! So sorry for the lateness of this. I was sick this past week and it completely wiped me out. I am also sorry for not replying to your reviews. Thanks so much for taking the time to send me a note, I really appreciate it.

So this was a little glimpse of Charlie...I hope you like it. Edward's up next time. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think or if there are things you feel I've skipped over, and I'll be happy to answer.

Have a great week! See you on Saturday. :)


	13. Dailey Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for making this look pretty.

* * *

Edward:

A quick knock on my door breaks me from my daydreaming.

"Edward," my grandfather says with a smile.

"Hey, what a nice surprise," I stood, and embraced him.

"You have time for lunch?"

"Of course," I answered, turning to lock my computer and desk.

We stopped in my dad's office to invite him along and then headed over to Allen & Son, at my grandfather's request.

"Do not tell your mother about this," my grandfather said sternly." Tell her we went to some boring salad place," he continued grumbling about my mother's restrictions on his diet.

"She's just worried about you," I laughed.

"I'm as healthy as a horse. The last time I went to the doctor she had a list of questions for him and suggested getting a second opinion on my 'healthy' diagnosis!"

"Well, Mom is a little crazy," I agreed. "But you know she's gonna know you were up to no good as soon as you walk in the house."

"Don't I know it, she's just like my Lizzie; nothing gets by her."

My father was laughing, and shaking his head. "You both know she's going to smell the barbeque on us, right?"

My grandfather made a face and then shrugged. "It's worth it."

We ordered and sipped on sweet tea, enjoying the atmosphere. It wasn't too busy but there was a family with kids having a late lunch, as well. The kids were a little wired. They couldn't sit still and were talking and yelling over one another.

I smiled when the little girl looked over at me and waved. I took a shaky breath and then looked down at the table. My hands shook as I thought; my child would have been a little over a year old.

I snapped out of it quickly, and my grandfather gave me a sad smile before we started discussing the renovations on the estate.

"So, Edward," my grandfather said with a slow smile. I was immediately nervous. "How are things going with Isabelle?"

I felt warmth fill my cheeks. "Fine."

My dad raised an eyebrow at me and took a bite of his sandwich. The men in my family are the worst gossips.

"Just fine? You spent the whole weekend with the girl, and things are just fine?" He asked, and then looked over at my dad. "Carlisle, Isabelle is just gorgeous. And she's smart. Every time she opens her mouth, I'm captivated. If your son isn't going to make a move, I may have to step in and ask for a space on her dance card."

My Dad was chuckling as my grandfather talked.

"Pouring it on a little thick there, aren't you?" I shook my head. "Fine; yes, Isabelle is...amazing. We've been talkinga lot, getting to know one another. And we are going on a date this week."

"When do I get to meet this amazing Isabelle? It's all anyone can talk about these days; I'm feeling a little left out. And just wait until your mother finds out she's the last to know," my dad said with a nod.

I groaned and threw my head back, while my dad and grandfather laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Ed," Rosalie tapped on the door and walked into my room.

"Hi Rosie, what's up?"

"So...dinner with Isabelle?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Who told you? Does mom know?"

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "Mom doesn't know. I talked to Emmett a little while ago and he told me you and Isabelle had a hot date."

"Yeah, I'm nervous."

"Don't be. She seems like a nice person. Just go out and have a good time. Don't put unneeded pressure on yourself. You are just two friends, having a romantic dinner, looking into each other's eyes, love songs playing in the background..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," I cut her off. "Thanks so much for helping me with my nerves, Rosie."

"You're welcome," she sang and walked out of my room giggling.

My hands were shaking when I reached Isabelle's apartment. I took a few deep breaths and then got out of the car.

I said hello to a couple on the sidewalk before walking up the steps to her front door.

I knocked and the door opened quickly, surprising me a little.

"Hi," I barely got the word out before she pushed me out of the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

Before she could pull me down the steps, the door flew open and Emmett stood in the doorway. I didn't know what to think as I looked at him. He was wearing sweats, a tank top, a baseball cap and he had a bat in his hand.

"Emmett?" I asked, wondering why he was holding a bat.

I looked down at Bella who had her face buried in her hands. "What's going on?"

"Edward," his voice was deep, and loud.

"Yes," I responded.

"What are your intentions with Isabella?"

I stared at him a moment before glancing at Isabelle. She looked angry, embarrassed, and amused all at the same time. So I decided to play along.

"Well, I like Isabelle, a lot. I'd like to get to know her a little better."

"Mmhmm, what do you mean by get to know her a little better?" He asked, tapping the bat in his free hand.

"Become friends with her of course, hold her hand. Maybe get a kiss at the end of the night," I looked down at her and winked. She was smiling and her cheeks were flushed pink.

"Hold hands? That sounds a bit forward," she whispered.

I couldn't hold in the laugh. When I looked up, Emmett was standing right in front of me. Baseball cap flipped backward and bat aimed at my chest. "Shit," I whispered, as I jumped back from him.

He stood still for a few seconds, before his laughter rang out into the night.

"Aw man, I didn't even get to threaten you," he was still laughing, leaning on the bat for support.

"You scared the shit out of me. How did you move so fast?" I laughed, but my heart was beating out of my chest.

Isabelle shook her head, but she was still smiling. "All right, you had your fun. We're leaving."

"Okay, have fun you guys. But not too much fun, Edward," he pointed the bat at me.

I waved at him and opened the car door for Isabelle. As she got into the car, I leaned in slightly. "You look beautiful," I said as I kissed her hand.

"Damn, that's smooth. Imma borrow that, Ed."

"See ya, Emmett."

When I finally got into the car, I looked over at Isabelle; and we both started laughing.

"I'm so sorry. He and Jasper had this routine, like from that movie Bad Boys, remember that? They did it to me every time I went on a date. Jasper was so bummed he didn't get to participate this time."

"At least I'll be better prepared next time. Ready?"

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

We made small talk during the short drive to the restaurant. I have to admit that I was more than nervous about our date. This is the first date I've been on in eight years; that's a really long time. Emmett's joke was great because it helped distract me from myself and I was able to focus on being happy that I was going out with Isabelle tonight.

I parked the car and walked toward the restaurant. Just before we reached the front door, Bella squeezed my hand and stopped me.

"In case I forget to tell you later, thank you for a wonderful evening."

I couldn't help but smile. I leaned in to kiss her cheek, lingering a little longer than appropriate. Hoping she could feel my gratitude and affection for her.

We continued and I held the door open for her to enter. I led her toward the hostess, "Hello, I have a reservation for Cullen."

"Of course sir, just one moment please."

Another hostess walked up, "right this way, sir."

She led us to a table in the corner. The room was open, and did not allow for much privacy but I was glad that we would not have people on both sides of us.

Our menus were placed in front of us and the sommelier walked up a few moments later. He was very nice and gave us his suggestions on the best wine pairing for each dish.

We placed our orders and then sat quietly for a moment. I think we were both calming our nerves a bit.

"Edward."

"Isabelle."

We both started at the same time. Laughing, I gestured toward her to go first.

"I'm nervous," she made an amused face. "Thank you for being so understanding this past weekend. It turned out better than I could have imagined."

I nodded. "It did. Charlie and his wife seem like nice people. How were your parents afterward?"

"Relieved is the best word, I think. My dad was so worried that it would turn ugly and Charlie would attack him. He didn't, and I'm glad. I am pretty sure I would have asked Charlie to leave."

"Did you end up meeting for lunch?"

"No. Some things came up on both sides, so we postponed. He asked about coming here. I think he wants to see what I do for a living. It's so strange you know, I never thought I would meet him."

"You can never have too many good people in your life."

"Edward," a woman's voice called out to me.

I looked up, and my stomach dropped. "Alice."

Her eyes traveled back and forth between Isabelle and me and I could see the fire growing in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were in town."

I didn't answer her, unsure what she expected me to say.

"Are you going to introduce me?" she gave me a pointed look.

"Isabelle, this is Alice Dailey. Alice, this is my date, Isabelle."

"Date?" she squealed.

"Yes. Do you work here?" I asked, confused as to why she was here.

"What? Oh, yes. You know I have always wanted to own my own restaurant. I'm learning the ropes as I finish school. What about Kate, Edward?"

Her words were flying quickly and I rolled my eyes. She was always a little too nosey and excitable for my tastes.

"What about her?"

"Well, don't you think she and the baby need you? How could you just leave her in New York like that?"

"Baby?" I whispered. Isabelle touched my knee and I looked over at her.

"Should I give you two a moment?" she asked.

The concern on her face was enough to remind me that this woman was what I should be focused on right now. Not Alice and her malicious words or Kate and her...baby.

I shook my head and took her hand in mine.

"Alice, I don't know what Kate has told you, but I haven't seen her in over a year. If she has a child, it isn't mine."

"Edward, she told us-," she started, and I raised my hand to stop her.

"I don't care what she said Alice," I said in a slightly elevated voice, making Alice's eyes widen in surprise. "Kate left me. She packed a bag, took our emergency cash and disappeared. I stayed in New York longer than I should have hoping she would call me and tell me she was okay but she never did. Whatever's happened to her since she left is not my concern."

"How can you be so callous?"

I chuckled and then gestured toward our waiter. "May I have the check please?"

"Is everything all right, sir?" He asked, while looking at Alice with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, our present company has ruined my appetite."

I placed enough cash in the billfold to cover our dinner, drinks and a hefty tip for our waiter and thanked him.

"Alice, you have no idea what happened between your sister and me. Do not presume that I am the bad guy here. Maybe you should talk to her so you can get your facts straight."

I held out my hand for Isabelle's and led her out of the restaurant. My hands were still shaking but Isabelle's fingers were gently running up and down my arm.

"How do you feel about diner food?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly, "diner food sounds awesome."

I smiled and hugged her to my side as I led her to the car, leaving Alice and the drama I knew was coming behind me.

* * *

a/n: Hi there! I hope you liked this. Part 2 of the date will be in Bpov next weekend.

Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. I truly appreciate that you guys take the time to let me know what you're thinking. Thanks again to Rob Attack's for featuring my story a few weeks ago and welcome to all of the readers who found me there. :)

I am currently addicted to a story called Lose The One You Love by Discordia81 & Kherisma. Not your typical boy meets girl and falls in love, but totally worth the whirl of emotions I feel while reading. It is a WIP and updates regularly. Check it out if you haven't yet. :)

Take care, you guys! See you next week.


	14. Diner Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for making this pretty..._

* * *

_Isabella:_

The diner we pulled up to was busy; really busy. The exterior is blue and white and there are windows lining the entire front of the building with an aluminum awning sitting just above them.

Edward opened my door and held a hand out for me. As I stood, he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for being so understanding back there. I know that had to be uncomfortable for you."

"Well," I said, as we walked toward the door. "It was ... awkward. I won't lie, but it would have been worse had I not known what was going on. Hearing that woman asking about the baby would have sent me into a panic attack," I laughed.

Edward's eyes were wide as he reached for the door. "You're right. I didn't even think of that." He shook his head.

"Edward! When did you get back into town?"

A woman called out from somewhere behind the counter. It took seconds for a little old woman with a very big voice to come over and wrap Edward in her arms.

"Maggie," he said warmly, with a big smile. "How are you?"

"Forget about me. Look at you; still as handsome as ever," she laughed and then looked over at me. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"Maggie, this is Isabelle. Isabelle, this is Maggie; owner of this fine establishment and longtime family friend."

"It's so nice to meet you," I said, holding my hand out.

She frowned at my hand, and pulled me into a hug. This woman was really strong considering how tiny she is.

"Come sit over here at the bar. I want to catch up with you, Edward."

He looked over at me and I smiled and nodded; excited that I might learn more about Edward from this spunky woman. I'm hoping she doesn't have a filter and spills lots of embarrassing details about him.

We sat at the end of the bar and several people came up to say hello to Edward. I watched him as he caught up with old friends and laughed at the stories they told.

The one thing I did notice, was that not one person asked him about Kate. I found this very interesting, considering they had been together for so long.

We ate old fashioned, greasy hamburgers and drank vanilla shakes. We laughed and played a game of twenty questions. His cheeks grew red when I asked about his first crush and his first kiss.

"Why are you blushing?" I laughed.

"It's so embarrassing!" He groaned, and sipped from a glass of water. "It was in the second grade. Her name was Valerie Danning," he laughed, and shook his head. "I liked her but didn't want anyone to know. One day she came up to me, kissed my lips and then punched me in the stomach. We had just eaten lunch, so I threw up all over her shoes; making her cry. My Grandma Lizzie had to come and pick me up from school, and I didn't return until two days later."

My lips were pressed together, and I was trying really hard not to laugh. I must look completely ridiculous.

"It's okay. You can laugh, everyone does," he chuckled, and shook his head.

I covered my face with my hands and giggled. "Poor Edward."

"Oh, did you tell her about that little Valerie Danning? It's the best story, isn't it? Neither one of them will ever live it down," Maggie said with a chuckle as she walked up to us with a piece of pie and a pot of coffee.

"Maggie, I can't possibly eat that!"

"Nonsense. Men have empty pits for stomachs. And you are too skinny! Did you become one of those crazy vegetarians in New York? Eating grass and hay and drinking fancy _sparkling water_?" she waved her fingers in the air and made a face.

"What?" He asked. And I laughed at the look on his face.

"Eat!" She said, handing him a fork and giving me a wink, pointing at the coffee.

He took a bite of the pie and then moaned. "Good?" I asked.

He nodded and then held out a piece for me. Just seeing him holding a fork, with a bite of pie for me, made me blush. It was something that couples did; a sweet gesture. I leaned in, watching his eyes as I closed my lips over the fork.

His eyes darkened a bit, and he smiled. "It's good, isn't it? Mom has been trying to get the recipe for years but Maggie won't budge."

I smiled and watched Maggie work the room. She wasn't serving anyone, just socializing. She knew everyone and laughed a lot. "I hope I am as happy as she is when I get to be her age."

Edward watched Maggie and nodded his head.

"This has been nice. Getting to know you, laughing..." he trailed off, and looked at his plate for a long moment. "It's been a long time since I've just ... been happy," he looked at me; mesmerizing green eyes filled with sincerity.

I smiled, and felt my cheeks get warm.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Well..." I started.

"What?" he asked, turning me so I faced him.

"I'm not ready for this to be over."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I know a place we can go."

We drove for a little bit and Edward pulled into an open spot on the street. He rolled up his sleeves a little, and removed his tie, and he looked ... delicious.

He smiled at me and held the door open to what looked like a very fancy and very private bar. Once we entered I could see that the walls were a dark, beautifully polished mahogany. The wall behind the bartender was filled with bottles from floor to ceiling. The bar was welcoming and friendly and I could hear live music playing.

"This is amazing," I turned back to look up at Edward.

"It's a great place. My dad came in here one night and was hooked. The owner and the staff are all really good people."

"Hey Ed! How ya doing?"

"Hey Gary, I'm good. You?"

"Fantastic. Macallan?" He asked, and Edward nodded. Then the bartender turned to me with a bright smile.

"Hello," he said, and kissed the back of my hand. "I am Gary, your bartender for the evening."

I laughed. "Nice to meet you, Gary. I am Bella."

"Bella. Beautiful; perfect name for a lovely woman."

"Stop flirting with my girl and get her a drink," Edward grumbled, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

Gary laughed and raised his hands in surrender. My stomach fluttered - _his girl._

Gary looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "You look like a girl who likes a good Vodka. But not just any Vodka..." he shook a finger at me and turned away. He grabbed a highball and filled it with ice, pulled out a couple of bottles, and grabbed some cherries out from under the bar. He split the cherries and then mixed a few things together along with the cherries and ice into a shaker. He shook and smiled and did a little dance, and then poured it all into the glass.

It looked delicious.

Cherries floated in the glass, in between the ice cubes; the drink itself was crystal clear. He placed a cherry on top, and slid the glass over to me. "Enjoy," he tilted his head, and waited for me to take a sip.

I smiled, and looked at Edward. We clinked our glasses and I sipped.

"Delicious."

"Let me know if you two need anything," Gary said as he made his way over to another customer.

"Let's go sit over there," I took Edward's hand and followed him over to a small lounge area. There was a stage with a live band, a jazz trio.

They were amazing and it added this great ambiance to the place. Edward found a loveseat and took my drink as I sat down. Once I was comfortable, he handed me my drink and sat next to me.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

I angled my body toward him, my knee touching his. "It's perfect. Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled, and took my free hand in his. We listened to the music for a few moments. I was mesmerized by the melody that came out of these three instruments; amazed that the three men on stage were able to create such an atmosphere with their sound.

Edward's fingers tightened around mine and I gave him my attention.

"So...how am I doing so far?" he asked, shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, I haven't been on a date since I was in high school. I am a nervous wreck here."

I smiled at this crazy, beautiful, and incredibly sweet man. I leaned in towards him, and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"This has been the most wonderful date I've ever been on," I said quietly.

His eyes searched mine, and he gave me a small smile before leaning in and kissing me. It was soft and sweet and held promises of more to come.

When he pulled away, he tilted his head and gave me a breathtaking smile. "I am so glad I met you, Isabelle Swan-Whitlock."

He said my name with that heart-stopping Southern accent that makes my heart flutter.

We settled ourselves further into the couch, leaning into each other's space and chatted about anything and everything.

He loves the New York Yankees and has to hide it from his family; he swears me to secrecy. He and his sister are best friends, and he's excited to be working at his father's firm and hopes he will earn a space as a partner. His mother babies him when he's home and while he loves the attention, he's a little antsy to have some space. He's been looking for an apartment or house close to work and his parents' home so he won't hurt his mother's feelings by moving out; if he's close, he can still have dinner with them at least twice a week.

He has a different smile for everything he talks about. An indulgent smile for his mother, mischievous when he talks about his sister, nostalgic when he mentions his grandmother; and I want to see all of them, so much more.

"My grandfather keeps telling me that my grandmother has been worried about me." He frowns and looks at the empty glass in his hand. "Do you think that's possible; that my grandfather still talks to her?"

He looked at me with curious eyes. Not suspicious or judgmental, or as if he thinks he's crazy. And I can't help but think that I need to tell him. He's shared so much with me and I've shared nothing personal about myself.

I swallow and twirl the cherries and watered down ice in my glass. When I look at him, his eyes are concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asks, taking my glass and placing them both on the side table.

I smile, and shake my head. "I think it is possible that he speaks to her."

His eyes are surprised and he tilts his head but doesn't speak, and I can't help but wonder if this will be our last date. My eyes tear up at the thought but I swallow them back.

"My grandmother, Marie, had dreams," I whisper. "About random things and people she'd never met. And very often those dreams came true."

He adjusted himself and took my hand in his. I traced patterns on the back of his hand. "She didn't deal with it well. She'd fallen in love with a man, and was completely enamored with him. They married, and had a daughter," I smiled and chanced a look at him, "my mother. About a year later, my grandmother had a dream of her husband with another woman; getting married, having more children..." I wiped away a tear. "She was heartbroken, devastated. He left when my mother turned five. My grandmother closed herself off to love, vowing never to give herself to another person if that was the result. She dedicated her life to my mother, charity work and her grandchildren. She never remarried, but toward the end of her life, she was spending a lot of time with Mr. Johnson, her next door neighbor. I hope they comforted one another, and I hope he helped soothe her soul."

I was quiet for a moment, not sure how to continue. That is a heavy story on a first date, isn't it? I was about to apologize when I felt Edward's fingers under my chin.

"Bella," his voice was soft. "Why are you telling me this?"

My eyes searched his, and I pleaded with everything in the universe that he wouldn't laugh in my face and walk away.

"I see things."

His eyes narrowed, and now he was studying me.

"What kinds of things?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Things about people's lives. Things that could happen, will happen, or have happened in the past."

He didn't speak and he didn't let go of my hand.

The room that I had so easily forgotten came back into sight. There was soft music playing through speakers. The room had emptied out quite a bit. It must be late.

"How do you see things? In dreams?"

I tilted my head slightly. "Sometimes. But usually I have to touch a person to see anything."

His eyes grew wide and his hand flinched in mine. My stomach dropped and my heart slowed, and I pulled my hand away from him.

"We should probably go," I whispered, afraid to speak any louder. My throat felt tight and I could feel my eyes burning behind my closed lids.

I stood up and started walking toward the door, not sure if he was following but I couldn't face him at the moment.

"Have a lovely evening, Beautiful Bella," Gary the bartender called out as I passed.

I tried to smile and gave him a small wave, but his smile faltered when he noticed my expression. I moved quickly toward the door; I need the cool air to help calm me down.

How am I going to sit in a car next to him?

Should I call Emmett?

Or a cab?

I was starting to panic. I could feel my heart begin to beat quickly, I could hear it; swoosh swoosh.

I made it outside and turned to my right. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going but I couldn't stop. And I couldn't get Edward's wide eyes and the feel of his flinching fingers out of my mind. It was as if the sensation was burned into my hand. The warmth I usually felt...

A hand grabbed my arm and I gasped, ready to scream. But green eyes were looking into my own and I didn't know what to do. The tears I had so successfully held back earlier were now falling down my face. I couldn't stop them, not anymore.

"Please, just..." I sobbed, not really knowing what I was asking for.

"Why did you run from me?" He asked, his arms wrapping around me. "Bella, why did you run?" He said again, in more of a whisper.

My breath was slowing down and I was crying silent tears, rather than ugly sobs. And I didn't know how to answer him.

I shook my head no.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was just..." he paused, and ran his hand up and down my back before cupping the back of my head and tilting my face toward his. "Hearing that you can see things by touching someone took me by surprise. I don't want you to know about me before I've had a chance to explain them myself. I don't want you to see something that will make you leave me before we've even begun."

My body felt heavy.

"I can't see you," my voice was rough from holding in my tears. I might as well get it all out of the way now. "Your grandfather pushes images of Elizabeth at me, but I can't see anything he doesn't want me to see. Rosalie is blurry; I can see her, just not clearly."

He stared at me for a long moment before closing his eyes. I watched his throat as he swallowed twice, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I'm ready to go home, please." I felt...deflated, and utterly exhausted. I wish I hadn't gotten my hopes up. I wish I didn't already care for him so much. Then maybe this wouldn't hurt as much.

A fresh wave of tears covered my face. "Please, Edward," I pleaded with him.

He led me to the car, and held my hand as he helped me get inside. When the door closed, I angled my body toward the window and looked out.

I heard the driver door close softly and the start of the engine, but I blocked out everything else. I don't know how long we were in the car but when it slowed to a stop, I looked around, confused.

There were lights lining the driveway, and when Edward stopped the car, the moonlit night proudly outlined the Masen Estate.

"What are we doing here?"

Edward didn't answer. He got out of the car, walked around and opened my door and held his hand out for me. I stared at him for a long moment before taking his hand and exiting the car.

"My grandmother loved this house. She said all of her fondest memories happened here. And as far back as I can remember this place has been the glue that held our family together."

Edward was quiet as he opened the door and led us inside. He flipped a switch that turned on several small lamps, creating a golden glow in the room. The room had a different aura in the evening, in this dim lighting.

Glimpses of Mr. and Mrs. Masen's life are slowly paging through.

_They are lounging together on a sofa, both wearing glasses. Mrs. Masen is holding a magazine and Mr. Masen has a rather large book and a notepad in his hands. Mrs. Masen's feet are tucked under his legs._

_Small children are running around the living room. A blond girl in pigtails that are suspended in the air, as a boy with reddish brown hair reaches out to her._

_Mr. Masen sitting at a table playing chess with an older Edward, both with mischievous smiles on their faces. Mrs. Masen standing just off to the side, watching them with a scowl on her face, and an empty bowl in her hands._

The images continued. A family filled with love lived inside these walls. I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I turned to look at him, hesitantly.

"What do you see here?"

I looked around the room and closed my eyes. After taking a deep breath, I said, "Love."

He smiled. "You can see my family?"

I nodded, not sure exactly what he was asking about.

"That's all I've ever wanted, Bella. A _home; _a house that was full of love and family and children; a relationship that would rival the love of my parents and grandparents; this house," he said, waving his hands around the room; "it holds all of those hopes, all of those dreams. This was a place where I always belonged."

I was completely frozen, but my heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"The fact that you are here and you have this _gift _is..." he trailed off, and ran his free hand through his hair. "My grandmother had this sixth sense. She just _knew _when something was going to happen. She would tell Rosalie and me to stay away from the creek one day, and to invest in Apple the next. My mother will often have an 'off' feeling or she will save a piece of paper because she knows it will be useful one day."

His voice was picking up speed and volume and my mind was racing with the words he'd just spoken. Both his mother and grandmother were gifted?

"And to think that on a random weekday, I found you just by walking into your office with my sister and grandfather in tow." He moves and stands right in front of me. "Bella, you are a complete surprise to me. The past couple of years have been a fog to me, but you..." he took my face in his hands. "You," he said softly, "have changed the gray into Technicolor; you've woken me up, and brought me back to life. I'm sorry for my reaction earlier - but it was a shock. It's almost unbelievable and I have a million questions … but I want you … I want _you."_

And without realizing I'd moved, my lips were on his.

_I want you._

He is choosing me.

When we finally pulled apart, he was smiling. I bit my lip and felt the heat on my face.

Then slowly, all of the lamps in the room became very bright. I stepped away from Edward and put my hand on one of them.

I saw Elizabeth.

And she was smiling, too.

* * *

a/n: Hello! I hope you are all doing amazing. So sorry for the late update. I have excuses...but I won't bore you with them. RL has not been my friend lately. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I appreciate it so very much.

I received an email this week that my story was submitted to The Lemonade Stand for the Fic of the Week Nomination. Thanks to Evilnat for submitting it! You are fabulous :). I don't know if voting is still open, but please stop by and take a look. There are some awesome stories in this weeks poll - well, there are always awesome stories...okay, I'm just going to shut up. Go look - you won't be disappointed. :)

I hope you guys like this one - it took off in a different direction, I even freaked myself out a bit, but it came around in the end. Yay! Please take the time to let me know what you think. Take care!


	15. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Thanks to SunflowerFran3759 for making this pretty

* * *

EPOV:

I know I'm in trouble as soon as I step into the kitchen. I stop in the doorway and contemplate turning around and going right back upstairs. I feel like I'm sixteen again and got caught skipping school.

"Edward."

My mother's voice is no nonsense. Her eyes are narrowed and boring into me like a laser.

"Mother," I answer, with raised eyebrows. I don't know what I've done, but I refuse to look like I've done something wrong. And honestly, I've been pretty good since I've been home. Maybe she found out I'm house hunting; but I don't think that would cause the look she has in her eyes right now.

I continue into the kitchen, knowing I can't escape.

I see my grandfather walking up the pathway from the guest house. Oh shit - she knows about the barbeque.

My grandfather looks up and sees me, then looks over and sees my mother standing a few feet away from me with her arms crossed over her chest; and he turns around and goes back to the guest house.

Coward.

I grab a glass from the cupboard and then turn to my mother. She shakes her head no, so I serve myself some sweet tea and make myself comfortable at the breakfast table. I want to smile at the angry face she is sporting, but I know that will just end badly for me.

"Do you know who I ran into at lunch today, Edward?"

I looked up at the ceiling trying to think of someone or something to say without getting myself into more trouble. I settled for shaking my head no, and taking a drink of tea.

My mother huffed, and sat across from me.

"This interrogation tactic used to work on you. Have I lost my touch?"

I laughed at this and took my mother's hand in mine. "Mom, I'm not fifteen anymore. What's going on?"

"I ran into Tanya Dailey at the club this morning."

I groaned. That damn family seems to be everywhere lately.

"I ran into Alice the other night. It wasn't pleasant."

"Tanya was very...adamant that you were spreading lies about Kate," she said quietly.

I laughed. "I'm sure she was. Alice told me that Kate has a child. She tried to reprimand me for not being there for Kate and the baby."

"She did not!"

"She did. I told her she needed to get her facts straight before assuming I'm the bad guy. I refuse to get involved in this, Mother. If Kate has a child - she has to own up to her actions. While I would have loved nothing more than to move on from what happened and try again, Kate pushed me away. The baby is not mine and I will not play into whatever game she's playing."

"Edward," my mother said softly. "What really happened with Kate? I know you haven't told us everything."

I looked at our hands and sighed; if the Dailey's were going to start playing sides, my family needed to know what really happened.

I stood up from my chair and walked to the window, looking out at my mother's garden.

The story unraveled as the sky grew dark.

When I was done, I turned to find my father, Rosalie and my mother sitting at the breakfast table. My father had his arm wrapped around my mother, and Rosalie's eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh Edward," my mother cried. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I just shook my head.

"Because I was embarrassed and I felt like a failure. The woman I loved had a terrible thing happen to her and I couldn't help.Nothing I did was enough, everything I said was wrong. It was always too little, too late. And then she was gone; just gone. What was I supposed to tell our family, our friends? I had no idea where she was or who she was with..." I shook my head. "And at the same time, I was so relieved that I didn't have to worry about her anymore. I felt like an asshole, excuse my language."

I wanted to say more but felt like I needed to stop while I was ahead. My mother and sister were crying and my Dad's eyes were closed as he soothed my mother.

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me," I whispered.

My father jumped up and came face to face with me. "Edward, never, for one moment ever think that we are disappointed in you. What happened was tragic and you and Kate will have to live with the memory of that terrible time, but you did nothing wrong. You were there for her, you cared for her and tried to help her but she refused you. You never once thought of yourself, and it's time for you to move on. Kate chose her path, her weakness dictating her direction. But you, you chose your family. We will help you get through this and support you."

My dad pulled me into a hug and then I felt the arms of my sister and mother around me. I would get through this with the love of my family.

And I couldn't ignore the flash of brown eyes I saw when I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Edward, we are meeting your mother and sister for dinner. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, give me a few minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby."

I shut down my laptop and locked my desk drawers before walking out of my office. It had been a long day and Isabelle's lovely face would pop up at the most random moments.

She's been in South Carolina this week, so we haven't had the chance to see one another. I cannot wait until things start moving along with the Estate and she is here full time. I'm having a difficult time being away from her.

This is all so strange to me, considering we haven't known each other for very long. But there is something about her that makes me feel good; content; and I crave being close to her.

As I step off of the elevator, a woman with long brown hair catches my eye. She turns away from the directory when she hears my footsteps, and her smile is breathtaking.

"Isabelle," I breathe out her name.

She walks over timidly. "Hi."

"Hi," I say, taking her into my arms. "It's so good to see you."

"Is this okay? I wanted to see you."

"This is okay," I leaned in and kissed her softly, "more than okay."

Her cheeks blush a lovely pink, as her hands squeezed my arms.

A throat clearing reminded me that I was meeting my father down here. As I turned to look at him I can see his raised eyebrow and his signature smile.

"Edward, aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful woman?"

I shook my head but couldn't find it in me to be annoyed. "Dad, this is Isabelle Swan-Whitlock. Isabelle this is my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"It is lovely to finally meet you, Isabelle. I've heard a lot about you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Mr. Cullen. Edward and Mr. Masen speak of you often."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked at me. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had plans with your family. I should have called," she shook her head and looked upset with herself.

"Isabelle, join us, please."

"I don't want to intrude..." I cut her off.

"You won't be. I'd like you to meet my mother. Rosalie will also be there."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking back and forth between my father and me.

My father extended his arm to her. "Of course, we'll take my car so we can talk on the way over. Esme will be so jealous that I know you before her."

I laughed loudly.

My family was waiting in the reception area when we arrived. My mother watched my father guide Isabelle into the restaurant with a raised eyebrow. Her body tensed and she gave my father the '_what in the hell do you thing you are doing' _look. But my father looked smug, and his smile grew brighter.

My grandfather and Rosalie were whispering quietly, trying to hide their amusement.

Bella looked a little scared and her eyes were pleading with me to save her.

"Mom," I leaned in and kissed her cheek but I was getting the same look as my father. "You don't mind if my girlfriend joins us, do you?"

"Girlfriend?!" they all said at the same time.

"Isabelle Swan-Whitlock, this is my mother, Esme Cullen."

My mother tried to look annoyed with me, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

She squeezed my hand, "Isabelle, it's so nice to finally meet you. My father hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, too. I hope you don't mind that I'm joining you. Edward and Mr. Cullen didn't really give me a choice," she said, smiling at me.

"Lucky for them."

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?"

"We'll need an extra setting."

"Of course, right this way."

* * *

Isabelle and I were strolling through the bookstore hand in hand. Dinner had been a little overwhelming. My mother was determined to find out as much about Isabelle as possible and her interrogation was nothing if not thorough.

At one point, Isabelle asked the waiter for a really big glass of white wine.

"Let's go across the street for coffee and dessert."

Wrapping an arm around her, I led her out of the coffee shop and across the street. I noticed Charlotte walking out of the coffee shop as we made our way toward the door.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hey, Charlotte."

"Isabelle, how nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm fine, just stopped in here to get my caffeine and sugar fix. You two have a good night."

"I really like her."

We ordered our coffee and a slice of carrot cake to share. Then we found a comfortable area toward the back of the shop.

"Is this okay?"

Bella nodded and sat down.

"So are Charlotte and your grandfather a couple?"

"I wouldn't say that. My grandfather mourned my grandmother for a long time; it's been a little over five years. But I think he's attracted to Charlotte."

"She's beautiful. It must be difficult to move on after losing the love of your life."

"I had a difficult time when everything fell apart with Kate but that was nothing compared to what my grandparents had. He had a really rough time of it for the first year; he even came to stay with Kate and me in New York for a little while. But eventually, he started feeling a little better and his sense of humor came back and he returned home."

We were lost in our own thoughts for a few minutes before Isabelle adjusted herself on the couch to face me.

"I hope you don't mind that I showed up unannounced. I was so excited to see you; I didn't consider that you may have had plans."

I turned toward her, and moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I was missing you this week. I'm glad you were able to come before the weekend."

She smiled, and then leaned in to kiss me; one hand on my neck and the other on my chest, sending warmth through my entire being.

We made it to her place quickly, barely making it inside of the house when I pushed her against the wall. Her mouth was warm and soft and her kisses were sending pulses of electricity through me.

"Edward," she breathed and I pulled away, looking her in the eye.

They were wild, her hair was tangled from my fingers and her lips were swollen from my kisses. She looked like a goddess; her tanned skin glowed against the pink of her dress.

Her eyes softened, and I leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling her away from the wall. Fingers danced lightly over skin, mouths moved in sync, and nothing in the world existed outside of this moment.

She pulled away and took my hand, leading me toward the back of the house.

Her bedroom was lit in a soft, golden glow. The bed linens were a royal blue that stood out against the stark white of the rest of the room.

And this beautiful woman stood before me; plump bottom lip between her teeth, cheeks flushed, hair a sexy mess, but her eyes...her eyes were chocolate pools that captured my soul.

I ran my fingers along her face, pulling her lip from between her teeth, and then letting my fingers trail down her throat; my eyes following that trail.

Her breath hitched, and my eyes flashed back to hers.

Her hands moved behind her and the sound of teeth slipping through the zipper filled the room. And then she was standing in front of me intimately covered in silky pink ... shy and bold at the same time.

My hands grip her waist, as my thumbs moving along her rib cage, barely grazing her breasts. The blush that covers her cheekbones now seems to be covering her chest and holy shit, it's so damn sexy.

My hands are now sliding along the side of her body, her head falls back exposing her neck; and I have to lean in and lick her. I feel like I have no control over myself, and yetI'm in control all at the same time.

I lift her up and she gasps, making me smile.

I sit her on the bed as I undo the belt and button on my pants. Her trembling fingers start unbuttoning my shirt, nails barely grazing as each button slips through. I swallow and close my eyes.

I haven't had sex in over a year and I need to calm my ass down or this is going to end quickly.

She takes off my cufflinks and unbuttons the sleeves of my shirt, and then slowly trails her hands along my chest to slip it off. And then, in a completely contradicting manner, she pulls the undershirt over my head quickly; slowing again as her fingertips trace patterns on my skin on her way down. My pants are pushed down and I toe off my shoes.

She sits back down on the bed and we are on even ground. Both covered, just barely, in our underwear.

I use one hand to push her down so she is splayed out for me. I take in the beauty of her; curvy in all the right places, hair spread out behind her, flushed skin. I bend and kiss the inside of her thigh and she groans out my name, a rough and quiet whisper that sends me spiraling into her.

My mouth is on hers and our fingers are gripping and pulling. My boxers are gone and her bra is thrown across the room. I cup her over her panties and the feeling is warm and inviting. I wrap my lips around her breast and rub her softly.

"Mmmmm, please."

I slide her underwear down revealing her neatly trimmed sex and glistening core. I want to taste her.

"I want to taste you."

But it has to wait; I want to be inside of her more.

I dip my finger inside of her and she clenches around me. I suck my finger into my mouth and hum in pleasure.

"Do I need...?" I trail off.

"No...no. I'm on the shot. I want to feel you, Edward."

And with that I push her legs apart and tease her entrance. Her eyes are on mine and I slowly slip inside of her.

She is tight and clenching me, making it almost painful...but, so fucking good.

"Fuck."

She relaxes and I slide all the way in, sitting there for a moment so I can just feel her.

In her eyes, I see something.

Something that gives me hope.

And I wonder...

Can she see the same in mine?

* * *

a/n: hello, hello! I hope you are having a great weekend! I think I am finally getting back on track. I apologize for not responding to all of the reviews last chapter, but thank you for them. I love seeing my mailbox light up with emails. I will work on it this week and get a teaser out to you. :)

I know I jipped you guys with the mini-lemon...but I will try to make it up to you in BPOV.

I signed up for the Fandom4LLS Charity Fundraise for Leukemia, Lymphoma and Myeloma. It is still in the beginning stages, but if any of you are interesting in donating a story or other special skills you may have, check out the site at fandom4lls dot blogspot dot com.

Take care!


	16. Moving forward

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thanks to Dinia Steel and Jylway for pre-reading and editing this chapter. My lovely friend SunflowerFran3759 was off line this week and they were nice enough to step in and help. Thanks guys!_

* * *

BPOV

It's early morning and the sky is still dark, but I am unable to sleep.

The most beautiful man is lying next to me and I'm scared that if I close my eyes, he'll be gone when I wake up. More than that, when I close my eyes, I get flashes of our night together.

_Lips against skin._

_Fingers digging into my waist._

_Hot breath on my neck._

_Green eyes looking into my brown ones._

I run the tips of my fingers along the side of his face. It's so strange not to know things about him. Not seeing him is a blessing and a curse. I'm so used to knowing things that I'm having a hard time adjusting. Not to say that it isn't exciting, getting to know him on a level I've never experienced. But at the same time, it's terrifying to know that I won't be prepared if he ever does decide to leave. I can sympathize my Grandma Marie's feelings now; I'll never want another man after this.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

His voice was soft but gruff with sleep.

I can't stop my smile, "you." I tangle my fingers in his hair, and softly scratch the back of his head with my nails.

He hums and moves his hand down my body, pressing into my lower back and pulling me into him. His erection is trapped between us and I can feel him swelling against my stomach. I moan, filling the quiet room with the tension inside of me.

His hand moves to my thigh and he lifts my leg over his hip adjusting himself so he can slide into me. And it feels...God, it just feels; it's everything and nothing that I can describe.

We're connected as one, he is soft skin and hard body and his muscles flex under my fingertips. His lips never leave my skin and no one has ever paid this kind of attention to me before.

I pull his hair, lifting his face to mine. His eyes are dark green; fiery. He lies on his back, and my elbows rest on either side of his head. My hips are grinding against him, not willing to lose the full body contact.

I kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him; slow and wet, the sounds filling the room.

His fingers are flexing on my waist but I'm still grinding against him. He moans when I grind a little harder, and then he is lifting me and dropping me onto him, quickening our pace. It's delicious, and I feel my body shudder.

One hand glides along my back and he pulls me to him, pulling my breast into his mouth. The other hand is still guiding my hips to the pace he's set.

I have one hand behind his head, holding him to me. My eyes are closed and I'm focused solely on the sensations I'm feeling. His fingers tighten on my waist and I open my eyes.

He's looking at me with clear eyes; his hands move to the side of my face and he kisses me. It's slow and soft and feels like so much more.

He rolls us over and starts moving again; it feels like he's caressing me, slow and deep. His lips hover over mine and we are sharing...everything. A tear slips from my eye and he watches it roll across my temple before looking at me and I swear he can see into my soul.

Whatever it is that he finds there, flips a switch in him because  
all of a sudden, he's on his knees and he pulling me onto his thighs and we're connected chest to chest, mouth to mouth and the adjustment has his pelvic bone grinding deliciously against me. The stars I see catch me completely off guard but he follows right behind me with moans of his own.

"Bella..." he whispers.

"You've ruined me for anyone else," I respond, unable to hide how I'm feeling. I'm completely exposed to him.

He lifts my face from his shoulder and his eyes are soft as they look at me.

He kisses my mouth, and then trails soft, sucking kisses along my jaw up to my ear. "Good," he whispers; my body breaks out in goosebumps.

He lays me on the bed and walks into the bathroom, coming back into the room with a washcloth. He begins wiping along the inside of my thighs, before holding the cloth gently against my center, soothing me.

No man has ever done that before; taken care of me afterward and I'm once again filled with emotion.

"Edward," I whisper. His eyes meet mine and it looks like he understands what I'm feeling.

He tosses the towel toward the bathroom and I hear it hit the tile floor. His arms wrap around me, "I'll take care of you as long as you allow me to Bella. Let me in."

And I let go of the last bit of caution that was holding me back. "Okay."

* * *

When I wake up later that morning, the smell of coffee and Edward's voice make me smile.

It was real; he's still here.

I laugh at myself and head off to the bathroom to handle some much needed business.

"Yes, that sounds good. Schedule the Murray deposition for next week and see what Jenks can find out about Marius Robertson. I feel like there is something there that we are missing." He was quiet for a few minutes, but nodding his head in agreement. "Exactly, I want to know everything...Thanks, Barb. Once you get that taken care of, take the afternoon off. We'll go over everything in detail first thing Monday morning...Sure...thank you, you too...goodbye."

He is wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, glasses on his face and his laptop open. As he reaches for his coffee cup, he must see me in his periphery because his head snaps around and he smiles.

"Good morning."

I walk over to him and sit in his lap. "Good morning," leaning in for a kiss. One of his arms wraps around my legs while the other is around my waist. I love the feel of him surrounding me.

"Working?"

"Just a quick call this morning but I have the rest of the day off."

I kiss him again, smiling against his lips. "I need to stop by the estate this afternoon. I have a meeting with one of the contractors at two o'clock. Other than that, I'm free today also."

"Well, it's still early. Why don't we get ready..." he frowns, and I smile.

"Walk of shame time?"

"No. Never shame, not with you," his voice is soft, as is his smile. "But I do need to go home and get some clothes." He tilts his head, "Let's get away for the weekend. We can leave after your appointment and come back Sunday night."

"Really?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Absolutely. Come on! Let's get ready," I pulled him off of the couch. "How do you feel about saving water?"

His smile was downright luscious.

* * *

Edward dropped me off at the Estate while he went home to change. I was a little nervous about what his mother would think if she caught him going home to change in the middle of the day.

I took a seat on the rocking chair on the porch, enjoying the sunshine. I am more relaxed than I've ever been. Last night and this morning with Edward was just...amazing. He is...I don't know, perfect? I mean, I know he isn't perfect. Everyone has flaws, but things could not have gone any better last night.

I'd always thought I was a three date kind of girl; but everything with Edward is so natural. I feel like I've known him for years rather than weeks and it takes all of my strength not to attack him every time I see him. I won't lie; I love how it feels to be with him.

On the flip side, I have been seeing a lot more lately; ever since we ran into that tiny woman at the restaurant. I keep seeing the images of three women; two blond haired, blue eyed and one dark haired, Alice from the restaurant.

I'm not exactly sure what I am supposed to make of it, though. I see the three of them together.

_Leaning into one another in deep conversation._  
_The blond with long, unkempt hair, turning away from the other women to wipe away her tears._  
_A baby with dark hair and sad blue eyes._  
_Alice screaming, yelling, hands frozen in fists._  
_The three women and a baby boarding an airplane._

I see snippets of everyday things also. I'm not sure what to think about these women. Edward told me that Alice is Kate's sister, I'm not sure about the other woman; another sister perhaps? She doesn't look old enough to be their mother.

If I had to guess, I'd say that these women will burst our bubble soon. I have no doubt that Alice informed Kate that Edward was here in North Carolina, and I'm going to go out on a limb and say she probably told her about our date. I mean that's just girl code, right?

So the luggage and the crying means the sisters will show up soon. It's inevitable. Especially if Kate didn't come clean and is still trying to claim that Edward is her baby daddy.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Even I can see that the kid looks nothing like him.

Tires on the gravel interrupt my train of thought. Time to work.

We walked through the entire house looking at all of the woodwork. Window sills, floor boards, door casings...everything.

"Have you already ordered the windows?"

"Yes, we are replacing all of them, as well as the french doors in the kitchen and family room."

"Okay, we will come in and remove the casings and hopefully we will be able to salvage some of them. The wood is old and may not survive the removal, but we will do our best."

"Sounds good. When will your team get started?"

Chuck, the contractor, pulled out his phone. "Wednesday morning. Does that work?"

"Sounds great, see you Wednesday."

"Isabelle."

I turned around to find Mr. Masen behind me. "Mr. Masen, how nice to see you. I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Well, I've been stopping by everyday." He held up a digital camera. "Been snapping some pictures before the house starts changing."

Oh, this broke my heart a little bit. I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to move forward from the memories he keeps.

"Mr. Masen..."

"I'm just a sentimental old man, Isabelle. Don't worry about me."

"The house will look like it did when you and Elizabeth first moved in, with just a few little modern conveniences. It will be just the right amount of old and new."

"I have no doubt it will be wonderful. Do you have plans for dinner? I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"Actually," I was interrupted by another set of tires. We both looked up to see Edward parking and getting out of the car. He gave me an apologetic smile and walked over to passenger door, helping his mother out of the car.

"Hello," she sang.

She walked over quickly, hugged and kissed her father and then gave me a bright smile and squeezed my hand.

"Isabelle, how lovely to see you."

I smiled. "Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to see you again." I still didn't feel quite comfortable around her. The_ Dinner Inquisition_, as I now called it, had shaken me up a bit. It also left me feeling that she felt I was inadequate for her son.

"I was hoping I could convince you and Edward to come to the house for dinner tonight."

I looked over at Edward with wide eyes.

"Esme, they don't want to hang out with us. They just started dating; they're in the lovey dovey stage. Give them a break."

Her eyes narrowed. She did not like being told no.

"Mother, I told you that Isabelle and I have plans for the weekend. We aren't going to be in town. We will schedule dinner for another night."

An image of Esme Cullen as a teenager with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over her chest flashed and it took everything inside of me not to giggle.

Mr. Masen was smirking though, so I'm sure he knew exactly what I had seen.

"Esme, knock it off. Isabelle and Emmett will be in town next week. They can both come to the dinner interrogation you have planned. Now," Mr. Masen took my hand and led me toward the house. "Let's talk about what this contractor wants to do to my house. I heard a lot of nonsense about ripping and replacing."

Esme sulked behind us as Edward laughed.

"She's always gotten her way. Only child syndrome; I don't know how Carlisle deals with her."

"I heard that, old man. If you don't want to end up in a nursing home, you'll take that back."

"Yeah, yeah. Just put me in one with lots of hot grannies," he wiggled his eyebrows and I could no longer hold in my laughter.

The image of him with a lovely, familiar woman named Charlotte was filed away for another day.

* * *

a/n: Hi everyone! Hope your weekends are great so far. I hope you like this and that it made up for leaving you all hanging last week. :) Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. It makes me extremely happy that you are enjoying the story.

I've been reading a bit this week...I'd like to say I read a book - like an actual book that has real pages - but I can't. My iPad is my best friend. I've been reading Wake by Abria Mattina formerly known as Dead on my Feet by CescaMarie. I love reading published works by fanfic authors. I also bought a book (an e-book, of course) called Beautiful Bastard. I did not read this when it was a fanfic, but it is all over the place these days so I had to see what it was all about.

Other stories...

Parapsychology 101 by Dinia Steel - just started it and I'm only a few chapters in. Very different from what I normally read but intriguing. Psychic projections, mind reading, mood manipulation...

Changing my Course by Twilover76 - loving it. loving. it. It's all I can say.

Lose The One You Love by Discordia81 - again, love it. Bella is the most frustrating woman ever in this story and Edward is just swoon worthy.

Remarkable by Evilnat - If you guys haven't read this, please do. It doesn't have hardly enough reviews and it is just a great story. Secretary Bella and Tattward in fabulous suits.


	17. Through a Child's Eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Hugs to SunflowerFran3759, JylWay and Dinia for making this pretty. _

* * *

BPOV

We didn't get away for the weekend, despite Edward's planning. Storm clouds started rolling in, and the wind was so strong that trees were bending at angles that didn't seem possible.

So instead we decided to wait the weather out and went to the Cullen's home for dinner, making Mrs. Cullen extremely happy. I watched the chaos outside from the covered patio, that sat just off of the kitchen.

Mrs. Cullen sent everyone into the family room with drinks and appetizers. I excused myself to the bathroom and on my way back to Edward, I noticed the patio. I just needed a few minutes to myself; Edward's family dynamic was much like my family's, and I realized that I was missing them.

A few minutes later, Mr. Masen found me and sat down in the chair next to me.

"It's overwhelming for you, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, overwhelming is a good word for it."

"Elizabeth was the same way. She would get terrible headaches if she was out in a large crowd. Too much stimulation, she would say."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's a good way to explain it. The images just flash one right after the other and I can't get a grip on what is in front of me and what is flashing. It's hard to block when the images are so strong."

"My family can be a bit much at times, but they are good people."

I didn't say anything in response. Some of the images I'd seen were a bit much. Esme seemed to be in quite a few of them. She was...a constant, always hovering in the background.  
My mother likes to know what is going on in my life, but she isn't in the periphery all of the time. I can breathe and have my space with her, but Mrs. Cullen, well she seems to want her hands in everything; especially her children's lives.

I am not quite sure how I feel about that. Boundaries are a necessity for me. Maybe that's why Edward finished school in New York; so he'd get the chance to really be on his own.

"My daughter is in Mama Bear mode. That girl did a real number on Edward, and Esme doesn't want him to go through that again."

I didn't want to be rude by responding, '_But he's an adult! She can't live his life for him. I'm not Kate!_,' so I kept my mouth shut.

Mr. Masen chuckled next to me. "You have a lot of fire. I think you are exactly what my grandson needs. That girl treated him like a possession; pouted when she didn't get her way, threw tantrums if he didn't agree with her. He did everything he could to make her happy, but she never was. I don't think she ever would have been truly happy with him," he sighed, a sad sound, and shook his head.

"I think she is on her way here...to see Edward." I whispered, not wanting to say it out loud and make it true.

"Elizabeth has been flashing pictures of her in red," he said quietly, then laughed. "I bet if she could draw horns and a tail on the picture she would."

I stared at him for a long moment, wondering how long he planned to hold on to Elizabeth. The mirth left his eyes and understanding filled them.

"I'm not ready to let her go. Not yet."

I nodded and reached out to squeeze his hand. I wouldn't be ready to let her go either, if I were in his shoes.

A loud bang had us both jumping up and rushing into the family room. Mrs. Cullen was being held by her husband and Edward was holding a kicking and screaming Rosalie, whose anger was directed at a blond woman in a tight-fitting, designer outfit, holding a baby in her arms.

Of course.

Of course this would happen on a stormy and cloudy day. If it had been sunny out, Edward and I would have been far away from here for the weekend.

"Okay, now everyone calm down," Mr. Masen spoke loudly, quieting everyone in the room.

Kate looked over at him and then her eyes narrowed in on me.

My face was impassive. I'd already seen the images of her, here in this house. I'm not sure what she was hoping to accomplish in this setting, but I'm sure she was hoping the baby would lessen the blow against her. Poor baby, he was already being used as a ploy to get her what she wanted.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak with Edward."

I looked over at Edward. He looked uncomfortable, and angry. "About?"

"Edward," she said, and took time to look around at the unfriendly faces in the room. "Can we speak in private? There are things that need to be said."

"Anything you need to say can be said in front of my family," he moved away from Rosalie after giving her hand a quick squeeze.

He stood tall as he faced Kate. He looked...strong and unyielding; a force to be reckoned with. It was quite obvious that Kate was not expecting him to be confrontational.

"I can't...I'd like to speak with you in private."

"I don't want to speak with you in private. Why did you come here?" His eyes moved from the baby in her arms, and back to her face.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, before straightening her back. "I want to apologize to you, for everything that happened in New York." She licked her lips and adjusted the boy on her hip. "I have been trying to get better. For you."

Esme let out a gasp and Rosalie muttered under her breath. I felt uncomfortable, and I made a move to leave the room but Edward's eyes flew to mine before I could step away.

His green eyes were telling me not to leave, not to doubt, not to believe her. While I couldn't see him, I could see what he was pushing at me now.

_The two of us on the beach, holding hands.  
Candlelit dinners.  
His eyes as he leaned in to kiss me.  
His body as he moved above me.  
My body curled up against his in bed.  
White dresses.  
Suits.  
Flowers._

My eyes watered and his softened. _Don't worry, stay with me,_ they said. I gave him a slight nod and he turned back toward Kate.

My breath caught in my throat.

Mr. Masen's arm wrapped around my shoulder and Rosalie was looking at me with a small smile. When I looked over at Kate, her eyes were angry.

"Kate," Edward said, capturing her attention. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"To speak with you, without an audience," her voice was equally strong.

"My family knows everything, Kate. There is no need for you to be concerned about an audience. They were the ones who put me back together when you disappeared."

His voice was hard; his words cutting. He was losing his patience with her. I could understand his point though. If she truly wanted to apologize, she should be able to own up to her actions regardless of who was here to listen.

"How could you tell them?" She screamed. "It was none of their business!"

Edward laughed. "Of course, because it would make you look bad right? We can't have that now, can we? Let me guess, you have told your family nothing, which is why Alice attacked me the last time I saw her. Nice try though, trying to pass the kid off as mine. He's very cute, but doesn't really look like me; or you, if I'm being honest. Does he belong to the guy I met in the bar the last time I saw you?"

Her face paled and her grip tightened on the baby. His blue eyes were moving from person to person, his fingers in his mouth; he didn't look scared, and that made me wonder just how much this little guy has seen. When his eyes met mine, we locked and images swarmed me.

_Men. Image after image, different men in and out of his view.  
Kate asleep.  
Shaking - his vision shaking, blurry. Is he crying?  
A brown bear.  
Kate fighting with someone.  
Kate giving him a bottle._

Lonely. He's so lonely. I don't see him being hugged or loved. The images flashed like he was watching from the outside, not actually a part of the life going on around him.

Mr. Masen's voice broke through, "...you okay, Isabelle?"

Edward's eyes were in front of my face. "The baby..." I whispered, as Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Mom? Will you call Tanya and let her know Kate's here?" His eyes turned to Kate, but his arms were still tight around me. "If you want to talk, we'll do it while everyone is here. I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back and your family deserves to know what is going on with you."

Edward seemed to really look at the little boy in Kate's arms. His clothes were too small for his size, his hair messy and his diaper was fat around his legs. "Jesus, Kate. You took time to dress yourself to the nines, but couldn't take the time to change your son?"

Kate didn't seem to hear him; her eyes were focused on Edward's arms around my waist.

"Dad, can you take the baby into the guest room, run a bath for him," Mrs. Cullen said loudly. "Tanya is on her way. Kate, sit somewhere and don't speak. I'm barely holding myself together at the moment."

Kate gave the child to Mr. Masen and the baby didn't even fuss; he smiled at the man holding him.

I followed behind Mr. Masen wanting to escape the room filled with tension. Edward's hand wrapped around mine and he pulled me into an office.

"Are you okay?"

"I am." I whispered. "Are you okay?"

He wrapped me in a hug. "I don't want her. Seeing her, did nothing for me." He pulled away from me slightly and looked at me. "I was worried that I'd feel..." he shook his head. "I don't know...something toward her; but I feel nothing."

His voice sounded relieved and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I swallowed loudly and was going to ask him what he meant, but his lips found mine. This kiss was strong and needy.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine."I was worried that she would interrupt what we've started, that she would try to sway me away from you. I thought that if I felt like there was still some kind of _obligation_ there, it would mess everything up."

My eyes moved back and forth between his. He smiled, and kissed me softly; lips on lips, his hands on my cheeks and his body so very close to mine.

"Did you see? Were you able to see?" He asked, and my eyes watered.

"The beach, and flowers, and..." he cut me off and kissed me again; more forcefully and pinned my body between him and the wall.

"That's what I want. With you. Only you. I know it's probably too soon to be saying these things, but I feel it. Here," his hand covered my chest. "I feel it like nothing I've ever felt before and I want you to believe that nothing that happens in that room tonight will change that."

I choked back a sob, and a tear rolled down my cheek. "I believe you." I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him. "I believe you."

He pulled me into his arms and we stood that way for a couple of minutes before there was a knock on the door and light spilling in from the hallway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Grandfather, it's okay," Edward turned us toward the door, but kept his arms around me.

"Isabelle, would you mind helping me with the baby? I can't quite get him to stay still."

I wiped my face and kissed Edward again, before walking out to help Mr. Masen.

I played with the little guy as I undressed him; his laugh was a funny little rumble and his eyes squinted. I placed a towel on the floor of the bathtub so he wouldn't slip around. Mr. Masen was quietly leaning against the counter as I washed and played with the baby.

He was so very cute, and has an easy smile. His little mind was pushing images at me like questions. Blue eyes showing me what he is thinking and feeling at the moment; like how fascinating the bubbles are to him.

I pulled him out of the bath, wrapping him in a towel and making him giggle as I ran the towel over his belly.

"Did she bring a bag for him?" I tried not to sound snotty, but I don't think I was very successful.

Mr. Masen snorted, "I don't think so."

I laughed as Mr. Masen pulled out his cell phone and started typing.

"Are you texting someone in the next room?"

"I don't want to walk out there. If I don't see the blood, I'm not a witness."

I was still laughing, and little guy was smiling; I could see my face in the images he was flashing out at me.

That's when the power went out.

* * *

a/n: Hi! Hope you all had a great weekend. So...Kate's here. What do you guys think? Let me know - I've been sending out teasers to people who review, I'm not above bribes. LOL. As always, thanks to all of you for the reviews. I truly appreciate them.

Recs:

Deviant by planetblue. All I can say is, it makes me blush. :)

The Rain Season by elusivetwilight. I just started chapter 2, but the first chapter definitely caught my attention.

Okay, have a great week everyone! Ciao!


	18. Candlelight Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thanks so much to SunflowerFran3759, JoanofArt and Dinia for making this pretty_

* * *

EPOV

Kate sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Her leg jumped, she checked her phone often, and her eyes followed me. I could feel them on me, even when I wasn't looking.

Did she seriously think I would take her back? And what about the baby?

"Edward," my father's voice called out quietly.

When I looked at him, he handed me a box of candles with small plates and matches. "Let's set these up around the room."

I placed candles around the room, avoiding the area by Kate. The room had a soft glow, but the smell was a little much; vanilla and musk.

A knock on the door.

Footsteps in the entryway.

Whispering voices.

Tanya and Alice must be here.

Kate stood but didn't move from her spot in the corner.

I couldn't believe she would show up here after everything that happened; after everything that she did; and now, she has a baby.

A baby.

I had been mourning our child and our relationship for the past year, and she had gotten knocked up doing God knows what, with God knows who. I wonder if she knows who the father is, and if so, has she even told him? Does that man know he has a son in this world? Does he care?

I walked into the kitchen and looked out of the bay window. The wind and rain were still going strong and the backyard was starting to flood. I'm glad my grandfather is here and not in the guest house; although, it would have been a nice way to escape this mess for a few minutes.

I felt small arms wrap around me, and I turned into her embrace.

She pulled me close, her arms tight around my middle.

This day started off so great. Making love to Bella had to be one of the most amazing experiences of my life. She holds nothing back; her eyes...my God, they are chocolate depths that open up to her soul. I could see the love that she already holds for me. Yes, love. I know what I saw, because I'm pretty sure she saw the same emotion in my eyes. The way I feel for her is different from the way I felt for Kate.

The feelings I have for Bella...well, let's just say that if she ever left me the way Kate did - I would never recover. My heart and soul would be forever lost, because she owns them, _me_, completely.

"How are you holding up?"

I smile. "You're worried about me? I'm worried about you. This must be so uncomfortable for you. The damn storm...if it had just waited a few hours we could be enjoying a nice candlelit dinner." Her lips are so soft. "Dancing to soft music," another kiss.

She tilted her head and looked at me with a soft smile. "I am fine. I am the person on the outside here, I don't know any of the players, except for you; and you _showed me_ how you feel. What do I have to worry about?"

I bend slightly to kiss her again. "I took a chance...I wasn't sure it would work. You mentioned that my grandfather shows you things that way."

I swallowed and hesitated.

"What is it?" She asked, squeezing my hip.

"Will this end badly?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything. Earlier today, I knew that Kate would come here." She frowned, "I'd hoped she wouldn't, when your mother asked if we'd come here for dinner, and the clouds started moving in..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Well, then I just knew. I think your grandfather knew something was up also. He had wanted to talk to me when we were at the Estate."

"But my mother and I interrupted."

She nodded. "It's a difficult thing...always wondering if I should say something, do something. Will I make it worse or better? Will I hurt someone else by changing something in the 'now'? I've never had a close connection with someone outside of my family that I've had to _really _share my gift with. I never felt like I was betraying anyone. But today, with this," she waved her hand around the room, "it was difficult not to tell you."

"Things have to happen the way they are supposed to." I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't expect or want you to tell me anything, Bella. This gift is yours. You've lived with it all of your life, and you have found a way to cope and survive. Please don't change that for me. If you want to talk to me, I'll listen. If you need me to do something, I'll do it. But don't change who you are; not for me, not for anyone."

Her eyes watered and I couldn't help but to kiss her. I could understand her words completely. It's like the attorney-client privilege I have to abide by. I know things that can hurt others, and more than once I've left a meeting with a client feeling disgusted with myself. But I am bound, just like Bella, and I can only imagine the things she's seen. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, hoping to give her a little of the comfort and understanding she needs.

A knock on the wall caught my attention. My mother was watching us with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone is in the living room, will you two join us?"

I took Bella's hand and as we approached my mother, she placed one hand on my face and one hand on Bella's.

The emotion in my mother's eyes startled me, but she was smiling, and Bella was smiling, so I dismissed it for now; I will ask her about it later.

* * *

When we entered the living room, Bella froze. Her hand tightened around mine and her wide eyes were darting around everywhere. I looked around trying to see what had affected her.

It looked a little creepy, to be honest. Everyone was sitting on sofas and chairs facing one another in a loose circle. There was a large candle on the coffee table that was placed in the middle of the circle, and candles were placed all over the rest of the room; the vanilla and musk scent was much stronger now.

"Are you okay?"

She seemed to snap out of it and took a shaky breath before nodding.

We sat in between my grandfather and my parents. Bella had immediately taken my grandfather's hand when she took her seat next to him. I know they have a strong connection and I'm glad she can lean on him now.

"Tanya, Alice," I spoke quietly. "It's good to see you." I tightened my hand around Bella's and turned my head slightly toward her. "This is my girlfriend, Isabelle."

"Edward, Isabelle," Alice stood and walked over to us. "I want to apologize for what happened in the restaurant a few weeks ago. I'm embarrassed of my behavior and I hope you can forgive me."

"You were caught off guard, Alice. I don't hold any grudges against you."

She then turned to Bella and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. Bella's head tilted slightly and her eyes narrowed. After a few moments, both women nodded and smiled.

_Strange. _

Once Alice was seated, it was quiet for a few moments. I looked around again and frowned. "Where is the baby?"

"He's sleeping on a pile of blankets and pillows in the guest room."

Kate huffed in annoyance and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Kate, now that you have an _audience,_ why don't you tell us all why you are here."

Kate gave me a dirty look, before looking over at her sisters. Alice looked angry; I wonder if she now knows what is going on. Tanya just rolled her eyes.

"Edward, why are you being so difficult, are you not happy to see your fiance and your son? Or did you forget about them when you left New York?" Her eyes narrowed and she gave a pointed look at Bella.

My mother made a move to stand, but my father held her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Kate?" She didn't answer and wouldn't look at me. "Unbelievable."

"Ed-," I cut Tanya off.

"Tanya, let me give you my edited version. Please just listen, okay?"

Tanya gave me a hard look; she looked at Kate, Alice, and finally at Isabelle before nodding.

"A year and a half ago, Kate miscarried our child." Kate's eyes closed and she looked as though she was in pain. Tanya took her hand and covered it with both of her own. "All of you came to New York; you saw how distraught we were with what happened. After everyone returned home, Kate stayed in bed for weeks. She was depressed and angry; always picking a fight with me or crying and apologizing. I tried to get her into therapy, but she refused. She stopped working, stopped going out...she completely shut down.

Drinking became an everyday thing for her. Every night, I was out looking for her; finding her in bars around the neighborhood we lived in. Every morning, I was taking care of her hangovers. This went on for months. _Months_," I said again, trying to emphasize the severity. "It had become routine for me to take the subway home from the office, stop inside one of the many bars she frequented, and help her home."

I sat back and rolled my neck. Bella's hand squeezed mine and I squeezed back, acknowledging her; thanking her.

"One night, I stopped into a bar and found Kate buying and using drugs." I didn't feel the need to mention the blow job. It was so embarrassing and it still makes me sick just thinking about it. "I saw her, and the man she was with, and I walked out. I didn't see her again that night and when I got home the next day, her clothes, jewelry and the cash in the safe were gone. She left without a word. I stayed in New York for a year hoping to hear from her, but she never once contacted me. My grandfather came to New York, told me enough was enough and it was time to come home, so I did. I have not seen or heard from Kate in _more than a year_."

"But the baby..." Tanya said, her eyes wide.

"He isn't mine, Tanya."

"Kate? Is this true? This can't be true. There has to be an explanation. Kate?" Tanya's voice was rising with each word. "Why aren't you defending yourself?"

"Tanya," Alice said quietly.

"No. No! What the hell is going on here, Kate? Is what Edward's saying true? You left him? And you're a what? You're a drug addict?"

Kate would not make eye contact with anyone and Tanya finally yelled out KATE! and it bounced off of the walls.

"I've been using since high school." Kate's voice was quiet and calm.

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Since high school? How is...how could I not have known this? I heard someone say '_oh my God' _but I couldn't say for certain who it was.

"Edward had already been accepted to all of his top schools and I didn't want him to leave me. I took a little so I could study, stay alert. It woke me up inside, I felt like I could do anything. I had been using, in moderation, I had it under control. Until I didn't."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe she was doing this and I had no idea.

"So after the miscarriage, you just...? I don't understand," I asked.

"I was depressed, Edward, and I felt guilty. I felt guilty!" She yelled. "I had been using and then I found out I was pregnant, and before I could get my head around it - the baby was gone!"

I fell back into my chair. Bella's hand was still gripping mine.

"I knew it was my fault. Our baby was gone because of me. That's when I started drinking and...I didn't want to use the money in our bank account - I didn't want you to find out what a terrible person I was...I am. That's how you found me that night. That asshole, he knew I had money but he knew I'd do more to get what I needed. I had already fallen apart by then."

"Jesus..." my grandfather whispered.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she was crying, but her voice was strong somehow. She walked over and kneeled on the floor in front of me. "I'm sorry. I have cleaned myself up and I brought the baby and I know we can start over. We can still be a family. I promise I'll do anything to make it up to you. I love you. I've always loved you, Edward. Please...just..." she dropped her head on my knees and I felt like I was crawling out of my skin.

I looked up to see Alice staring at me with a sad smile. She walked over and pulled Kate away from me.

She whispered in her sister's ear and led her back to the couch.

Bella was looking a little dazed, her eyes unfocused.

"Bella," I leaned into her, but she didn't hear me. "Isabelle?"

I looked at my grandfather, whose face was pale, his eyes wide.

"No,no,no...Edward..." Bella was mumbling. "No,no!"

Her eyes were wild and her grip was like a vice.

"Edward," she sobbed.

Rosalie walked over to us and took Bella's hands. She whispered in Bella's ear, and then pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her, leading her toward the guest room.

I leaned forward, resting my head in my hands. What the hell is happening? Why today?

"Edward," Kate's voice rang throughout the room.

I didn't move, I didn't acknowledge her. I had to wrap my head around everything she'd said. She had been using drugs the whole time we were together. She had been using while she was pregnant with our child. I felt my mother's hand on my back.

"Honey," she said quietly.

"Kate," I said, in a tired voice. I opened my mouth to speak but shook my head. "I left you in New York. The woman I loved is not the same woman sitting in front of me now. The woman in front of me has done things that I won't ever be able to forget. You want forgiveness? You have it, it's yours. But my love belongs to someone else. We, _I, _cannot go back."

I took a deep breath. "If you had come back to me a year ago, hell, six months ago, I probably would have tried to work things out, but now? Now it's too late. It's too late," I whispered.

I could hear Kate crying. Tanya looked shell-shocked, and Alice was trying to be supportive.

Unable to look at the women across from me, I stood and went in search of Bella and Rosalie.

I could hear Bella crying.

"Honey, just tell me how I can help you. What's wrong?" Rosalie's voice was soft, quiet.

I walked into the room. Bella was sitting on the bed and Rosalie was sitting next to her.

"She hasn't said anything, Edward. She won't stop crying."

I picked Bella up and sat her in my lap. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and her crying grew panicked.

"Something bad is going to happen, Edward and I don't know how to stop it. I don't know how to stop it..." her voice cut off and heavy sobs tore through her chest.

I'm not sure how long we sat there before her body relaxed and her breathing slowed. I laid her on the bed and stared at her. Thoughts were rushing through my head and I should probably feel bad that I'd left my family to deal with Kate, Tanya and Alice, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I gave in to the exhaustion as Bella curled into me, her hands clinging to my shirt; and I let myself fall asleep in her warmth.

* * *

a/n: Happy weekend everyone! I hope you like it. Sorry for sending the teaser out so late...but FFN was not my friend this week. The site would freeze and then give me certificate errors. It was annoying - but I think I finally got to everyone.

I was completely blown away by the reviews last chapter! I had over 60 - you guys are effing amazing. The story now has over 500 reviews. Thanks so much, you guys.

I have a few stories bookmarked, but haven't had a chance to read them...Deviant by planetblue and Lose The One You Love by Discordia81 updated this week. The Rob Attack FicSix Picx was pretty awesome this week...and oh! Thanks to those of you who voted for me on The Lemonade Stand! So awesome! They also have a lot of good recs. Go check it out.

Have a great week and see you next weekend!


	19. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

* * *

EPOV

Why am I shaking?

I open my eyes. The room is still dark - I can feel Bella lying next to me.

"Edward," a voice whispers to my right.

I carefully move away from Bella and kiss her cheek.

"What's wrong? Where...can I step?" I ask, remembering the baby was in here last night.

"Oh Edward," Rosalie says quietly.

We step into the hallway and she quickly turns on the flashlight she has in her hand.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eleven. Edward...Kate's gone."

"Okay. Did she take the baby with her?"

"No. She told everyone she was going to the bathroom and she never came back. She left him here."

I looked over at my sister and closed my eyes, moving the flashlight away from my face. "Oh, sorry."

We walk into the living room finding my parents, my grandfather, the baby and Alice. "Tanya?"

"She went out to find Kate."

I looked outside, the wind had calmed and the rain was not as fierce as it had been earlier.

I sat down and took a deep breath. "So," I looked around the room. "What's the plan?"

Alice sat forward and took my hand. "Edward, Kate gave Ben your last name."

"She what?" I yelled. The baby startled and let out a loud cry. "Shit. Sorry, sorry."

Rosalie took him in her arms and rocked him gently.

"Why would she do that?"

Alice held out a piece of paper. I took it; Certificate of Live Birth.

Date of Birth: January 31, 2013

Borough: Manhattan

Name: Benjamin Michael Cullen

Mother: Katherine Marie Dailey

Father: -

She didn't list the father's name. I looked at Alice and she shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Edward," Alice sighed. "I'm so pissed off I could spit, but you are not responsible for Kate or this little boy. I do, however think it would be a good idea for you to take a paternity test."

She was quiet for a moment, and her eyes were far away, but when her eyes met mine again, they were resolved. "I'm going to keep him. Once the test is done proving you're not his biological father, I'm going to file to be his guardian, and I will change his name to Dailey. God, once word of this gets around...Mr. Cullen, do you think you can help this move more quickly?"

My father nodded. "Let me make some calls." He stood and walked into his office.

"I don't know what else to say Edward. I'm sorry for everything."

Alice looked like she was going to cry. She is the same age as Rosalie and while we'd never been close, I'd always thought of her as a little sister.

I wrapped an arm around her pulling her into my side. "We'll figure it out, Alice."

We were quiet for a few minutes, absorbing the somber atmosphere in the air.

"My mother and grandmother are going to be livid," Alice said quietly, and then started laughing. "Oh my..." she burst into a full belly laugh. Tears rolling down her face and I was staring at her; the stress must have gotten to her. "Can you see...?" She started laughing again. "The botox..." I was even chuckling at this point and then she made a surprised face, and started laughing again.

"My mother's angry face," she made the surprised face again.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. When I looked at Alice, her face transformed into 'surprise' again and we both fell back into the couch cushions laughing.

I could hear my mother and grandfather laughing now, also.

"How am I going to keep a straight face for that conversation?" Alice said, still laughing.

We calmed down and took a deep breath. "I need a drink. Who else wants one?"

Bella walked into the room as I stood and smiled softly. "Nice nap?"

"Yes, actually; until all of the laughing woke me up."

I looked over at Alice who made her 'surprise' face again and couldn't help the laughter from bubbling again. "Alice will show you." I kissed her lips softly, "would you like a drink?"

"Hmmm... yes, please. Whatever you're having."

* * *

The next week passed by quickly. I went to the hospital first thing the next morning for the paternity test. Dr. Cole has been my father's friend since grade school, and he agreed to run the test and keep it quiet.

The results came back negative, as we all knew they would. Alice came into the office and met with my father before going before a judge to discuss the reason behind the legal guardian request.

Was it fair that we were able to get things done so quickly? No. We took advantage of our positions and the lifelong friendships we held, but in the long run it will be better for Benjamin. Hopefully, he won't have to suffer the ridicule of the people in this town.

Once everything is said and done, Alice is planning to move to California. Away from our small community and her family.

Sadly, as anticipated, the Dailey family was not thrilled to find out about Kate's child. They did try to come after me, but the paternity test killed any arguments they had.

Kate hasn't resurfaced since the night of the storm and that makes me a little worried. While I don't care for her the way I once did, I still want her to be safe. I want her to heal and move forward with her life.

I locked up my office and walked out toward the elevator. The office is quiet, it's well after eight o'clock and everyone's gone home for the night. The trip in the elevator is short and I wave good night to the security guard at the reception desk. As I walk out of the building, I pull my keys from my pocket and unlock my cell phone. I hope Bella won't mind some company tonight.

I pull up her name from the recent call list and smile as her picture fills the screen.

* * *

"_E_dward!" she yells. I look up smiling. She's running toward me and she looks frantic, tears are streaming down her face. "Edward!"

I pocket my phone and as I get ready to call out to her, someone bumps into me.

The breath leaves my body.

"Edward!" she's sobbing, but she's so far away.

I feel my pockets being emptied, my keys fall from my hands.

Shit.

I fall to my knees, and try to catch my breath. I feel Bella's hands on me and she's crying.

"Bella," I groan. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Are you okay?" she says, her hands waving in the air around me.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I think I'm okay.

"Mr. Cullen," Henry, the security guard calls out. He helps me to my feet. "Are you okay, sir? I've already called the police."

He was huffing, did he chase after the guy?

"I think so." My phone lay on the sidewalk cracked and my keys were next to it. Interesting. Why didn't he take those? I tried to grab them but I couldn't move my arm.

Bella was still crying next to me.

"EDWARD!" A loud voice rang in my ear.

My eyes opened and the dim light in the room illuminated Bella's face.

BPOV:

"Edward!" His eyes finally open and he frowns in confusion. His forehead has beads of sweat and his heart is beating erratically.

"Bella?"

"You were dreaming."

He rubbed a hand over his face. And then pulled me into his chest.

"A dream? It was so real...you were crying and I was lying on the street."

I gasped and he adjusted himself so he could look at me. "What is it?"

I close my eyes and I can see the flash as if it just happened.

Edward walks out of the building.

He's not paying attention; he's looking at his cell phone.

He smiles.

Men walk out of the building behind him.

Dressed in black.

One of them carries a gun.

The security guard yelling.

Edward looks up and sees the man.

His eyes flash with recognition and the man is smiling.

He leans in and says something.

Boom.

Edward on the ground.

His eyes meet mine.

I shudder and I feel Edward's arms tighten around me.

"Tell me."

I shake my head. "It won't change anything."

"Tell me."

"I didn't realize it was you. I only saw the green eyes. I didn't realize...and then Kate brushed my leg the other night."

I shook my head, I saw everything. And I recognized the building and Edward's tall frame.

"Months ago, before I moved here, I had a dream of a man being shot in front of a bank building. When I sketched it out in my journal, I only sketched an eye. I didn't remember any other features. That night, Alex and I broke up and a few weeks later, I moved to Charleston. I honestly didn't connect that dream with my life here."

"And Kate brought back the dream?"

I nodded. "I didn't say anything because..." I trailed off. "I don't know. What am I supposed to say? If I try to alter the image I could make things worse! You would still end up in that situation. I was worried that if I told you, you would be on edge and start altering your life. I was worried that if I told you...you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Oh, Bella."

His arms wrapped around me tightly and I could feel myself shaking. His hand moved soothingly up and down my back.

"You know," his voice rumbled in his chest. "This gift you have is a little scary but I've taken comfort in the way you use it.

Your profession allows you to give people back things they once had; Memories of love, family, happy times. I'm sure you have these little bursts of information all of the time, but you never share them. Sometimes, I catch you looking at someone with the sweetest smile on your face. I saw it the first time I met you, with Rosalie and Emmett."

He was quiet for a moment and I took in his words.

"We can get through this, Bella. We will get through this. But for now," he turned his face toward mine. "We need to know where Kate is. If she triggered the memory, then she must be involved somehow."

I sighed, and kissed his jaw.

I hope his desire to solve the mystery doesn't end the way my dream does.

* * *

**a/n: **Hi,hi! So first off, let me say I'M SORRY for the huge delay on this one. Family events and visitors have kept me away from my computer. Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews last chapter. I know I didn't respond to them but I appreciated all of them. I am hoping I can get back on track after this weekend. Seriously, my family is nuts. It's my only excuse.

I hope you like this, please let me know. Enjoy the weekend!

Rock

Oh! and thanks to JoanOfArt, Dinia and Fran for helping with this one. :D


	20. Meet the Ex

Disclaimer: I don't own them...this is unbeta'd.

* * *

Bella

Being in LA feels...different. This has been my home for a long time but now I feel like I don't belong here. People are in too much of a hurry, cars are on the road at all hours...I'm exhausted. I miss the easy sway of South Carolina.

Emmett and I had to fly in for a meeting my father has twice a year. He addresses changes, goes over profits and losses and then Jasper, Emmett and I discuss ongoing projects. Dad will also introduce new interns which is always fun. The office manager and admin assistants always have a field day with them.

I've been in my office all morning and I can't stop looking out at the city. My mind flutters from Edward, to the Masen Estate, to Kate, to Alice...hmmm. Alice.

I get up and walk toward my brothers office.

"Hey, Bella!"

I smile and wave as I pass by. I do miss all of the people in the office; they are all so great.

"Knock, knock," I call out and walk in.

"Hey, Bell. What's up?"

I drop onto the couch and sigh. "Nothing. What are you working on?"

I have to be subtle with my questions. "Not much right now. I'm bidding on a restoration home in Long Beach."

I sat up straight on the couch. "No way! Bembridge House?"

Jasper's smile lit his whole face. "It's just a bathroom, but I'm hoping it might lead to more."

"That's so awesome! How can I help?"

He pulled out blueprints and sat next to me on the couch. He had a few pictures also.

A knock on the door brought us out of the bubble. "You guys planning to join us?"

"Oh yeah, we lost track of time." My dad smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"It's so good to see you. You look good, kid."

"Thanks," I blushed. "I think South Carolina was a good move for me. I really like it there."

"I can see that. How's Edward?"

"Good, great. He's great. We're great," I shake my head, and laugh.

"Good, great. Sounds great," my dad laughs. "Did you invite him to come with you to LA?"

"He'll be here tonight and we'll fly back together on Monday."

My dad held his hand out, gesturing for me to enter the media room. The room is set up like a movie theater; stadium seating, a wide screen and projector. There is an attached room that is setup like a banquet hall also. He always has lunch catered for these meetings. It's pretty much a half day of work because with the food and drinks and mingling, no one is expected to go back to their desks.

I grab the box of presentation binders and place one on each chair. Emmett is setting up water bottles on a table and Jasper is setting up the computer at the back of the room and testing to make sure the projector is online.

It takes about fifteen minutes for everyone to get seated and start the meeting. Overall, the meeting is upbeat. My dad loves this company and his employees. His meetings are always casual and he invites questions and comments and he always opens the floor up for suggestion on how we can be better.

Jasper gives everyone an overview of current projects and explains what needs to be done to make sure we hit our deadlines and keep our clients happy. He's a great speaker; he creates a very positive atmosphere in the office.

As he's finishing up, I catch movement at the back of the room. I turn to see who's entered the room and my eyes lock on Edward. His smile is bright and he nods in greeting.

"Isabella," I hear my name and turn toward the front quickly. My dad is laughing, "are you with us now, sweetheart?"

My face burns and I look at everyone sheepishly and wave. Everyone laughs and I walk up to stand with my father.

"So, Isabella has been in South Carolina for the past few months working on a restoration home. Why don't you tell everyone about it?"

Pictures of the Masen Estate were playing on the screen behind me and I walked everyone through the history of the house and the outline. "We've been taking pictures of everything as we go and we are so lucky that Mr. Masen has pictures of the house in it's prime so we can restore it to the perfect specifications. Emmett is busy designing the landscaping on this project also." As I said this, pictures of the landscape from before, now, and a sketch of the new design pop up. "It's all very exciting and..." I smile and look at Edward. He shakes his head no and my smile grows. "We actually have one of the Masens here with us today. Edward, won't you join me?"

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. He's wearing a pair of blue slacks and a light blue button down with no tie, his sleeves are rolled up on his forearms; God, he's beautiful.

When he reaches me, he smiles and narrows his eyes. He kisses my cheek and then shakes my father and Jasper's hands.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He gives a wave and smiles, making the women melt.

"Can you talk a little about the experience and expectations of the restoration?"

"Yes, of course. First off, let me say that it's been a wonderful experience. Your firm has been nothing but kind and your attention to detail is impressive. So thanks to all of you," he gestures out toward the room. Everyone claps and he completely owns the room. I really want to see him in court; oh my...I can feel my face getting warm.

Edward looks at me with a smile, and his eyes crinkle a little; probably wondering why I'm blushing.

He goes on to discuss what his expectations were at the beginning of the project and his excitement at being involved in the whole process and how happy his grandfather is with the progress that's been made so far.

When he wraps up, everyone claps and Edward squeezes my hand before moving away from the front of the room.

"Thank you, Edward. We are all excited to see the house when it's complete," my dad nods at Edward and then looks back out at the audience. "Alright, thanks to all of you for your hard work and dedication. I have been incredibly fortunate to have such a loyal and talented group of people representing Whitlock Design. We appreciate all that you do for us."

Jasper and I clap and smile at everyone. "Lunch is being catered in the next room; mingle, eat, drink and enjoy. Thanks everyone!"

Once everyone starts moving toward the banquet room, I walk over to Edward. "I thought you weren't getting in until tonight. I'm so happy to see you." I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him.

He wraps his arms around me and we sway a little. I feel him pull away a little so I look up; his eyes are sparkling and his smile is soft. "Hi," he says, and leans in giving me a soft kiss.

"Hi," my body is buzzing with happiness. "Let's go have lunch, yes?"

* * *

Jasper talked us into going out tonight. So Edward and I are waiting for Jasper and Emmett outside of The Mint. Edward's arms are wrapped around me, my back against his chest.

I can feel his lips on my neck as he talks to me about his day. The hum of his voice and his breath on my neck are making me a little crazy. I turn in his arms and capture his lips; warm, supple, smooth, and perfect for me.

Someone clearing their throat next to us brings us out of our bubble. Jasper is standing next to us with a raised eyebrow and I feel my face get warm.

"Isabella, Edward, so nice of you to tear yourselves from one another for a few minutes."

I narrow my eyes, "Shut up, Jas. I've had to watch your disgusting displays with women for years."

He opens his mouth to retort, but a tall woman with long black hair and a curvy figure wraps her hand around his arm.

"Oh," he smiles at her. "This is my sister, Bella and her boyfriend, Edward. This is Leah."

I smile at her, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

She smiles and says hello, nodding at Edward but quickly turns back to Jasper.

"Are we ready to go in?"

"No, we're waiting for Emmett. He has some kind of hot date."

I frown, "Hot date?" I chance a look at Edward but he's people watching and not paying attention.

Just before my mind starts creating images of him with a woman who is not Rosalie, his voice carries over to us.

"Baby Belle!" I snap my head in his direction and find him walking toward us with the biggest smile I've ever seen. My smile is immediate and I squeeze Edward's hand before letting go and hugging Rosalie.

"Hey!" Emmett whines.

"Edward didn't tell me you were here!"

Rosalie's laugh is light, but she hugs me tightly. "It was a last minute decision. How are you, Isabelle?"

"Good," I wrap my arm around hers and lead her over toward the group. "Jasper, this is Edward's sister Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my brother Jasper and his date, Leah."

Leah gives Rosalie a smile but doesn't say anything out loud.

"You guys ready? Pete put us on the list."

We found a table for the six of us and ordered drinks. Everyone started off quiet, but as the drinks started flowing so did the conversation. It turns out Leah works for one of our competitors and she and Jasper met at a bid meeting.

When the band took the stage we all clapped loudly. I actually had some music from this band on my iPod but hearing them live made me like them so much more.

The lead singer has a quirky style and bright red hair and her voice is strong, clear, mesmerizing.

I leaned into Edward, closing my eyes and absorbing the music. Edward swayed with me, occasionally kissing my neck and shoulder.

When the band finished their set, I clapped wildly and Emmett was whistling. The band waved at us and walked off of the stage.

"You have some of their music, right? One of the songs sounded familiar."

I smiled brightly, "yes, I'm surprised you remember."

"Ha, well, you do have over 20,000 songs on your iPod. It's a miracle I recognized it at all."

I smacked his chest, but he continued to laugh and pulled me in for a kiss making my brain go  
fuzzy for a minute or two.

"Bella?"

I pulled away, smiling and a little breathless and looked up at the person next to us.

"Alex?" I asked, surprised.

"Hey," he looked nervous, and shifted slightly. "I thought that was you. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

He nodded and glanced at Edward, then at the rest of the table. Emmett and Jasper gave him  
a curt nod. Yeah, no love there.

"Oh, Alex this is my Edward. Edward, Alex."

Edward stood and shook his hand, and then sat again, linking our fingers together.

"Sorry, I just...I saw you and wanted to say hello. Do you think..." he frowned and then shrugged. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Uhm..." I said, looking over at Edward. His smile and the squeeze of my hand assured me that he was okay. "Sure."

I leaned in and kissed Edward's cheek whispering, "I'll be right back."

We walked to the bar. Alex gestured toward the barman and I smiled. "Midori sour."

"Newcastle."

I didn't know what to say, so I stood quietly and waited for my drink. I felt Alex move closer to me and I tilted my head, not looking at him but giving him my attention. It still hurt to look at him. To know that we were together and happy until one day we weren't. But knowing that the heartache led me to Edward...well, I can't say I would change anything.

"You look really good, Bella. Happy."

"Thanks. I moved to South Carolina after...," I trailed off, awkwardly. "I needed a change."

"I'm sorry. God, I can't believe..." he put his head in his hands. "I just let you go. I didn't even fight for you. I'm such an idiot." He looked at me, his eyes sad. "I miss you and by the time I realized that I had fucked everything up, you were already gone."

We accepted our drinks from the barman and Alex put some cash on the counter. "You talked in your sleep a lot toward the end. You'd say, 'choose me' but I didn't understand what you meant. It took me a while," he snorted. "Idiot that I am, I didn't realize that all I had to do was 'choose you' and things would have been okay. I just took everything at face value and accepted it."

HIs eyes were focused on me but I didn't know what to say.

"Is he good to you?"

I looked over at Edward. His face was serious, a small frown line between his eyes but he softened when he caught me looking at him and gave me a wink.

"He is."

"I'm glad." His voice was quiet. "I just wanted to say hi and let you know that I regret not trying harder. I'm sorry I hurt you."

I reached out and touched his hand. "Alex," he looked at me softly. "I was upset when we ended but I knew that I wasn't your future; I'd been having the dream for months before you left. Even if you had picked me then, you would have left eventually and I would have always been waiting for you to leave. It took me a little while to understand that. I was starting to think that love and marriage and family wasn't in the cards for me. But the move to South Carolina has been good, it's helped me clear my head. Maybe you need to do the same. Get out of LA for awhile, see what's out there."

I squeezed his hand, "happiness will find you. I know this."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bella."

"You too, Alex."

"I'll let you get back to Edward. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Seriously, get out of LA for a while. Go to San Francisco or Santa Cruz, the fresh air and surf will be good for you."

He smiled and gave me a nod before walking out of the bar. Warm hands wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him.

"You okay?"

I smiled and looked up at my beautiful, green-eyed man. "Yes, great. You?"

"Better now that you are in my arms. Let's go sit. I ordered you some nachos," he smiled.

******************polaroid***************

a/n: hey guys, sorry for disappearing on you. Weddings, visitors, and house guests kept me busy...and I have a little, tiny block going on. I'm trying to get moving again.

Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter and sticking with me. I will probably repost this after its edited. I just wanted to get it out there for you guys.


	21. Giving in

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Thank you SunflowerFran for your fancy footwork. And to Joanofart for pre-reading.

* * *

Edward

She's in my bed on Tuesday.

I'm in hers on Wednesday.

Dinner on Thursday.

Breakfast on Friday.

The days pass and I can't get enough of her.

She makes me breathless.

She captivates me. Her voice soothes me.

Her eyes see me.

And her body ... Well, her body moves me.

I'm in my office, but I'll be damned if I'm actually getting any work done. My head, my heart, my eyes are filled with her.

"Knock, knock."

I turn from the window and lean against the ledge.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You okay?" My sister's face is concerned. I wonder how long she's been watching me.

"I am," I smile. "Overwhelmed maybe ... but good."

"Is this about Isabelle?" She asks, making her way into the room and settling on the couch.

I can't stop the smile that forms just from the mention of her name.

"I ..." I look at my sister, not knowing what to say exactly. "I've never felt so consumed by someone. She is in my every thought, my every plan. I questioned taking on a case today because I worried it would cut into my time with her.

"Is that normal?

"Is this feeling normal?

"Am I ... what am I doing?"

I blew out a breath, not expecting to say what I had.

"You love her," my sister's smile is soft. "It's scary and exciting and ... consuming."

Love.

My sister's eyes are on me, head tilted, eyes narrowed in concern.

"I'm scared," I say quietly.

My insecurities are flooding my mind. Kate left me. We spent so many years together, and she just left.

"Edward, she's not Kate," she sighed and tapped the space next to her. "You were the only one who didn't see Kate for who she really was."

I sit next to her and lean my head against the back of the couch.

"Kate was always selfish, Edward. You did what she wanted to do, and if you didn't, she whined until you did. You somehow managed to stay true to yourself, but not because she wanted that for you. I'm not sure about what happened in New York. You seemed really happy until ..." she trails off.

"I guess I just wanted her to be happy. She didn't always get her way, and she'd give me the cold shoulder for a few days, but she eventually learned to pick her battles. I thought we were okay until the miscarriage. Then everything just went to shit, and all I could think was who the hell is this woman I've been with all of these years? What happened to her?"

"Does Isabelle know everything?"

"She does."

I picked at invisible lint on my pants. "Actually," I laugh. "I spilled my guts to her the first time we had a real conversation. Something about her draws me out. She makes me want to share everything with her."

"She's good for you. Don't think so much. Enjoy it."

She's right, I know she is. I squeeze her hand, thanking her.

"So what brought you here?"

"Oh yeah! Grandfather wants us to come to the house. There are some contractors there trying to work, but Isabelle and Grandfather can't agree on a change Isabelle wants to make."

"Let me guess, Mom's room."

Rosalie's laugh was loud and genuine.

"Yes, Mom's room. Grandfather absolutely refuses to let Isabelle move things out so she can update it."

I look over at the files scattered on my desk. The phone is blinking red with messages, and suddenly the computer lights up signaling a new email.

"Yeah, I need to get out of here for a while. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm so glad you have your own place now. This would be downright awkward with your parents down the hall."

I tickle her and she screams.

"Stop!" She laughs, and it sounds beautiful.

"Enough making fun of me. I was already looking for a place when I met you. And I don't know why you're laughing with Emmett as your roommate."

She groans and rolls over, burying her face in the pillow.

I can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. He has no boundaries! God, I can only imagine what he's told Jasper."

"Well," I say pulling her to me and kissing her lips. "You did get him back by signing him up for the Senior Sports Classic."

She giggles. "Yeah, that was great."

I close my eyes and run my fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes pop open, and I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You've been a little distant lately," she bites her lip and looks away. "I just ... I don't know. If things are moving too quickly or you want to take a break or something ..." She trails off with watery eyes.

"Bella." I kiss her forehead. "No, I don't want that."

She nods, but the doubt is there in her eyes.

Do I tell her how I feel?

Is it too soon?

What if my insecurities turn her away?

"Hey," I lift her chin and move my fingers along her face, cupping her cheek. "I've been thinking a lot about Kate. I thought I knew her but ... she wasn't the girl I thought I knew. She kept secrets and lied, and I thought she loved me, but I'm not actually sure that she ever did.

Because, the way I felt with her is magnified by a thousand when I'm with you. My heartbeat speeds up when I see you or hear your voice, my body tingles when you touch me," I leaned in kissing her shoulder. "My skin burns when you kiss me. It's terrifying, and the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life."

Her eyes are wide and filled with tears.

"Isabella, I'm in love with you," I whisper. "And I'm scared to death something's going to go wrong."

"Edward," she whispered, her tears spilling over. "I love you. I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified of everything except you. Please," she said before straddling me and taking my face in her hands. "Don't second guess this before it's actually begun. Whatever comes our way, we'll face it; together. Please." She says, tears flowing over her cheeks.

I look into her eyes, searching for the truth, for her love; and what I find there is our future … bright and hopeful.

I tilt my face and kiss her softly. "I love you, Isabella," I whisper against her lips.

Her fingers tighten in my hair, and her lips are urgent against mine.

I flip her over so that her body is under mine, and when I'm completely inside of her, the world tilts and feels right again.

I can feel every inch of her body as we rock against each other; slow and steady. My lips hover above hers, just barely touching. But it's her eyes that hold me; her gaze is strong and sure and I know we're right.

This is right.

We are right.

"Edward," she gasps and then tightens all around me; her legs, her arms, her fingers ... and I give in.

I give in.

* * *

Bella

My eyes pop open.

My heart feels like it's coming out of my chest.

I look over my shoulder; Edward is sleeping peacefully on his stomach. His breaths are slow and steady, but I feel a panic attack coming on.

I get out of bed as quietly as possible, slip on Edward's shirt, and make my way to the kitchen.

I gulp down a glass of water and lean against the countertop. Long, slow breaths, Bella.

I pull a notepad and pencil from my bag and settle on the couch. I don't want to sketch the man from my dream ... I look out into the early morning light.

My pencil starts moving.

Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder startles me, and I jump.

Edward is standing behind me with his hands up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

I close my eyes and rest a hand on my forehead. I concentrate on slowing my breathing.

"Bella," Edward's voice is low, shaky. "How do you know this person?"

My notebook is lying in the floor; opened to the page of the man from my dream.

"I don't. I dreamt of him and Kate."

"Shit."

He runs to the back room. He comes back in jeans unbuttoned, and hanging low on his waist, his phone in his hand.

"Was it the same dream?"

I nod, and a shiver runs through me; the images flashing quickly.

"Has it changed?"

"What?"

"The dream! The images? Have they changed?" He yelled.

I was shocked by his outburst; my eyes tearing up.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he softened. "I need to know, please."

"When I first had the dream it seemed like a robbery. Lately, it feels more malicious. As if he's out to get you. Kate appears and disappears as if she hasn't made up her mind about something."

"Bella, I know who this is."

"What?" I yelled, and started shaking my head.

"I refused to take on his case when I first moved here. But if he's with Kate ..."

"It's personal," I finished.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours until his phone rang.

"Dad," he leaned in and kissed my lips. "Everything will be okay, Bella. I'll be right back."

He walked toward his office, and my phone started ringing.

"Isabelle? Are you okay?"

"Mr. Masen, he knows who it is. He knows."

"Honey, come to the house and bring Edward with you. I need to show you something."

He disconnected, and my breath left my body.

What do I do?

I can't lose him.

I won't lose him.

* * *

A/n: hello! Happy Saturday or Sunday depending on where you are. I'm so very sorry for the delay on this. I'm really trying to get back on track-so far, looks good.

Thank all of you for the reviews and for sticking with the story. I truly appreciate it.

I've been reading a bit... Discordia81's - Lose The One You Love updated this week and I can't wait for the next chapter. And Karenec's - One Summer Night. I'm in love with it, thats all I can say. Pretty sure both were on Rob Attacks.

Thank you for reading! Have a great week.


	22. Now What?

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thank you SunflowerFran for making this pretty._

* * *

Isabelle:

As we make our way up the long driveway, I have to catch myself. My brain is in overdrive, and every scary movie I've ever seen is running through my mind. At this very moment, I am seeing Jack Nicholson's face in the upstairs windows.

I shake my head and startle when a loud laugh sounds next to me.

"Is it just me or do you feel like we are in a horror movie right now?" His voice gets very quiet. "Making our way up the dilapidated driveway, curtains shifting, and a man in the upstairs window."

I can't stop the giggle and I feel oddly relieved that I'm not the only one feeling this way.

"I was just thinking the same thing. The Shining."

Edward laughs again and squeezes my hand.

"So my grandfather is Jack Torrance?"

"No, the kid riding the tricycle through the house," I snap back.

Edward chuckles, looks at me and then laughs. "Man, I'm never going to get that image out of my head."

It feels so good to laugh and not focus on the fear that has been lingering for weeks.

Edward parks the car and then tugs on my hand, pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be okay. We'll be okay."

I give him a little smile, and tilt my head up for a kiss. It's soft and warm and makes everything else disappear. I have no idea how all of this will turn out, but I breathe in Edward's confidence and lock it away.

"Let's go see what the old man wants."

We make our way toward the house and movement to my left makes me turn. Nothing. I follow Edward up the stairs to the front door, but my senses are in overload and I'm shaky.

Edward knocks twice then opens the door.

When we walk fully into the house, I stop. My feet won't move. Every window is open, gauze curtains are flowing in the wind, and the house is cold.

Mr. Masen is sitting in an arm chair with a cigar in his mouth.

There are photographs all over the coffee table and floor, the wind pushing and lifting them.

Edward is standing a few feet in front of me looking around, a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" He turns to me. "It isn't windy outside."

The curtains stop moving.

"Oh shit," he curses under his breath.

Mr. Masen continues smoking his cigar, and I notice there is a photograph in his hand.

I haven't touched anything; I'm afraid to, if I'm being honest. Do I really want to know what's going on?

Mr. Masen's eyes meet mine. "She wants you to see."

My heart is racing. "See what?"

"She had the gift of foresight, did you know that?" His question aimed at Edward.

Edward shook his head, his eyes darting around the room as the curtains started swaying again.

"Isabelle..." he says quietly.

"I've been hearing the name Isabelle for over a year. A whisper when my grandson was in New York, a scream when he was at his lowest and an echo when the two of you finally met.

Now I know my Lizzie has been gone a long time, but she is still with me. This," he gestured toward the room. "Is her."

He held the photograph out to me. "She wants you to see."

My feet felt like lead; I couldn't move.

Mr. Masen and I were staring at one another.

A loud bang and a gust of wind made me jump. Edward was not moving; his eyes were still darting around the room trying to figure out what was going on.

I somehow found myself in front of Mr. Masen, his piercing blue eyes locked on mine.

I lifted a shaky hand and took the picture from him.

**_'Isabelle, save him.'_**

**_A black and white movie was playing in front of me. _**

**_A busy street._**

**_Men in suits. _**

**_A city bus passes by with a loud whistle, the breaks squeaking as it stops._**

**_People flood off of the bus. So many people as I watch from my spot on the sidewalk._**

**_To the right is Edward's office building._**

**_A police car pulls up next to me; lights flashing. _**

**_Yelling._**

**_People are running out of the building. _**

**_People on the sidewalk stop moving. _**

**_Kate stands in front of the doors. Her hair is blond and dirty; she's wearing jeans that are much too loose on her with a tank top and flip flops. She is jumpy; taking steps toward the door and then moving away. _**

**_A man walks up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, trying to get her out of the way._**

**_She screams and starts flailing. A policeman grabs her, cuffs her and throws her into the back of the car. His face showing that he doesn't have time to deal with her crazy. _**

**_My eyes stay on her; she screaming and crying, her head shaking from side to side and she is throwing herself against the door and back seat. _**

**_A man stands near the front of the door of the door of the office building at staring at Kate in the back of the car; his face angry. He is dressed in all black, but he pulls a baseball cap over his head. _**

**_People start coming out of the offices in groups. A policeman directs them where to go, "Stay out of the way. Give the Fire Department the space they need."_**

**_Men in suits with briefcases begin walking out. I see Carlisle Cullen right away, his blond hair and tall stature make him stand out._**

**_Where is Edward?_**

**_Men and women shuffle out and then Edward's auburn hair catches the light. He's carrying a woman's tote bag and walking slowly with her on his arm. _**

**_Before he even makes it out the door, the man in the baseball cap walks up to him, whispers in his ear and shoots him in the stomach. _**

**_The woman screams; her bag falls to the ground as Edward looks at the man and then down at his stomach. _**

**_He falls to his knees and looks up. _**

**_"Bella?"_**

I gasp, and Edward's arms are around me before I can fall. My face is wet, and the wind in the room is making the photographs on the table slide toward me.

"Bella! Grandfather what in the hell is going on?"

"Isabelle, breathe sweetheart."

Something foul moves under my nose and I turn away, sobbing in Edward's arms.

"Edward, go get her a shot of bourbon."

"Isabelle," Mr. Masen says in his soothing drawl. "It's all right, darlin'. You're all right."

I feel Edward in front of me. He's on his knees, one hand on my thigh and the other holding out a glass of brown liquid.

"Take a drink, baby," he whispers.

I open my legs and scoot to the edge of the couch, wrapping my arms around him.

He lifts the glass to my lips, urging me to drink.

I take a sip, and then shoot the rest quickly. I can feel the burn as it travels through me; the alcohol hitting me quickly and calming me slightly. I bury my face in Edward's chest.

He has a hand tangled in my hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on my back.

He's quiet as he lets me process what I saw. How did Elizabeth live with that? How could she watch things play out like that, and how did she handle it? Can I intervene?

Can we change it?

I feel Mr. Masen's hand on my back, _'Tell them.'_

Her voice whispers, as if carried by the wind.

I pull away from Edward and take his face in my hands.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," he whispers, and kisses me softly.

I turn to look Mr. Masen in the eye and my eyes begin to water. "I don't know where to start."

"Tell us what happened when you took the picture from me."

* * *

Edward was pacing.

Mr. Masen was watching the sky change through the living room window.

And me...Well, I just felt exhausted. I'd basically just told the love of my life he's going to die.

Inside, I'm weeping; sobbing uncontrollably. It's July and I've known Edward for about five months and my life is his. I will be a shell of myself if he leaves me. I will be my Gramma Marie.

I close my eyes and swallow back the sob that is trying to escape.

What do I do? How can I change this?

"We have to tell everyone."

My head snaps over at Edward. He's stopped pacing, and he's staring at me.

My stomach is churning. "No."

"Bella," he sighs, and kneels in front of me. "We need to tell them. They can help us figure this out."

I'm shaking my head. I know what it feels like to be shunned, for people to look at me like I'm crazy. I can't handle that from Edward's family. I'm still reeling from Edward's reaction to me in the bar the night I told him about my gift.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he whispered, "Baby," and pulled me into his arms. "They are not going to think badly of you, or judge you." He pulled away just enough to look at me. "Let me make it up to you. Let me help you."

* * *

a/n: hello everyone! happy Saturday (or Sunday if you are not on the West Coast or in the US). This is the first time I've been able to use my computer in two weeks. I've been writing using Google Drive on my phone...not the easiest thing to do.

I hope you guys like this one. I'm anxious to hear what you think. I posted a picture teaser on Tumblr since I haven't had the computer access to send you guys chapter teasers. It makes me sad - but I love the photo teasers. I totally stole the idea from Discordia81 - I'm not ashamed to admit it.

btw...are you guys reading Discordia81 and Kherisma's story, _Lose the One You Love_? It's amazing and it just updated. I am also reading Karenec's story, _One Summer Night_. It just updated also. I'm in love with it. Rob Attack had some awesome recs this week, if you are looking for something to read. For non-fanfic, I am reading the Cut & Run series by Abigail Roux - why has no one mentioned this series to me? I'm addicted and can't read them fast enough. Okay...I'm done.

Thanks so much to all of you for reading, reviewing and being patient with my posting delays. Polaroid has over 700 reviews! I am totally stoked and grateful to all of you.

Enjoy the rest of your weekend! See you soon,

Rock


	23. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Thank you SunflowerFran for making this pretty.

* * *

_Edward:_

The drive to my parents' house was quiet. Bella was biting her thumb nail, and her leg bounced the entire time. I'm not sure that there is anything that I can say or do to ease her nerves.

When I pulled into the driveway, her entire body went stiff. I turned off the ignition and we both sat quietly, staring at the house.

"Bella," I sighed and took her hand. "I can see that this is..." What? Difficult, uncomfortable? That sounds condescending. "I'm here for you; whatever happens, whatever they say ... I'm here.

I will keep hold of your hand.

I will support you.

I believe you, in you."

She finally turned toward me; her eyes searching mine.

"I love you. I'm here. If this doesn't turn out the way I expect, we'll leave. You and I will figure this out, okay? Together."

I hope I don't sound like a lunatic. I honestly want her to trust that if all else fails, she has me.

She gives me a small smile and leans across the console. Her hand cups my cheek and she kisses me softly. "Thank you."

I nod and get out of the car. I take a deep breath and let it go before opening her door and helping her out of the car. I hold her hand tightly as we walk up the steps to my parents' home. Before I can ring the doorbell, she pulls me back. I turn to look at her, and she grips the front of my shirt.

"I love you, too; so much."

I smile and lean in, both hands cupping her cheeks, kissing her with everything I've got.

I hear the door open, but I don't pull away, and neither does Bella.

"Jeez Edwardo, did you guys come here to make out on the porch like teenagers or were you planning on gracing us with your presence?"

I pull away from Bella and smile. Her cheeks are warm with embarrassment, and it makes me love her a little more.

"Rosalinda. It's so nice to see your sarcastic face."

My sister leans in and hugs Bella. "Isabelle, I'm not sure what you see in this guy, but I'm happy to see you."

She leads Bella into the house arm in arm, leaving me on the porch; alone. "Nice to see where I rate in guest department," I mumble, but smile loving the way my sister and girlfriend get along with one another.

"Edward," my father's voice calls from the living room.

I turn and walk toward him, shaking his hand and giving him a hug.

"Hey Dad, how are you?"

"Good. Everything okay, we weren't expecting you. Your mother is going to be beside herself for not having something prepared."

I laugh and nod. "Yeah, we weren't planning to show up today, but something has come up that we need to talk with all of you about."

His eyes flew up in surprise and I raise my hands and starting shaking my head. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. No babies or shotgun weddings are in the near future."

"I'm sorry," my dad says, his face apologetic. He covers his heart with his hand and chuckles. "But your wording ... Scared the shit out of me a little bit."

I can't help but laugh. "It's okay. I think...those things are definitely in our future; just not quite yet."

My Dad's smile is genuine. "I'm glad to hear that. She's a lovely girl, and she seems to bring out a little something in you. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bella, Rosalie and my mother walked into the room. I made my way over to my mother and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mom."

"Edward, this is a lovely surprise. I had a feeling we'd have visitors today, so I made a peach upside down cake."

I looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow, and she answered me with a shy smile and pink cheeks.

"Have a seat, ya'll, Rosie and I will bring everything out."

I took Bella's hand and led her toward the loveseat, but my father stopped us.

"Isabelle," he said quietly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "It's lovely to see you. How are you?"

"Hi Mr. Cullen. I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Can't complain," he smiled, allowing her to sit before he took his own seat. When Rosalie and my mother walked into the room, we both stood again taking the plates offered and allowing them to sit before sitting again.

"Isabelle, what are you giggling about over there?" My mother asked.

"The image of a Jack-in-the-Box popped into my head," she laughed again, and then stood making my father, and I both stand. Then she fell back onto the couch laughing. Rosalie let out a loud guffaw, and my mother shook her head, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself," she said when I gave her a pointed look. I gave in and chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Silly girl."

We all sat quietly while we ate our cake, which was absolutely delicious. "Mom, you've outdone yourself. This is amazing."

"Thank you, Edward. The peaches are lovely right now; I just had to make something special with them."

We exchanged small talk as we finished our desserts and coffee. Soon enough our plates were empty and cleared away, and Bella hand were fidgeting with the throw pillow.

"So, we have something to talk to you about," I started, looking over at Bella. She took a deep breath and gave herself an encouraging nod.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie," she glanced at me before continuing. "I am not quite sure how to say this, so I'm just going to put it out there. I have a unique gift that allows me to know things ... dreams that play out like a silent film showing me images of things that may happen."

I watched my mother's face as I listened to Bella. Her eyebrow rose, but that was the only change to her expression. I quickly glanced at Rosalie, her head was tilted, and she was frowning. My father was leaning forward in his chair, a look of interest on his face.

My mother smoothed her pants and then folded her hands. "That is very interesting, Isabelle. Why are you telling us this?"

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes. I lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. You can do this, baby.

"Before I moved to Charleston, I dreamt of a robbery or what I interpreted as a robbery. It was 1:18 PM and men wearing black clothes walked out of a bank building holding guns. A man with green eyes was walking toward them and was shot."

My mother gasps, a hand covering her mouth. Rosalie stands up but doesn't speak, and my father is looking at Bella with wide eyes.

"The images have shifted a bit since I've been here, in Chapel Hill, but the outcome is the same. Edward is..." she stops speaking, and I can hear her swallowing. "This morning I had another dream, and I was able to see the gunman's face. I also saw Kate at the scene being placed in a police car."

"Dad," I said, glancing at my Mom and Rosalie. "Isabelle sketched out the gunman, and he looks just like James Hollingsworth the third."

"That's why you called me this morning asking..." He sat back in his chair, his eyes were moving back and forth as if he was reviewing information.

Bella pulled her notebook out of her backpack and flipped it to the sketch before handing it to me. I cupped her cheek and waited until her eyes met mine. When they did, I leaned in and kissed her. I know I'm being more touchy than I normally would be in front of my family, but I need Bella to believe that I am by her side. More than ever now.

"This is the sketch Isabelle drew this morning."

My father took the notebook from me and nodded. My mother and Rosalie were standing behind my father's chair looking at the drawing over his shoulder.

"I've seen him in town," Rosalie said sharply. "With Kate, I've seen him with Kate. What does this mean? Is my brother in danger?"

"While Edward and Mr. Cullen were on the phone, Mr. Masen called me. He asked Edward and me to go to his house because he had something we needed to see." Isabelle closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "When we walked into the house there was a fierce wind blowing through the room. All of the windows were open, the curtains were flying, and there were photographs moving with each gust of wind. It felt like ... panic. That rush of nerves that runs through your body when you don't know what to do. It stopped when Edward spoke aloud asking what was going on. I didn't want to touch anything, or move from the spot in the entryway."

Isabelle stood and walked toward the bay window, looking out at the front lawn. "Mr. Masen told us that Mrs. Masen had the gift of foresight, and she wanted me to see. He was holding a picture of her. Her hand was reaching out..." Bella's hand lifts imitating my grandmother's pose. "When I took the picture, I was thrown into the vision.

There was traffic moving quickly to my left, men in suits were walking along the busy sidewalk, a city bus came to a stop next to me. Edward's office building is to my right. Police cars and fire engines are pulling up to the curb as the bus speeds away.

The suited men are rushing out of the building. Some walking, some running, others still looking at their phones and then there is yelling. Everyone stops moving - it's as if the whole street comes to a standstill. I see Kate standing in front of the glass doors of the building. She's unclean, wearing loose clothing and flip flops. She keeps reaching for the door but then changes her mind and moves away; over and over she does this. A man walks up behind her and tries to move her away from the door, but she goes crazy and starts screaming. A policeman grabs her, cuffs her, and throws her into a police car. She continues to scream and yell and starts kicking the seats and door of the car.

A different man is standing off to the side watching. He looks angry, disgusted almost. He is wearing all black and has a baseball cap on his head. People start flooding out of the building again, and the police are yelling, asking everyone to give them space. Mr. Cullen walks out of the building quickly, and stands off to the side with a large group.

Men and women continue to shuffle out and then I see auburn hair. He's assisting a woman out of the building, cradling her hand on his left arm. Before they even make it out of the building, the man in the baseball cap walks up to Edward and leans in as if to speak. A shot fires; the woman screams. Edward drops her bag and looks at the man's face before looking at his stomach."

The room is quiet. My mother has tears streaming down her face, and Rosalie is covering her mouth. My father is holding my mother in his arms, his eyebrows dipped in concern.

I turn Isabelle's body away from the window and wrap my arms around her. No one says anything and I'm not sure what is supposed to happen now. Isabelle told them, now what?

"So, a man is going to shoot Edward, is this what you're saying?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes. That is why we came here. We're hoping you will help us figure out how to ... I don't know, change it?"

"It's not a good thing to play with fate ... but I can't just sit here and wait for it to happen. I've been on edge for weeks." Bella turns her face toward me, "I just found you. I can't lose you."

"Wait!"

My mother runs out of the room but returns less than a minute later with a folder. She sits on the floor in front of the coffee table and starts laying the articles out, scanning them quickly. We all walk over and sit down, looking over the cut out newspaper clippings.

I see several articles with the name Hollingsworth, an article about the new bus system and schedule and a picture of a fire engine.

"I've been cutting these out all week." She picks up the article about the bus system. "The transit authority has re-routed the city buses in an effort to improve transit time. There is a schedule included here. There is a stop at your building at 1:10pm. And the Fire Department issued a notice that there would be drills conducted in your district the first week of August."

"Do they normally do that? Announce when there will be fire drills?" I ask, looking over the article.

"I don't know ... Let me check something."

My father walked toward his office and came back carrying his laptop. "As the screen came to life, he opened up the firms email program and went into his calendar."

His eyes went wide, and he looked up at me. "Edward, there is a fire drill on the calendar for August 6th."

"Could it be?"

I looked over at Bella. "I think we know when this will happen."

She was very pale, and her eyes were filled with tears. I stumbled back and sat down. Holy shit, we know the who, when and where. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and the room was suddenly very warm.

Was this it?

This is it?

I survived everything that happened in New York only to be shot down when my life was finally making sense. Life can't be this cruel, can it? Why give me Bella and a glimpse at a future with her only to take it away?

Well, fuck that. I'm not going to let it.

"I think we should let it happen."

"What?!" Everyone was yelling at me.

"I don't mean let him kill me. I mean, we know the who, the when, and the where, so let's let it play out."

"Edward?"

"Baby, we can't play with fate, right? If we try to change it, it can backfire on us. So let's play it out. I can wear a vest or something. We'll involve the police. The guy is out on bail, if he's caught with a gun ..." my father jumps in.

"It's a parole violation. If there are drugs involved, and if he actually shoots at you ..."

"He's going away for a long time," I finish my father's sentence.

Bella doesn't look happy but what else can we do?

"We have to use what we know. We can't just do nothing." I look at her, begging her to understand.

"Who can we trust on the force?"

"I can call Charlie Swan. He's not far from here, and he's military. I'm sure he can help." Bella's voice is scratchy and low, and the only thing I want to do is kiss her. So I do.

"It's going to be okay. I can feel it."

Bella nodded and gave me a soft smile. "I trust you."

Her words send confidence to my core.

I will do this and then I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't want to wait around for things to happen in the right order. We are going to end this so I can start my future with a beautiful brunette by my side.

* * *

a/n: Hi Everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful week. It is back to school time in my neck of the woods and things are a little crazy. Who knew that finding the 'perfect backpack' could take three weeks? THREE WEEKS. Yeah...and we aren't even done shopping yet.

Enough of that...Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for not responding to all of your reviews but I read each and every one of them. I love hearing from all of you. :)

I hope you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think. In the next chapter, we'll see a little bit of Charlie,Emmett will be a little out of control, and well...Edward may be in a little danger.

Take care and enjoy your weekend!


	24. Fire Drill

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..._

_Thank you SunflowerFran3756 for making this pretty. I really hate commas..._

* * *

_Bella:_

The past few days have been excruciating. My mind is on overload; worrying about everything that could happen; everything that might happen. My dreams are an even bigger mess.

I don't see anything except Edward, James Hollingsworth and Kate. Every possible outcome has flowed through my mind more than once.

I'm a basket case.

The love I have waited so long for is in jeopardy, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know if I can fix it.

A hand on my neck startles me, and I gasp.

"Oh my ..." I trail off, my hand covering my chest.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He says, giving me an apologetic smile.

Edward sits next to me on the window seat and pulls me onto his lap.

I lay my head on his shoulder and shake it. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm malfunctioning, but he already knows this, so he doesn't say anything more.

"Bella, what can I do? Tell me how to help you."

"I just … I don't … I don't know," I whisper, shaking my head. "I don't know."

We sit quietly for a long while, quiet with our thoughts. My thoughts always lead back to him. I don't want to be without him, ever.

Ever.

If we are wrong about our approach...

"Charlie is coming over today, right?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Let's get ready and go out for a little while. We'll grab some coffee and pastries; we can go to the park and enjoy the sunshine."

Edward adjusts his arms around me, stands and carries me into the bathroom. He sits me on the counter and then turns around to start the shower.

I watch him move around the room. Gathering towels, testing the water temperature, removing his clothes … he turns and closes the bathroom door.

Steam is starting to fog the glass doors and mirror.

Edward's hair is heavy with moisture, his skin glistening.

He stands in front of me, spreading my legs so he can stand between them.

His hands move to the bottom of my tank top, and he slowly lifts it up; his fingertips trailing along my ribs, grazing my breasts, following their path all the way to my fingertips. He pulls the tank top away with his right hand, and his left guides my arm to his shoulder.

He's so close to me.

His lips whisper against mine, I love you. Soft lips kiss me, his tongue just barely tasting. His hands are moving along my back, and he lifts me slightly, guiding my panties away. His lips are on my neck, sucking and kissing and hot breath; I can hardly think.

I can feel my stomach twisting with want.

I can feel my lungs gasping for more air.

I can feel my heart calling to him.

He moves me to the edge of the counter, his fingers tensing against my thigh. I throw my head back - it's too much and not enough.

His lips are traveling; my collarbone, my neck, my shoulder, my chest, and then he takes my breast into his mouth and I feel warmth everywhere.

I feel him everywhere.

His fingers are teasing, moving along the inside of my thigh, the outside of my lips, just above my sweet spot.

"Edward," I don't know if it was as loud as I imagine or if he heard me at all, but his fingers dip inside of me and I hum with pleasure.

And then he's kissing me, and we are all tongue and lips and teeth, and then I feel him at my entrance; strong and steady and mine. He moves slowly, and I can feel all of him as he slides into me.

My ass is at the very edge of the counter.

My legs are wrapped around his thighs.

We are touching; hips, stomach, chests. His eyes are closed and there is a small smile on his lips.

My eyes water at the sight before me. He's so beautiful; inside and out.

His eyes open and the green shines, his lips curve up into a smile, his hands are holding my hips...I'm keeping him, damn it.

I'm keeping him.

"I love you," I whisper, worried my words will disrupt the atmosphere that I so desperately need right now.

He hums and his smile grows wider, "I love you, too."

His movements speed up, and I watch him move. It's unbelievably sexy to see him this way.

I watch as he slips in and out of me, getting more turned on by the second. His fingers take my chin and lift my face toward his.

His kiss is urgent and strong, and he pulls me even closer to him. We're not even moving, but we are skin to skin, and I can feel his heart beating.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight," I say against his mouth.

"Good," he pulls back and starts moving quick and rough and I can't hold out anymore. My fingers dig into his biceps and his movement stutters before he stills, pressing tightly against me.

***p***

I'm in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. I hear Edward's footsteps and then murmurs as he enters.

I put the pasta bowl on the table and make my way into the living room. It's the first time I've seen Charlie Swan since we all had dinner at the house in Charleston.

"Isabella, hello," his voice was quiet, shy almost. It made me smile.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" I lean in and give him a hug.

When I pull away, he's smiling.

"Good, good. You know...working, putting up with obnoxious teenagers," he laughs.

"Obnoxious teenagers? I wouldn't know anything about that," I laugh. "I made dinner. It's just chicken and pasta," I shrug.

"Don't let her fool you. She's an amazing cook. I think I've gained ten pounds since I've known her," Edward gives me a wink as I roll my eyes.

"Sounds great," Charlie says, eyeing us with a smile.

Dinner is great. Charlie is a really funny guy, very genuine and nice. I can see what attracted my mother to him.

After dinner, we move to the living room with cups of coffee.

"So, Isabella, you mentioned that you might need some help."

Charlie led us into the more troubling part of the conversation.

"Yes, well..." I trailed off, looking at Edward.

"Charlie, there is an ex-client of mine that may want to harm me. We've figured out a lot of the details of the when and where, but we are a little concerned about the execution."

Charlie narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between us. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

I gave him a weak smile, before laying it out there for him.

His eyes would widen, he would nod, his brow would furrow, but he never looked judgmental or disbelieving.

When I was done, we were all quiet for a few moments.

"I'm just going to grab the carafe of coffee. I'll be right back," I stood and walked into the kitchen quickly putting the carafe on the tray along with a few pieces of the peach upside-down cake Edward's mother had sent home with us.

When I walked back into the living room, Edward was leaning comfortably against the back of the couch and Charlie was sitting comfortably in an arm chair with one foot settled across his knee.

At least he didn't run out while I was in the kitchen.

"Isabella," he started.

"Please, call me Bella."

He smiled brightly, "Bella. I guess I should start by telling you that your maternal grandmother was not the only one with a gift. My mother was also a little special, though her gift was not totally reliable. She seemed to sense things," he frowned. "I guess that's the best way to explain it. She'd get a 'tingle' as she called it and knew something was about to happen but not what would happen. She said she could tell if it was a happy tingle or a bad tingle, and she would warn accordingly. For example, on the night of my senior prom she stopped me as I was leaving to meet my friends and told me to make sure I was alert. I nodded and kissed her cheek, thinking nothing of it.

When we left the hotel after the dance, we'd decided to go to a 24 hour diner. It wasn't too late, and the weather was okay so I called home and let her know what our plans were and she repeated the same warning. As we reached the diner, the wind picked up and it started raining something fierce. My friends ran inside trying to keep dry, but I stood outside for a moment looking around. A flash of lightning lit the sky, and I saw the funnel cloud."

I gasped, "A tornado!"

"Yep," he smiled easily. "I hauled ass into that diner and told everyone there was a tornado heading toward us. We were able to get into the cellar outside of the diner before it hit. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. My momma was a mess when I finally called her telling her we needed a ride because my friend's car was on a farm somewhere."

Charlie's laugh was infectious, and I felt a huge weight fall off of my shoulders.

"Okay, so you say you have a sketch of this guy? And you also have the time and date of the fire drill that you believe coincides with the event?"

He was in investigator mode. He talked through the articles we placed in front of him.

"Let me make some calls, and I will get back to you, is that okay? I need to get some more information on James Hollingsworth, and I need to see if I can get a hold of my buddy on the police force. I can't say that I like the idea of you putting yourself in danger, Edward. If this guy is unstable, he could shoot you somewhere not protected by the vest but I understand the logic. I will work through some things and call you tomorrow."

I felt better knowing Charlie was on our side.

"Okay, kid. I'm an old man and need to get to bed," he laughed. "Thanks for inviting me over for dinner. It's been great to see you. I hope you'll both come to dinner at our place next week. My wife, Sue, is dying to meet you."

"Of course," I said quickly. "I'd love to meet your family and see your home."

"Good," he leaned in and gave me a tight hug. "Don't you worry, we'll handle this."

"Thank you."

"Good night," he called as he walked toward his car.

"He's a nice guy," Edward wrapped his arms around me and waved as Charlie drove away.

"He is."

"Let's clean up and get to bed. It's late, and we have work tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled and turned in Edward's arms to kiss him.

***p***

Monday:

The day flew by way too fast.

Things at The Masen Estate were moving along smoothly. We hadn't had any trouble with deliveries or missing contractors. It's been terrific so far.

Mr. Masen is still upset that we moved a few things out of Esme's room, but he seems to be over it; kind of. I can't help but laugh when I think of the argument we got into, stomping our feet like two year olds.

"What are you laughing about, Isabelle?"

I turned to find Mr. Cullen walking into the kitchen. "Hi Mr. Cullen," I chuckle. "I was thinking about the disagreement Mr. Masen and I had about your wife's childhood bedroom."

Mr. Cullen laughed loudly. "Yes, I heard that was quite the battle. Rosalie laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Did he actually stomp his feet?"

I laughed, "Yes, I did too. I was so embarrassed afterward."

"Well, my dear. I am here to take you to our house for dinner. Edward was on a conference call, and I offered to pick you up."

"Oh that's perfect. I knew I should have driven, but I've been so clingy lately," I said quietly.

"Everything's going to be just fine. You'll see. Tuesday night we'll have a pleasant celebration dinner, and all this will be behind us," his smile was genuine.

I locked up the house, and we made our way toward the Cullen home.

***p***

Tuesday:

I refused to open my eyes.

I can feel Edward next to me, and it makes me smile. We are practically living together. We have not slept alone in weeks, and I love it. I love waking up next to him.

"Baby, I know you're awake," his voice is rough and sexy.

I turn over to look at him. His eyes are closed, but he is smiling. I reach out and caress his face.

"Do we have to get up yet?"

I glance at the clock on the wall. "No, it's only five."

"Come here," he pulls me closer to him. "I love you, and one day I'm going to marry you but right now," he rolls me onto my back and hovers over me, smiling. "I'm going to love on you."

I giggle. "I love when your accent slips through." I love that he wants to marry me someday, but I'm not brave to admit it out loud.

He kisses me and hums.

Actually, I am. "We are going to have a beautiful wedding."

His eyes find mine, and I can see him searching. He knows I can't see him or our future, so I know he's looking for the truth in my words. When he finds what he's looking for, he smiles brightly.

"Are you going to give me beautiful babies too?" His voice is quiet, shy almost.

"How many babies are we talking about here?" My stomach is fluttering. Are we seriously talking about this?

Now?

Today?

His nose scrunches and he tilts his head, but his eyes never leave mine.

"Maybe four or five," his face is completely serious.

"Five?!

You want five kids?

Really?"

His head falls on the pillow next to me, and I can feel his body shaking. I push him off of me, but he grabs me and pulls me so that I'm lying on top of him.

He looks so happy, so I lean in and kiss him.

"How about we play it by ear?" he asks.

"Good idea, since I'm the one who has to pop them out."

He's laughing again. "You should have seen your face." He tries to imitate me, but he can't stop laughing.

I pinch his side, but this sets him off again and then I'm being tickled. My arms and legs are flailing and he ducks out of the way, falling off of the bed. This sets me off, but I scream when I see his auburn hair pop up on the side of the bed.

He jumps up and traps me beneath him. "Silly girl."

His kisses chase away my laughter, and his love carries me away.

***p***

Charlie is sitting in the coffee shop across the street. There is a policeman in Edward's office briefing everyone.

It's 1pm.

My foot is tapping. I don't know what to do. I'm sitting on a bench outside of the office building playing with my phone. I've been texting Charlie, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett non-stop. Everyone is on edge.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are sitting in a diner down the road. They wanted to be close.

Mr. Cullen made reservations for dinner at Elaine's on Franklin. He's confident we will be celebrating tonight. Charlie and Sue are going to be joining us also.

My foot is tapping the sidewalk, and I'm biting my nail.

1:05 pm.

Why is the time going so slow?

I start people watching. It's just after lunch, so the sidewalks aren't too busy. A bus pulls up on the other side of the street, and people are walking along quickly; in a hurry to get where they're going. I start to wonder what types of businesses are in the area. What kinds of jobs people are rushing to?

"James, please don't. You're being crazy!"

I hear a woman say. My head is spinning, trying to find the person who said this.

"I'm being crazy? You are completely obsessed with this asshole that just left you in another state with a baby. You go see him, and he turns you away and reports you as an unfit mother!"

Oh shit.

"James, please," she cries.

I see them crossing the street. They must have gotten off of the bus.

I text Charlie quickly, 'they're here!'.

He sends an immediate response, 'I see them.'

1:10pm.

I hear the bus, and I feel lightheaded. People are rushing off, moving toward their destinations. The doors close with a loud screech and the bus changes gear and moves into traffic.

Just as I knew would happen, fire engine sirens sound and two trucks pull up in front of the building. I watch as the firemen make their way off of the trucks and walk toward the building. One of the firemen appears to be directing the team on where they should go.

The fire alarm sounds in the building and I turn to look. It's quiet for a moment, but people start moving out of the building in groups.

I see Kate and James off to the side, arguing. Police cars pull up directly in front of me.

I watch as they park and get out of their cars.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiles. "Nothing to worry about, just the annual fire drill."

I nod, "Good, thank you."

He nodded and walked toward the group of firemen.

I look back toward the building. Kate is standing in front of the doors; James is watching her, standing just off to the side. He looks angry, but he also looks hurt.

I can see Kate debating with herself about going in. People are coming out of the building in large groups, the firemen are directing people. A policeman walks up to Kate and speaks to her, gesturing away from the doors.

She yells at him and tries to run into the building. The officer's face go wide with surprise, but he gets a hold of her. A woman officer is next to him, cuffing Kate and escorting her to the car.

James has moved closer to the doors. Kate provided the distraction he needed. He's wearing a hat and sunglasses now; casual enough to not attract attention.

Carlisle Cullen and a few colleagues walk through the doors. He glances around and spots me, I nod sharply and his face pales. He follows the group but turns his body toward the building. I know the minute he spots James by the way his body tenses.

I'm sure everyone was hoping I was wrong; that I was crazy.

James moves closer to the door. There are firemen standing outside of the doors but not inside. When the fireman close to James turns to greet someone, he slips by.

Edward.

I can see him.

A woman on his arm, a bag over his shoulder.

James is in front of him.

Running; people are running. Charlie and two other men fly past me.

Oh God! I'm frozen in place, I can't move.

I feel arms wrap around me, and I jump; Mr. Cullen is next to me now. I wrap my hand around his forearm, for support and to keep me in place.

There's yelling.

James is outnumbered.

He's aiming the gun at Edward; the police are aiming at him.

The courtyard is quiet. Everyone is tensely waiting.

James cocks the gun that is aimed at Edward's chest.

I gasp.

"No," I whisper.

Charlie moves slowly behind James, and as his finger starts to squeeze, Edward's eyes go wide.

Charlie lifts James' arm from behind and the gunshot echoes in the air. Several people scream and it's chaos. People are running, and the police are trying to keep everyone calm. James is on the ground, hands spread out beside him.

Edward is on his knees.

"Edward!" I scream and pull away from Mr. Cullen.

I run toward him and trip over a lifted slab of concrete but I don't stop. I make it to him, and his face is blurry.

"Bella," he says but can't hear him. My ears are filled with static.

"Are you okay? Edward?"

I'm crying because I don't know if he's okay. "Are you okay?"

"Hey," he says, grabbing my face and looking into my eyes. "Hey."

I stop.

His eyes are open.

He's talking to me.

There are no paramedics around him.

He's smiling.

"You're okay."

"I'm okay."

With that, I fall against him.

His hands are rubbing my back, and his chest is vibrating, he's speaking to someone, but I won't let him go.

I'm not letting go.

Never.

* * *

a/n: Hi everyone! Hope you are having a great weekend! So...that was the big fire drill. Let me know what you think.

Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I really appreciate them. I think I answered all of them this time around! And I'm glad I am not the only one with back to school shopping drama. :) Good luck to all of you that still have some shopping to do...I was at the store this weekend and the school supply area looked like a war zone.

On another note, I have submitted a piece for the Fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. Submission deadlines are on August 15th. If any of you have skills you'd like to donate or if you'd like to donate toward the cause, please go out to the website. The link is fandom4lls*blogspot*com; there are a lot of great teasers out there. Please go out and take a look.

Okay, thanks again for reading. A teaser will go up on my Tumblr page sometime this week for the next chapter. The info is on my profile page. Have a great week!

Rock


End file.
